


MÁSCARAS EN RED I

by Agneta Steam YGO (agnetasteam)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Kaiba - Freeform, M/M, yugioh - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 42,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnetasteam/pseuds/Agneta%20Steam%20YGO
Summary: Muchas personas entran al chat a diario, todas con una razón: para conocer gente, para distraerse, para informarse, para engañar... Seto entraba a ese chat para escapar de su realidad... Realidad que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar.





	1. SESIÓN I;  JONOUCHI

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, es propiedad del talentoso Kazuki Takahashi.
> 
> Aclaración: Universo alterno. Historia inspirada parcialmente en hechos reales y parcialmente en las películas The Truman show y El cuarto de Leo. Constará de cuatro etapas (o 5, aún estoy planificando) más historias complementarias. Las personalidades de los personajes no van a ser tal cual el anime/manga, y algunas relaciones de parentesco y edades serán modificadas. Gracias por leer.

Jonouchi regresó de puntas de pie a su habitación, sabiendo que a estas horas estarían durmiendo. Dejó el vaso de agua sobre la mesa de luz y se metió bajo las sábanas de nuevo. Rápidamente tomó su celular de bajo la almohada y se decidió.

De todos sus amigos del chat, este chico con el que estaba manteniendo una conversación era el que más le atraía. Era uno de los pocos que estaba no desesperado por hablar de sexo, aunque sí lo habían tratado, y con quien había podido hablar de asuntos más íntimos.

Por ese motivo había estado pensando que era tiempo de conocerse en persona.

**Dominosxcboi: Podríamos salir un día de estos, ¿no crees?**

Llevaban dos meses escribiéndose sobre todo, pero había muchas cosas de las que de seguro solo hablarían cara a cara por lo que lo mejor era tomar la iniciativa de una vez por todas.

**Magicmirror: ¿Quieres que nos veamos?**

Jonouchi sonrió. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus respuestas inmediatas pero, considerando la propuesta, había imaginado que podría tardarse algún tiempo para responder e incluso desconectarse para evitar la situación.

**Dominosxcboi: Sí, ¿por qué no? De alguna forma hay que matar el aburrimiento jaja.**

En realidad solo quería responder sí. El resto del mensaje era para que no lo interpretara como una obligación. La intención no era acorralar a nadie.

**Magicmirror: Pensé que no tenías interés en esas cosas. Podemos vernos en mi apartamento. Pásame tu número así te envío la dirección.**

Jonouchi releyó el mensaje varias veces preguntándose por qué interpretaría que no tendría interés en que se conocieran personalmente. La frase "esas cosas" también resultaba incómoda. Además, ¿por qué pedirle su número? ¿Por qué no enviarle la dirección por el chat directamente? Y más importante: ¿por qué en su apartamento?

Jonouchi se refregó los ojos, molesto con todas las preguntas que se disparaban en su mente. Era cierto que este tipo de invitaciones un poco precipitadas eran decepcionantes. No se lo había imaginado como el tipo de hombre que de una te lleva a su casa, no. Eso se le antojaba tan inmaduro.

Pero no era momento para cuestionarlo todo, suponer siempre lo peor y echarlo todo a perder.

Releyó el mensaje una última vez, convenciéndose de que solo se trataba de una sugerencia. Aún podía proponer otros lugares de encuentro.

**Dominosxcboi: En realidad me refería a "salir" del verbo ir a un lugar entretenido...**

Esa era una forma sutil de evitar ir a su apartamento. O al menos esa era la idea.

**Magicmirror: ¿Pero cómo sabes que estar en mi casa no será divertido? Jaja... ¿Entonces qué propones?**

Si la primer pregunta era a modo de broma Jonouchi no lo interpretó así. ¿Acaso se había molestado?

**Dominosxcboi: Podríamos ir al cine o a bailar... aquí hay muchos boliches. Abrieron uno nuevo cerca del muelle. Ese no lo conozco jaja.**

Jonouchi no era el tipo de chico que salía a bailar todas las noches. Cuando asistía a algún boliche era porque sus amigos o compañeros de trabajo lo invitaban. La mayoría de ellas se quedaba ayudando a su madre a atender los últimos clientes de la pizzería que tenían en la planta baja de su casa.

**Magicmirror: ¿Qué? No, ni loco. Mira si me cruzo con alguien que me conozca. Me moriría de la vergüenza.**

Jonouchi observó la pantalla de su celular desorientado con esa respuesta. Después de tantas noches de conversación era desilusionante confirmar qué poco conocía a aquél muchacho. Aunque por lo que podía leer él no era el único.

**Dominosxcboi: ¿De qué tendrías que avergonzarte? Entonces no te conocen...**

Jonouchi tomó un poco del agua que casi había olvidado. Actualizó la página tres veces consecutivas, preguntándose si acababa de aniquilar la "relación" que tenían. A la cuarta vez que actualizó la notificación de nuevo mensaje apareció.

**Nueva solicitud de amistad: ¡A underman le gustaría ser tu amigo! Puedes visitar su perfil para aceptar o rechazar su solicitud mediante el siguiente enlace.**

Jonouchi borró el mensaje. Solicitudes como esa le llegaban a diario, de a diez, incluso a veces recibía el doble. De gente que ni siquiera era de Japón. De gente que ni siquiera entendía su idioma. Y de gente que luego de ser aceptados no le volvían a escribir.

**Magicmirror: No seas ridículo. Sabes a lo que me refiero.**

—¿Ridículo...? —repitió Jonouchi en voz alta. Claro que sabía a qué se refería: al chico le avergonzaba admitir que era homosexual a su entorno, lo cual en los tiempos actuales resultaba absurdo. Pero llamarlo ridículo por su mensaje que no había sido un agravio era inadmisible.

**Dominosxcboi: ¡Así que eres del tipo que se esconde entre cuatro paredes para hacer lo que le gusta porque no se acepta como es y teme que no lo acepten los demás!**

Irritado decidió ponerse a su nivel y contarle algunas verdades. Sobre todo porque se sentía frustrado debido a la forma en la que la conversación se desenvolvió. Y para completar su malestar una nueva solicitud le llegó.

**Nueva solicitud de amistad: ¡A...**

—Mierda —murmuró mientras borraba el mensaje. En otro día, con otro ánimo, se hubiera tomado la molestia de visitar el perfil del usuario para ver si al menos era de Japón.

**Magicmirror: Reitero, no seas ridículo. No entré a este chat ni te escribí porque quería encontrar a alguien con quien caminar tomados de la mano por un parque de flores, casarnos y vivir felices para siempre. No me van esas mariconadas.**

Jonouchi quedó boquiabierto ante esa respuesta. ¿Desde cuándo «vivir felices» era una «mariconada»? ¿Desde cuándo querer conocer a alguien en persona era una «mariconada»? Este tipo había resultado una completa pérdida de tiempo.

**Dominosxcboi: ¿Y entonces para qué mierda me escribiste?**

Tras enviar este mensaje Jonouchi decidió eliminarlo de sus amigos y no responderle más. Aunque pensándolo mejor podía enviarle un mensaje repleto de insultos para apaciguar su ira. O enviárselo a alguien más, de paso. Quizás alguno de esos autores de solicitudes molestas.

Cuando estaba abriendo su perfil para borrarlo la notificación de un nuevo mensaje apareció.

**Nueva solicitud de amistad: ¡A Setockr le gustaría ser tu amigo! Puedes visitar su perfil para aceptar o rechazar su solicitud mediante el siguiente enlace.**

Jonouchi abrió el enlace. Dicen que la tercera es la vencida, por lo que la tercera solicitud al santo botón iba a ser el cartón ligador de su furia. Entonces la notificación de un nuevo mensaje se interpuso otra vez.

**Magicmirror: ¿Qué? Jaja... ¿Por qué en vez de ofenderte no le preguntas a tus fotos porno?**

—¿Fotos porno...? —murmuró. Sus fotos no eran pornográficas. Lo menos recatado que había publicado era una foto de su cuerpo entero con el torso descubierto.

**Dominosxcboi: No son fotos porno, imbécil. Púdrete.**

Al enviar le apareció una advertencia con el texto _«Usted no tiene autorización para enviar este mensaje. »_ El bastardo lo había bloqueado.

Volvió hacia atrás y recargó la página. No había nada peor que discutir con alguien y que te deje con el insulto en la punta de la lengua. Era tan injusto.

Al prestar atención a la pantalla vio que tenía el perfil de Setockr abierto. Y recordó que planeaba desquitarse con él y aún tenía intención de hacerlo.

Bajó buscando la opción de enviar mensaje, pero se detuvo al notar ciertos datos. «Registrado hace 13 minutos», «Lista de amigos (0)» y «Ubicación: Tokio, Japón. »

Jonouchi se rió de la situación. Tampoco era tan justo acribillar con insultos a alguien que apenas se había registrado y había tenido la decencia de agregar amigos de su país.

Jonouchi bajó hasta la opción «Aceptar solicitud» y la seleccionó.

—Hoy no es tu día de mala suerte, es el mío —se dijo mientras regresaba a su perfil para desconectarse.

**Setockr: Hola, gracias por aceptarme. Mi nombre es Seto. Te agregué porque yo también soy de Dominó, aunque hace un año y medio me mudé a Tokio.**

—Me alegro. Otro día me cuentas —murmuró mientras cerraba sesión y dejaba el celular bajo su almohada, apenas más tranquilo.


	2. Sesión I:  Amane POV

Amane llegó a la casa de su hermano en menos de diez minutos, lo cual era fenomenal porque significaba que aún tendría media hora para ver el nuevo capítulo del anime que estaba siguiendo. En realidad tenía veinte minutos antes de la próxima materia, pero no le molestaba perderse diez de la clase de química. La materia la aprobaba con un siete y hasta el momento su calificación era nueve, así que no encontraba de qué preocuparse.

Su hermano le permitió usar la computadora mientras él terminaba de revelar unas fotos, no sin antes advertirle que en media hora iba a necesitarla. Y dejarle claro que no creía que su profesora de filosofía faltara tanto.

Amane no le dio importancia y sin perder más tiempo abrió el vídeo. El internet de Ryou era muy lento, así que decidió esperar a que se cargara unos cinco minutos y mientras tanto revisó su correo.

Que su vídeo cargara lento era molesto. Que su bandeja de correos estuviera llena de spam era más molesto.

Decidió aprovechar esos cinco minutos —o más bien cuatro— para ver en qué andaban sus amigos del chat. Era una página para celulares, pero también podía visualizarse en un ordenador de escritorio. Además, estaba sin saldo en su móvil.

**Nueva solicitud de amistad: ¡a Setockr le gustaría ser tu amigo! Puedes visitar su perfil para aceptar o rechazar su solicitud mediante el siguiente enlace.**

Amane abrió el hipervínculo para revisar la información. Se trataba de un chico de Tokio, de 19 años y con un solo amigo. Frunció el ceño al notar que no tenía fotos de perfil ni un sitio con fotos propias.

**Amane17: Hola** le envió, sin aceptar aún la amistad.

Revisó el vídeo. Apenas había cargado un tramo de aproximadamente treinta segundos. Y ya se le habían escurrido tres de los cinco minutos. ¿Por qué su hermano no podía pagar un plan de internet con una velocidad decente?

Volvió al chat.

**Setockr: Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mi nombre es Seto. Te agregué porque yo también soy de Dominó, aunque hace un año y medio que me mudé a Tokio.**

Amane negó con la cabeza mientras escribía la respuesta. Ya había olvidado que tenía esos datos en su perfil.

**Amane17: Bien Seto, soy Amane. La verdad es que aún no soy de Dominó. Yo vivo en Nagasaki. Me mudaré a Dominó el año próximo, mi padre consiguió un buen trabajo allí.**

Sus cinco minutos pasaron y el vídeo apenas había cargado un tramo menor a un minuto.

Reflexionó sobre si era mejor seguir esperando o descargarlo y verlo en su celular luego. El capítulo duraría al menos veinticuatro minutos. Definitivamente era su mejor opción y procedió a bajarlo.

**Setockr: ¿De Nagasaki? Vaya... siempre quise saber cómo es vivir en un lugar donde cayó una bomba atómica.**

—Este idiota —murmuró. Si ese era su mejor tema para una conversación, Amane no tenía el más mínimo interés. Podía ver un documental al respecto y no hacerle perder su preciado tiempo.

**Amane17: La bomba no "cayó", la lanzaron los norteamericanos; ¿ok? Ignorante.**

Encima el tipo no se identificaba con una foto. Amane ya quería exterminarlo. Y lo peor de todo era que respondía de inmediato.

**Setockr: Bien... No fueron todos los norteamericanos. De todas formas, discúlpame. Mi curiosidad me llevó a expresarme mal.**

Amane releyó el mensaje un poco impresionada. «Discúlpame» en lugar de «perdón» y «me llevó a expresarme mal» en vez de «dije cualquier cosa» no eran frases muy comunes entre los chicos de diecinueve años que ella conocía. En comparación, este Seto era un excéntrico. Entonces recordó que según su perfil hacía dieciséis horas que se había registrado según su perfil.

**Amane17: ¿Acabas de registrarte?**

Iba a seguir un poco más la conversación mientras aguardaba a que su descarga —que apenas iba en cinco por ciento— finalizara, pero no iba a continuar con el tema de las bombas atómicas. ¿Quién querría chatear sobre esas tragedias?

**Setockr: Ayer de noche, de hecho. ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

O Seto tenía un plan de internet digno o un celular muy moderno. Eso explicaría por qué respondía tan rápido.

Amane volvió a revisar su perfil y se concentró en el hecho de que solo tuviera un amigo. Entró en el perfil de este y vio que se trataba de un chico de Dominó, de veintidós años y en cuya foto de perfil su torso su torso estaba desnudo. Y su única vestimenta era una toalla envuelta en su cadera. Encima su alias era «Dominósxcboi.»

«Qué vulgar» pensó mientras revisaba la lista de amigos. La mayoría de los amigos de este tipo eran hombres cuyos alias hacían referencia a su orientación sexual. Aparentemente, mientras fueran de Dominó a Seto todos le venían bien.

**Amane17: Digamos que lo concluyo porque tienes un solo amigo. Que en tu perfil haya un texto que diga "Registrado hace 16 horas" nada tiene que ver.**

Amane a menudo disfrutaba de responder sarcásticamente. Lo que no disfrutaba era que en diez minutos apenas se hubiera descargado un siete por ciento de su vídeo.

**Setockr: Oh, jaja. Y yo creyendo que lo habías adivinado.**

**Amane17: ¿Por qué no tienes una mísera foto de perfil?**

La pregunta surgió porque Amane era muy estricta a la hora de agregar o aceptar amigos. Sabía de la mala reputación del sitio, conocido principalmente por el gran caudal de «sex-chats» y publicidad pornográfica. Habían otros sitios de internet para móviles más adecuados, pero su celular no los cargaba bien. Así que esto era lo único que le quedaba, el único sitio para el que el internet de su celular servía. Eso si tenía saldo.

Tampoco todo era negativo. El sitio te permitía crear páginas con imágenes, canciones e incluso vídeos de baja resolución para descargar sobre cualquier tema. Para alguien con un plan de internet deprimente este sitio era una maravilla.

**Setockr: No estoy obligado a poner fotos. Estoy buscando gente de Dominó como yo. He encontrado muy pocas por ahora... Y una parte importante dice que no es de allí en realidad.**

Amane observó la pantalla extrañada. Encontrar gente de Dominó no le parecía un motivo suficiente, y menos en un sitio como ese. Incluso sonaba ridículo.

**Amane17: Ya te dije que lo seré. Y léeme muy bien. Si realmente quieres que acepte tu solicitud te conviene publicar tu cara, porque no chateo con rostros azules sin rasgos faciales.**

A veces era mejor dejar las cosas claras desde el inicio.

Doce por ciento. Quince minutos.

—Diablos.

**Setockr: ¿Por qué no?**

**Amane17: Porque no te aceptaré y te bloquearé. Yo no chateo con personas que no existen. Tengo que tener una prueba de que eres real. ¿Viste mi foto de perfil?**

Amane había publicado varias imágenes de animes y dos fotos personales, porque así como ella exigía saber quién estaba del otro lado de la pantalla, también quería que sus "amigos" supieran quién era ella.

**Setockr: Sí**

**Amane17: ¿Cómo soy?**

Quince por ciento. Dieciocho minutos. Ojalá su hermano no tuviera que irse temprano a la facultad. Quizás si estaba cuando ella saliera del liceo, la descarga se habría completado y podría pasársela al celular.

**Setockr: Eres joven y bonita. Pero eso no es determinante para que yo te escriba. Lo haría de cualquier forma. (¿Ya te convencí de que me aceptes?)**

«Sí Seto, a ti todo te viene bien» pensó mientras recordaba que su único amigo era ese "dominosxcboi". ¿Seto habría inspeccionado su perfil como ella al agregarlo?

**Amane17: ¿Aunque fuera nazi?**

Veinte minutos. Diecisiete míseros por ciento.

**Setockr: ¿...? Claro que sí. ¿O debo ser nazi con un nazi?**

Amane rió.

**Amane17: Bueno, ¿cómo luces tú? Me refiero a cómo eres físicamente. No me salgas con que eres joven y bonito...**

La aclaración prevenía que Seto le respondiera con una descripción vaga.

**Setockr: Veamos... soy japonés... de pelo marrón... mido 1,75 o algo así... ¿Esto es necesario?**

**Amane17: Claro que no. Sube una foto de perfil y te ahorras semejante esfuerzo. Como verás no es lo mismo que yo diga que tengo pelo blanco y ojos mieles a que veas una foto de mi donde notes la textura de mi piel, si mi cabello tiene ondas con o sin fizz, si está reseco o hidratado, si mis dientes son grandes, si están torcidos, si uso brackets, si mi nariz es de chancho o de águila, o si está achatada...mis lunares... En fin, ¿verdad que no es lo mismo?**

Amane se recostó en la silla. ¿Por qué Seto le daba tantas vueltas al asunto? Si su celular era tan bueno para responder en segundos también debía serlo para tomar fotos.

**Setockr:** _**No, no es lo mismo. Pero para mí no es relevante.** _

—¿Quién te preguntó si es relevante para ti o no?

—Amane —Ryou se asomó al umbral—, necesito usar la compu.

Miró el reloj. Veinticinco minutos. Diecinueve por ciento.

—¿Cinco minutos más? —rogó.

—Está bien, está bien. Solo cinco minutos y nada más —y regresó a su cuarto oscuro.

**Amane17: Pero para mí sí lo es. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tan feo eres? ¿Rompes la cámara cuando tratas de fotografiarte? ¿O en realidad eres una mujer haciéndote pasar por un hombre?**

En realidad no le importaba si era atractivo o no; simplemente quería tener una cara para insertar en sus imaginaciones de las reacciones de Seto ante mensajes como ese, por ejemplo.

**Setockr: De acuerdo, me rindo. Subiré una luego. ¿Te parece bien?**

**Amane17: Te daré una tregua solo porque eres nuevo, ¿ok? Si en un plazo de treinta y seis horas no publicas tu foto te rechazaré y te bloquearé. Y no trates de engañarme porque sabré si publicas la foto de algún famoso.**

Veintiocho minutos. Veintidós por ciento. Era obvio que el otro setenta y ocho por ciento no se descargaría en dos minutos. ¿Qué esperaba su padre para comprarle una computadora propia?

**Setockr: Es justo. Luego de que la veas la borraré.**

« ¿La borrarás?» se dijo. Seto cada vez parecía más raro. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué tanta discreción?

—Amane, ya pasó el tiempo. Y tienes clase.

Su hermano se paró a su lado.

—Me queda un minuto —mintió.

Ryou se puso a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

**Amane17: Me muero de ganas de saber por qué la borrarás pero mi hermano está llorando desesperadamente para que le permita usar la PC. Así que me desconectaré.**

Miró a su hermano de reojo solo para corroborar que no estuviera espiando lo que escribía. No era sí.

Presionó F5 varias veces.

**Setockr: ¿Es muy pequeño?**

Seto y sus preguntas...

**Amane17: ¿Mi hermano? Jaja tiene tu edad. Ya me voy. Más vale que cumplas sino esta será la última vez que te escriba.**

De pronto Ryou estaba detrás de ella, haciendo un ruido acompasado en el piso con su pie.

Treinta y tres minutos. Veintiséis por ciento.

—¿Puedo dejar esto descargando? Si no te fuiste cuando salga de clase lo copio en mi celular.

—De acuerdo. Ahora déjame —su hermano hizo ademán de empujarla varias veces.

Amane rió y tomó su mochila.


	3. Sesión I:  Pegasus POV

Pegasus, tras discutir con su secretaria su agenda del día siguiente, se encerró en su oficina para revisar los últimos mails del día. No eran muchos, generalmente recibía propuestas de eventos, promociones, etc. para el boliche del que era gerente.

Presionó el comando de "Enviar y recibir" de Outlook, deseando acabar pronto e irse a su apartamento, aún sabiendo que nadie lo estaba esperando allí.

En el tiempo restante de descarga decía quince minutos, cosa que lo sorprendió. Aparentemente alguien le había enviado un correo con adjuntos de cuarenta y tres megabytes. La verdad era que quería apagar la computadora y largarse, dejar esos correos para ver el día siguiente; pero su sentido de responsabilidad no se lo permitía. ¿Qué si tras descargar este había otros mensajes muy urgentes?

Se recostó en su asiento, sacó su celular del bolsillo y entró en el chat. De esa forma los quince minutos de espera no le resultarían tan lentos y quizás aún conseguiría con quien pasar la noche.

Apenas inició sesión recibió una solicitud de amistad de "Setockr". Revisó su perfil antes de agregarlo. Era un chico de diecinueve años, punto a favor. Era de Tokio, Japón. Punto en contra. Se había registrado el día anterior y tenía un solo amigo. Lo aceptó sin mucho interés. Quizás al menos hablara inglés.

Pero su prioridad era ver cuál de sus jóvenes amigos neoyorquinos estaba conectado.

**Setockr: Hola, mi nombre es Seto. Me preguntaba qué opinas sobre la bomba atómica que ustedes norteamericanos lanzaron sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki.**

No se puede decir que ese mensaje era el último que Pegasus esperaba recibir en su vida, no. Pero estaba en el top cinco de los mensajes que esperaba recibir jamás.

Lo cierto es que el tema no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pero notaba un tono recriminatorio en la forma que el mensaje había sido redactado. Como si este Seto le guardara rencor por algo ocurrido en su país cuando ninguno de los dos ni siquiera existía.

**Reflexiones28: Si te refieres a la que el gobierno de turno de mi país decidió lanzar sin consultar con más del noventa y nueve por ciento de la población, pienso que fue una atrocidad. Me avergüenza que la rica historia de mi país, pionero en muchas cuestiones humanitarias, sea manchada por este tipo de acontecimientos. Si pudiera cambiar lo que pasó lo haría, pero obviamente está fuera de mis posibilidades.**

Por un instante pasó por su mente la idea de eliminar a Seto de su lista de amigos e incluso bloquearlo, pero lo desestimó inmediatamente porque no quería otorgarle tanta relevancia. Además, no estaba molesto; aunque sí un poco indignado.

**Setockr: No, pero podrías encontrar la forma de eliminar las secuelas que aún perduran. Descuida, yo tengo una opinión muy similar a la tuya. Necesitaba probar que estaba en lo cierto. Gracias.**

—¿Qué?

¿Acaso había sido objeto de alguna clase de experimento? Pegasus ya no sabía si era peor estar indignado o haber sido usado quién sabe para qué.

**Reflexiones28: ¿Que estabas en lo cierto?**

Le consultó porque tenía curiosidad de qué se trataba el dichoso experimento. ¿Quería Seto ver cuántos norteamericanos se sentían responsables por lo que pasó? ¿Quería ver si se enojaban?

**Setockr: Exacto. Quiero decir que trataba de probar que si le preguntaba a un ciudadano de Estados Unidos al azar tendría una opinión similar a la que acabas de darme.**

Pegasus miró de reojo el monitor. Ya casi estaba acabando de descargarse los mails.

**Reflexiones28: ¿Eso es todo?**

O sea que él se había indignado porque una situación fingida para ver su reacción. De pronto se preguntó si Seto sería capaz de hacer ese tipo de "pruebas" sin una computadora de por medio.

**Setockr: Bien... Sí, supongo que sí. En realidad estaba buscando gente de Dominó jaja. Pero puedo tener amigos yanquis también. No es como si creyera que somos una raza superior...**

—No sé —se dijo consternado.

**Reflexiones28: No puedo creerlo... ¿me agregaste solo para consultarme sobre algo que pasó cuando yo ni había nacido?**

Pegasus pensó en lo absurda que era la situación. Algo le decía que allí había algo más. Se tomó su tiempo para inspeccionar el perfil de Seto una vez más, y el de ese otro amigo que tenía.

**Setockr: Jaja... es un motivo muy original, ¿no crees?**

—Perfecto —concluyó. Si este Seto se creía capaz de hacer experimentos con quien quisiera, él también.

**Reflexiones28: Lo que yo creo es que me agregaste porque eres gay y te gustan los hombres maduros.**

—Veamos cómo reaccionas —se dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Eso iba a ser divertido.

Revisó los mails, era un anuncio de una nueva línea de bebidas de cóctel. Seguramente el diseñador del afiche era un novato, porque generó un mapa de bits con una resolución muy grande, inadecuada para enviar por correo. Ese era el único que tenía.

Volvió a concentrarse en su celular.

**Setockr: No me imagino cómo llegaste a esa conclusión...**

Pegasus rió imaginando cómo podría sentirse Seto. ¿Estaría enojado? ¿Ofendido? ¿Indignado?

**Reflexiones28: Porque te acabas de registrar en un sitio mayormente para "sex-chats" y tus dos primeros amigos son hombres bastante más grandes que tú, ambos homosexuales. Y porque te gusta llamar la atención de ellos con cosas disparatadas, como trataste de hacer conmigo.**

Pegasus sabía que en persona jamás le diría esas cosas, simplemente estaba "experimentando" porque la internet así se lo permitía, preservando su identidad. No era el único.

**Setockr: También tengo una amiga menor que yo... aunque ella no va a aceptarme hasta que suba una foto de mí.**

—Con que estás en la etapa de negación, ¿eh? Jaja.

**Reflexiones28: No tienes que justificarte tanto. Lo admito, tu forma de iniciar conversación fue muy original. Pero a mí no me engañas, conozco muchos chicos pasando por la misma etapa que tú.**

Pegasus se preguntó cómo luciría Seto, hasta que recordó que todos los japoneses "son iguales".

**Setockr: Realmente no tengo problemas en relacionarme con hombres mayores/menores que yo, soy muy sociable jaja. Pero no todo tiene que ser sexual.**

_"Ingenuo"_ pensó.

**Reflexiones28: En este sitio todo es sexual.**

Sin esperar a que Seto respondiera, guardó su celular y se marchó a su apartamento.


	4. Sesión I:  Atem POV

Atem llegó a la pizzería pateando piedritas en el camino. Cinco días atrás había ganado una entrada doble para el cine, película a elección, y le había estado insistiendo a Shizuka desde entonces para ir. Shizuka encontró una excusa en todas las oportunidades, excepto hoy, día en que las entradas se vencían.

Quedaron en que la pasara a buscar a su casa a las nueve de la noche, así tenían tiempo de comer algo antes de salir. La película elegida comenzaba a las diez y cuarto, y hasta las doce y quince no comenzaría la siguiente función.

Cuando entró vio a su novia con el delantal de moza aún, tomando el pedido en una mesa ocupada por cinco jóvenes. Entonces se acercó con la esperanza de que esa fuera la última que iba a atender.

Shizuka, con menú, libreta y lápiz en mano se dio media vuelta y sonrió al verlo. Con la cabeza hizo ademán para que lo siguiera hacia la cocina. Atem la siguió, viendo a su paso como todas las mesas aún estaban ocupadas y gran parte sin haber ordenado todavía.

—Vamos a tener que esperar un poco —le comentó sin mirarlo, mientras le extendía la nota a una de las cocineras—. Yo tengo que ayudar aquí y tengo para rato. Mi madre salió. En media hora vuelve.

—¿No se supone que es tu hermano el que trabaja de noche? ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo tú?

Shizuka se encaminó hacia otra mesa mientras le explicaba.

—Hoy no, no sé qué le pasa. Vino de la facultad y se encerró en su cuarto. Desde hoy de mañana que tiene un humor de perros.

Atem se enfureció, hacía dos semanas que no salían a ningún lado y ese día que al fin podían Jonouchi tenía que arruinarlo todo.

Tenía muy claro que la responsabilidad no era de ella, que no quería dejar a su madre en banda, por lo que se tragó su bronca y se ofreció a ayudar.

—Genial —Shizuka regresaba a la cocina con él siguiéndole los pasos—, puedes atender la caja.

Atem detuvo sus pasos.

—Me refería a ayudarte con los pedidos —aclaró.

Shizuka respondió alto, para que los que trabajaban en la cocina escucharan.

—No lo creo. Los cocineros se quejan de que tu letra no se entiende. Su comentario generó risas en todo el sector, dejándole muy claro que esa era la opinión de todos. Sin ánimos de discutir, insistió.

—Entonces los entregaré.

—No, no, no —la cocinera más joven, cuyo nombre era Akiko, abandonó su tarea para observarlo de arriba abajo burlonamente.—Yo no voy a cocinar cada pedido dos veces porque tú se los vuelcas a los clientes en la falda.

Y más carcajadas resonaron. Atem no podía creer que exageraran de esa forma. Eso pasó una vez sola y porque era la primera vez que conocía a la familia de su novia y naturalmente estaba nervioso.

—Mejor atiende la caja.

Shizuka lo tomó por los hombros y lo condujo junto a la caja registradora. Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, se fue a otra de las tantas mesas que le restaban.

Atem, al pasar diez minutos y que Shizuka no se acercara ni una sola vez a buscar cambio, tomó su celular y entró al chat. No tenía mensajes privados ni comentarios en su sitio, así que sin nada mejor que hacer entró al chat público. No era un sitio cómodo para chatear, al ser público los mensajes se intercalaban y era difícil seguir una conversación. Atem prefería los mensajes privados. Pero lo bueno del chat público era que lo escrito sería visto por gran parte de los conectados.

**Dominócampeón: Buenas noches. Les dejo el enlace a mi sitio dedicado completamente a la Selección de Dominó. Imágenes de los principales jugadores. Para visitar y comentar.**

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ese chat era la posibilidad de hacer sitios. Su celular no era muy bueno, las pocas imágenes y canciones que tenía las había descargado de allí.

Llevaba más de una año registrado en ese chat y había conocido unas treinta personas de Dominó. Y a casi todos prácticamente los había obligado a comentar en su sitio de la selección de fútbol local. Regresó su atención al local, al notar el silencio que se generó repentinamente. Era por Jonouchi que salió enfurecido hacia la calle.

—Maldito.

Sin darle más atención se fijó en su lista de amigos si alguno estaba conectado. Entonces se le apareció la notificación de un comentario nuevo en su sitio.

**Setockr: Muy buen sitio. Siempre me acuerdo de este partido, fue de lo más emocionante que vi. ¡Aguante Dominó! Saludos desde Tokio.**

El comentario era del usuario "Setockr" y la había dejado en una imagen de uno de los jugadores a punto de patear un penal. Era uno de los últimos partidos del eliminatorio de selecciones de los estados japoneses. Los seis seleccionados que ganaran más puntos en una primera fase de todos contra todos ida y vuelta se clasificaban a un hexagonal final para definir el campeón. Ese partido había sido definitorio para Dominó, porque empatando o perdiendo quedaba sin chances de clasificar. El partido había terminado empatado uno a uno a los noventa minutos, y en el segundo minuto de los tres adicionales el árbitro cobró penal a favor de Dominó, que convertido por el capitán determinó la victoria de estos pasada la hora. Por eso era recordado como una hazaña por los hinchas de la selección, que a la postre se clasificó sexta al hexagonal a disputarse el año siguiente.

**Dominócampeón: Hola, gracias por comentar en mi sitio. Me alegra que te guste. ¿Tú eres de Dominó?**

Ese había sido el primer comentario en su sitio que no tuvo que rogar para que se lo dejaran. Al menos una buena en un día de mala suerte.

—Necesito cambio.

Shizuka le colocó la cuenta sobre la pantalla del celular y en su mirada asomaba una expresión de reproche por andar prestando atención al móvil y no a la caja.

—De acuerdo —se puso a calcular el vuelto. No era su culpa que lo enviaran allí, donde no había mucho para hacer. Le dio el vuelto y Shizuka se apresuró a entregarlo. Al menos ella también quería terminar pronto.

**Setockr: Hola, soy de Dominó sí. Aunque hace un año y medio que vivo en Tokio. Qué bueno encontrar más gente de Dominó, me registré ayer y no encontré muchos.**

—Tokio.

Atem sabía que para los habitantes de estados pequeños y desconocidos como Dominó, la capital y sus habitantes generaba cierta antipatía. Lo había comprobado con varias personas del chat, por lo que si este Seto cumplía con esta tendencia vivir en Tokio debía ser una tortura.

**Dominócampeón: ¿Y por qué te mudaste a Tokio?**

Mientras esperaba el regreso de Shizuka a la caja revisó el perfil de Setockr. Tenía diecinueve años – dos más que él –, por lo que cuando Dominó ganó su último campeonato tendría cinco años. Quizás aún recordara algo. Él apenas tenía tres y obviamente no recordaba nada.

**Setockr: Me tuve que mudar con mi padre que trabaja aquí. En Dominó ya no tenía dónde quedarme. Lo bueno de estar acá es que cuando arranque el hexagonal y se lo ganemos siendo ellos locales lo voy a ver, jaja.**

Eso era cierto. El hexagonal se jugaría en la capital del país tras veinticuatro años. Y Seto auguraba que la historia volvería a repetirse y Dominó se coronaría en su casa. Este tipo cada vez le caía mejor.

**Dominócampeón: Jaja. Eso me gustaría verlo. Ellos siempre se creen campeones antes de jugar. Aunque en el eliminatorio nos golearon.**

Tres a cero había sido el resultado. El peor partido de la selección, cuyo capitán había sido expulsado apenas cinco minutos de partido corrían. Por suerte Atem no conocía a ningún capitalino que viviera en Dominó.

**Setockr: Ni me lo recuerdes. No sabes cómo me babosearon con ese partido. Estaban infumables, más que de costumbre. Pero esta vez es distinto. Es una etapa decisiva. El eliminatorio siempre nos cuesta y clasificamos sufriendo. Pero al final, rara vez no quedamos en el podio.**

Lo que Seto acababa de expresar era como el ambiente del fútbol definía el juego de la selección de Dominó. Clasificando apenas y envalentonándose en las instancias definitivas. A diferencia de los capitalinos, la gente de Dominó no vociferaba su victoria antes de comenzado el campeonato. Pero secretamente, habiéndose clasificado, creían que su selección era capaz de lograr cualquier hazaña.

**Dominócampeón: En eso tienes razón. Deben ser campeones mundiales en ganar torneos antes de jugarlos.**

—Mi madre ya regresó.

Shizuka estaba a su lado quitándose el delantal. Atem no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que la escuchó hablar.

Miró la hora. Restaban quince minutos para las diez y cuarto. Si apuraban el paso llegarían a tiempo.

—Voy al baño y salimos.

Corrección. Si corrían llegarían a tiempo.

**Nueva solicitud de amistad: ¡A Setockr le gustaría ser tu amigo! Puedes visitar su perfil para aceptar o rechazar su solicitud mediante el siguiente enlace.**

**Setockr: Y nosotros campeones mundiales en arruinar fiestas jaja**

Tras ese último mensaje Atem decidió "ficharlo" para su selección de amigos aceptando la solicitud.

**Dominócampeón: Tienes razón. Esperemos que así sea. Me voy a salir con mi novia, por fin. Espero que salga del baño a tiempo, jaja. Que pases bien.**

**Setockr: Okay, que se diviertan. Aunque si quieres que salga a tiempo deberías golpearle la puerta, jaja. Adiós.**

Eso mismo decidió hacer. Una vez que tenía entradas gratis no pensaba desperdiciarlas.


	5. Sesión II:  Atem POV

Atem se sentó en el piso de la nueva oficina vacía, un poco molesto por tener que ser quien se quedara. Por suerte tenía los auriculares en la mochila, para poder escuchar un programa deportivo radial. Los periodistas de Último al Arco, nombre del programa, debatían sobre cuál de los dos equipos más importantes de la liga de Dominó llegaba mejor al enfrentamiento clásico. Como era de esperarse para Atem, cada uno de los periodistas coincidió en que ambos equipos no habían tenido un buen rendimiento en lo que iba del campeonato, y estuvieron de acuerdo en que era un clásico y en los clásicos no había favoritos para ganar.

Pero para su sorpresa, uno de los comentaristas sostuvo que mientras el Atlético Dominó tenía un técnico dispuesto a un planteamiento extremadamente defensivo para ganar de contragolpe, el Dominó Fútbol Club tenía un coach que priorizaba el buen juego enfocado en el arco rival, incluso descuidando el suyo propio.

Atem se molestó y apagó la radio del celular. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que acababan de decir, era un detalle evidente. ¿En qué pensaban los directivos del D. F. C. cuando contrataron a ese tipo?

Miró detenidamente la pantalla de su móvil, desganado. Le había enviado un mensaje a Shizuka, aun sabiendo que a ella estaría en clase y no podría responder. También le mandó un mensaje de texto a su primo, que a esa hora estaría ayudando a su abuelo a atender la tienda de juegos. La misma no recibía muchos clientes, a menos que algún juego novedoso estuviera en su época de esplendor. Pero actualmente ese no era el caso y Atem consideraba ese trabajo como el más aburrido del mundo.

Sin embargo, comparando las situaciones presentes de ambos, al menos Yugi podía conversar con su abuelo, escuchar música, mirar televisión e incluso jugar juegos. Él apenas tenía su celular.

Decidió entrar en el chat, al menos hasta que su novia o su primo respondieran, si lo hacían. Entró al chat público y publicó el enlace a su sitio, como acostumbraba. Entonces se acordó de Seto y la charla de fútbol que habían tenido. Lo vio conectado en su lista de amigos, así que se animó a escribirle.

**Dominócampeón: Hola amigo. Te escribo para hablar de fútbol porque estoy aburrido.**

Se sorprendió gratamente cuando Seto le respondió de forma inmediata. ¿Por qué Shizuka no podía actuar así también? Si hacía un promedio de tiempo en que ella tardaba en responder cada mensaje, le daría unos veinte minutos. Y en momentos tan molestos como ese, era deprimente.

**Setockr: ¿Qué haces?**

**Dominócampeón: Nada interesante, espero que traigan unas cosas para mi trabajo. ¡Por eso puse que estoy aburrido!**

Atem revisó el resto de sus amigos. Estaba conectada también una chica de Dominó, de su edad, que siempre estaba insinuando que debían salir. En su momento lo había agregado y chateaban a menudo. Ella le había comentado que soñaba con ser policía como su hermano, su primo, su padre, su tío y su abuelo. Eso lo espantó.

**Setockr: Yo también estoy aburrido. Tengo que hacer una cosa a la que me comprometí, aunque no termina de convencerme. ¿De qué trabajas?**

Atem se preguntó por un instante cómo sería Seto. Alguien que se comprometía a hacer cosas que no quería sonaba como alguien dócil, sin carácter, que priorizaba los deseos u opiniones de los demás sobre las suyas propias. Esas personas no le gustaban.

Inmediatamente se dijo que estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

**Dominócampeón: Trabajo en una emisora radial. Soy operador. También tengo mi propio programa, aunque solo me limito a pasar buena música y algunos pedidos. No soy locutor.**

No era locutor no porque no quisiera. En la radio lo consideraban muy joven aún para conducir un programa de interacción con público, información u opinión. Siempre le estaban diciendo que todavía estaba muy verde para eso.

**Setockr: A tu edad eso suena genial. No entiendo cómo te aburres.**

Era cierto, el trabajo era infinitamente mejor que trabajar en la tienda de juegos o en la pizzería de la madre de Shizuka. Pero el problema era justamente que ese día no estaba trabajando. Porque lo que hacía no lo podía considerar trabajo. Era holgazanear. Involuntariamente.

**Dominócampeón: Sí, es que nos estamos mudando y me dejaron esperando en el local nuevo. Hasta que no vengan, descarguemos y acomodemos todo no me puedo ir. Y tengo para rato...**

Estar cargando cosas en el camión de mudanzas era mil veces mejor que lo que le tocaba. Lo rescatable era que no se mudaban a menudo.

**Setockr: ¿De qué equipo eres? Yo soy del Dominó Football Club.**

La liga de dominó tenía unos ocho equipos. La población podía clasificarse como un cuarenta y cinco por ciento de hinchas del D.F.C, un cuarenta y cinco por ciento de hinchas del Club Atlético Dominó, un cinco por ciento de simpatizantes de los otros seis equipos –entre los que curiosamente podían distinguirse muchos periodistas deportivos; porque en Dominó no existían periodistas hinchas de los dos primeros– y un cinco por ciento de personas que no seguían a ninguno o simplemente no les gustaba el fútbol.

Algunos estudios estadísticos sostenían que la cantidad de hinchas del Club Atlético Dominó eran mayoría, pero Atem los consideraba inexactos y totalmente parcializados.

**Dominócampeón: Del mismo. ¿Sabías que el clásico es en tres semanas?**

De la treintena de amigos de Dominó que tenía, dos tercios eran hinchas del D.F.C. Y Atem aceptaba a todos, por lo que consideraba esa distribución objetiva de la realidad aunque inexacta. Lo importante era que los fanáticos del D.F.C. eran más.

**Setockr: Claro que sé. ¿Qué clase de hincha crees que soy?**

La selección local era muy seguida por los habitantes de Dominó que estaban en el exterior. Era una de las pocas cosas que los mantenía vinculados con su lugar de origen. Lo que Atem había comprobado era que con los equipos no siempre pasaba eso.

**Dominócampeón: ¿Cómo lo ves?**

**Setockr: ¡Que ganamos! ¿O me tengo que poner el casete de periodista deportivo y decir que "es un clásico y en los clásicos no hay favoritos"?**

Atem lanzó una carcajada que retumbó en el local vacío.

**Dominócampeón: Es cierto, siempre dicen lo mismo y no se la juegan. Pero venimos mal y el Atlético también. Si bien yo soy el primero en querer ganar, nada me da certezas de que vamos a hacerlo. Jugamos horrible.**

Atem opinaba objetivamente del juego. Quería que su equipo triunfara, sí. Pero no iba a hacerlo si no corregía lo que estaba mal; y a él no le gustaba ignorar lo que estaba mal. A primera lectura, Seto parecía un hincha incondicional. Esos hinchas ignoraban los errores del equipo y siempre eran optimistas. Atem creía que el golpe de una derrota tenía mayor impacto en ellos, ya que no la preveían.

**Setockr: Uh... ¿Me escribiste para contarme lo horrendos que crees que somos? Eso sí que es aburridísimo...**

**Dominócampeón: Es que no estamos en nuestro mejor momento. No esperes mucho optimismo.**

El torneo se disputaba de forma semestral, en una ronda de todos contra todos, local y visitante. En definitiva, los equipos se enfrentaban entre sí cuatro veces al año. Y los dos campeones se volvían a enfrentar en una finalísima para definir el campeón anual. Hasta el momento se habían jugado diez fechas del segundo semestre, en las que el Club Atlético Dominó había cosechado más puntos. Eso también influía en el pesimismo que Atem emanaba en cuanto al enfrentamiento próximo.

**Setockr: Hemos estado peor. El último clásico al que fui, antes que me mudara, lo perdimos cuatro a uno. El siguiente tres a cero. El siguiente cuatro a dos. Peor no estamos...**

Atem iba recordando cada uno de los partidos que Seto hacía mención a medida que leía, y cada vez se iba frustrando más. Tres derrotas consecutivas, y casi todas por goleada; aunque algunos expertos historiadores de fútbol creyeran que goleadas eran si y solo si la diferencia de goles era de cuatro o más. Si bien era un clásico y en los clásicos no había favoritos, la estadística reciente favorecía al C.A.D. Y Seto sosteniendo que no estaban peor...

**Dominócampeón: ¡Tampoco es que estemos mejor! Aparte este técnico está obsesionado con jugar tocando, y a mí lo que me importa es ganar, ¡no jugar lindo! Él, con tal de que el equipo haga goles, nos deja sin golero para que vaya a hacer un taco en el área rival.**

Ese punto era el que lo ponía más nervioso de todos: el coach nuevo. Siempre quería ser el protagonista.

**Setockr: Deberías tenerle más paciencia. Desde que llegó está invicto, jaja...**

Atem no comprendía de dónde Seto sacaba tanta esperanza...

**Dominócampeón: Dos partidos.**

**Setockr: Ganados.**

El primero lo ganó dos a uno de atrás, cuando el otro equipo había empezado ganando por un error de la defensa y el partido se estaba terminando. Los goles fueron de pelotas detenidas, los jugadores por suerte no habían obedecido al técnico y comenzaron a jugar "a los pelotazos". El segundo se ganó con un gol en offside que el árbitro convalidó erróneamente.

**Dominócampeón: Apenas y con suerte.**

Los clásicos no se ganaban con suerte.

**Setockr: Valen tres puntos también.**

"No me digas" pensó. Ya no sabía que era menos soportable: si los periodistas que aún repitiendo frases hechas, al menos coincidían con él o Seto, que parecía más fan del técnico que del cuadro.

**Dominócampeón: Ya sé. Pero estás todo el partido con la sensación de que nos van a convertir en cualquier momento.**

Tradicionalmente, el hincha del C.A.D. se identificaba más con un fútbol aguerrido, de mucha marca y presión. El equipo se armaba de atrás hacia adelante, priorizando el cero en el arco propio. Cuando el equipo ganaba de atrás y en la hora, se decía que había ganado fiel a su historia. En cambio, los hinchas del D.F.C. tenían un paladar más exquisito. Se podía decir que les gustaba ver buen fútbol, y los goles producto de triangulaciones, toques y lujos se festejaban mucho más que un gol de córner. Quizás eso explicara por qué Seto tenía tanto entusiasmo con este nuevo entrenador. Pero Atem quería ganar. Siempre. Y como fuera.

**Setockr: Yo tengo la sensación de que vamos a anotar en CADA minuto. Parece que vemos partidos distintos. Jaja.**

Ese era otro punto que lo perturbaba. El equipo marraba muchos goles. Y en el fútbol había una frase que siempre se cumplía: goles errados son goles en contra.

**Dominócampeón: No, deja. Con todos los goles que erramos me quiero matar. Y más cada vez que el tipo se pasea por cuanto programa hay diciendo que "tuvimos más chances de gol", que "llegamos más veces al área"... Sí, pero si ellos te llegan tres veces y hacen dos goles y nosotros de quince solo convertimos uno, acepta que algo no anda bien.**

Sin dudas era un técnico muy particular. Como jugador también había dado de qué hablar...

**Setockr: No hay caso, ¿no? Vamos a salir campeones, te lo aseguro.**

Las chances de salir campeones para el D.F.C. eran mínimas, y aun ganando los cuatro partidos restantes dependía de otros resultados. Seto era un iluso. Confirmadísimo.

**Dominócampeón: ¡Ojalá! Yo soy el primero en querer ser campeón.**

**Setockr: ¿Escuchaste la versión del himno en rock?**

Atem se sorprendió del repentino cambio de tema, y más porque no sabía de qué hablaba.

**Dominócampeón: No, ni idea. Pásame el enlace.**

¿Qué himno? ¿El de Japón?

**Setockr: No lo subí acá. Pero lo descargo luego y lo subo. Está de más. Yo ya me voy a desconectar.**

**Dominócampeón: Dale me voy a ayudar a descargar las cosas.**

Atem cerró el celular pensando que debería proponerle apostar sobre si este técnico terminaba el campeonato o se hacía despedir antes.


	6. Sesión II:  Amane POV

> Amane salió del salón de clase a gran velocidad; no quería cruzarse en el hall con la profesora de filosofía; asignatura a la que prefería asistir lo menos posible.
> 
> Cruzó por delante de la dirección y miró hacia adentro sin pensarlo previamente. Dicha profesora tenía los ojos fijos en ella. Eso no era bueno.
> 
> Aun así siguió caminando hacia la cantina para que le recargaran saldo en su celular. El dinero se lo había dado su padre para la merienda. Pero en toda la semana no se había comprado nada, por lo que había juntado una buena cantidad. Además, no consideraba las condiciones higiénicas de la cantina las apropiadas para comer lo que cocinaban.
> 
> Se sentó en una de las mesas luego de concretar la recarga y entró en el chat.
> 
> Tenía quince mensajes nuevos sin leer. De esos, diez eran solicitudes de amistad de extranjeros. Los borró todos sin ánimos de perder el tiempo con eso.
> 
> Respondió los otros cinco, que eran de sus amigos. Algunos eran respuestas de conversaciones anteriores en medio de las que se había desconectado, y otros iniciando una nueva.
> 
> Estaba aburrida y en el chat no había nada que prometiera diversión.
> 
> Quizás lo mejor si era ir a clases, más cuando la profesora sabía que estaba allí. Una vez se había atrevido a llamar a su padre, y prefería que eso no se repitiera.
> 
> Regresó al salón cuando aún restaban dos minutos de recreo. Se sentó en el fondo del aula y revisó la lista de amigos del chat. Había dos usuarios conectados; eran dos chicos muy graciosos, con algunos gustos en común con ella, pero no tenía interés en chatear con ellos. Si le enviaban mensajes se los respondía, pero no había nada que ella les quisiera enviar.
> 
> Amane estaba a punto de cerrar el celular, cuando una notificación de solicitud de amistad pendiente le apareció. Era la de ese "Setockr".
> 
> Recordó que él no tenía foto de perfil, y que no iba a aceptarlo a menos que hubiera publicado una. En ese instante la profesora ingresó al salón, y Amane colocó la cartuchera de forma tal que no se percibiera que tenía el móvil sobre el pupitre. La profesora saludó la clase con su voz ronca, de volumen exagerado, y a Amane le dio inmediatamente ganas de retirarse.
> 
> Se concentró en su celular para ignorar su antipatía con la docente. Entró en el perfil de Seto para corroborar si había cumplido con su condición o no. Para su sorpresa, ¡había foto de perfil!
> 
> Amane aumentó el zoom de la imagen, con escepticismo. Su hermano, entre otras cosas, era fotógrafo y por eso ella estaba muy familiarizada con las características que una fotografía profesional presentaba. Esta de Seto era una. Y parecía una reproducción de un catálogo de modelo, de un chico por demás apuesto. Ese no era él.
> 
> Amane se miró a las dos chicas que se sentaban a su derecha. Se pasaban toda la clase hablando de famosos norteamericanos y moda. No le agradaban, pero podían ayudarla en este momento.
> 
> —Chicas, ¿conocen a este famoso? —les preguntó con la voz baja y paso el celular por debajo de la mesa.
> 
> Una de ellas lo tomó y se quedó observando lo foto por un largo rato. La otra se inclinó para verlo y al instante le arrebató el celular de la mano. Entusiasmada exclamó, sin importarle que toda la clase se volteara a verla:
> 
> —¡Encontraste al amor de mi vida! Soñé con él una vez y desde entonces...
> 
> —Cállate —la interrumpió su mejor amiga dándole a la vez una palmada en el hombro. Luego, ante la cara de sorpresa de la agredida, declaró—. ¿No ves que Amane sale con un famoso que no quiere revelarle su identidad?
> 
> Amane le sacó el celular, totalmente irritada por los comentarios que toda la clase había escuchado. Y el colmo era que la profesora también, y se encaminaba hacia su asiento.
> 
> ¡Qué tonta e imprudente que había sido! Esas dos boconas no podían ayudar en nada...
> 
> —Amane, dame tu celular. Te lo devolveré cuando finalice la clase —le dijo (gritó) la profesora seriamente.
> 
> Amane no creía que se lo devolvería sin ninguna repercusión. En un instante se imaginó que la profesora tomaba el móvil y exponía a toda la clase el sitio que estaba visitando. Eso era una pesadilla que prefería evitar. Entonces se dio cuenta de la suerte que tenía de que sus dos compañeras de clase no se hubieran percatado de ese detalle.
> 
> —Lo guardaré en mi mochila —sugirió ante la insistente mirada de la profesora.
> 
> Ésta se dio media vuelta y regresó al frente, aunque por el resto de la clase la estuvo observando con mayor atención.
> 
> El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos salieron disparados del salón, seguidos de la docente.
> 
> Amane tomó nuevamente su celular y le envió a Seto un mensaje, aún sin aceptar la solicitud.
> 
> **Amane17: Hola Seto. Vi que subiste una foto como pactamos. ¿En verdad eres tú?**
> 
> En ese momento Seto estaba desconectado, por lo que no recibiría su respuesta inmediata. Cuando se puso la mochila para retirarse, una de las chicas que vieron la foto le dijo:
> 
> —¿Me puedes pasar la foto por bluetooth? Quizás si la muestro a otras amigas lo reconozcan...
> 
> Amane sentía que hacerlo no era lo correcto, pero tampoco lo era que Seto utilizara fotos ajenas como propias, así que accedió.
> 
> Muy probablemente él jamás se enteraría.


	7. Sesión II:  Pegasus POV

Pegasus cerró la puerta de su oficina con fuerza, dejándoles claro a sus empleados que tanta incompetencia era intolerable y que les convenía no molestarlo de nuevo a menos que fuera un asunto de máxima urgencia.

Se recostó en una de los sillones que adornaba un rincón, agotado.

Necesitaba asesoramiento de recursos humanos. Varios de los trabajadores habían obtenido el empleo como consecuencia de algún favor. Y para Pegasus no estaba mal. El problema surgía cuando luego de tanto tiempo esos empleados se iban acumulando y terminabas rodeado de personas realmente incapacitadas para tareas necesarias.

Aún le restaba una hora para el final de su jornada laboral. Podía retirarse antes si se le antojaba; pero su sentido de responsabilidad no se lo permitía. Él predicaba con el ejemplo.

Además, sentía cierto placer por la incomodidad que le provocaba al resto, sabiendo que él estaba allí molesto con ellos y que trabajarían con esa presión.

Todo ese trabajo de ese día estaba liquidado. Noventa minutos libres pero sin nada para hacer.

Quizás debiera reconsiderar irse antes. Conocía a varios jóvenes osados que vivían solos. ¿A cuál de ellos podía sorprender temprano?

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón con el propósito de de recordar los últimos intercambios que había tenido con cada uno, pero el celular estaba con la pantalla activada y el chat se había abierto debido al contacto con otras cosas en su bolsillo. Era un móvil de pantalla táctil.

Pegasus vio que tenía un mensaje sin leer. Hacía varios días que no entraba al chat. Lo abrió.

**Setockr: Porque tú lo estás viendo desde esa perspectiva...**

Pegasus tardó unos segundos en recordar quién era este Setockr y de qué estaban hablando. Cuando por fin lo hizo, rió por lo bajo. Al parecer Seto seguía insistiendo con su supuesta ingenuidad en cuanto a la connotación homosexual de sus actos.

Pegasus meditó sobre qué responderle, en caso de hacerlo. ¿Qué sentido tenía continuar discutiendo con alguien en el otro extremo del planeta? Mientras pensaba al respecto, deslizaba la pantalla del móvil hacia arriba y hacia abajo acompasadamente. En eso entró en el perfil de Setockr sin intención. Iba a retroceder a la página anterior cuando se percató de que tenía publicada una foto de perfil.

Pegasus aumentó el zoom de la imagen y la analizó.

Seto era japonés, o porque había nacido allí o porque uno de sus padres era un nipón en el extranjero que en algún momento de la infancia de Seto había retornado a su país de origen, de forma tal que este se sintiera oriental.

Pero algunas de sus características físicas delataban que uno de sus progenitores era europeo o de ascendencia caucásica. No por sus ojos azules, porque podía tratarse de lentes de contacto. Sino por la forma en que sus ojos presentaban pliegue epicántico. No porque su rostro fuera alargado; Pegasus sabía que a diferencia de los chinos o coreanos, el rostro de los japoneses no era necesariamente redondo. Sino por la forma en que sus pómulos no se extendían hacia afuera.

Esa combinación lo hacía atractivo. Atractivo pero a miles de kilómetros.

**Reflexiones28: Sexy.**

Ese comentario dejó Pegasus en su foto de perfil. Y cerró el chat no sin antes notar que ahora Seto tenía tres amigos, y que el tercero también era un hombre, aunque más joven.

Guardó su celular en el bolsillo y se retiró a su apartamento, dejando a sus empleados terminar la jornada laboral mucho más tranquilos.


	8. Sesión II:  Jonouchi POV

Jonouchi se sentía aturdido. Su hermana y su madre hablaban continuamente de asuntos intrascendentes, sin querer que el silencio se filtrara en el comedor. Él, por el contrario, hubiera dado una fortuna con tal de que cerraran la boca unos minutos.

En su trabajo, los dueños decidieron establecer un día de promociones, que mayormente consistían en descuentos sobre el valor de las prendas. Esto significó que gran cantidad de gente se aglomerara en el local. La fila en la caja, la gente en el probador, los clientes que le consultaban por talles y precios colmaron su paciencia.

Y lo peor de todo fue que su compañera le bajó la presión y se retiró a su casa cuando apenas llevaban dos horas del local abierto y restaban siete.

Tras salir de aquel martirio se fue a la academia. El tema que el profesor estaba explicando era para nada interesante; lo cual no ayudaba a la hora de prestar atención. No tomó ningún apunte, tendría que pedírselos luego a alguno de sus compañeros.

Cuando llegó a la pizzería, su madre no le dio respiro y le reprochó los días que, con su malhumor de por medio, no había "cumplido" con sus horas de atender la pizzería. No le quedó otra opción más que ayudarla, y bancarse las preguntas de los clientes habituales sobre su ausencia. Que si tenía exámenes, que si había estado enfermo, que si ya tenía novia...

Eran las doce y treinta posterior al mediodía y apenas estaban cenando.

Quería tirarse en su cama y descansar, aunque no tuviera sueño.

Aparentemente su madre y su hermana tampoco, y aquella conversación que tenían iba para largo rato más.

—Me voy a dormir —dijo levantándose.

—Ve, corazón. Gracias por ayudarnos.

Su madre le sonrió de una forma que lo dejó dudando sobre la genuinidad de aquel agradecimiento. Porque en realidad sonó como un reproche.

Luego de una necesitada muy necesaria ducha, Jonouchi saltó sobre su cama y se cubrió de pies a cabeza con la sábana. Como se lo esperaba, el sueño no venía fácil y terminó destapándose la cara y se quedó mirando el techo, aburrido.

Tomó su celular y entró al chat, hacía varios días que no iniciaba sesión. Estaba decepcionado, aunque solo un poco. El último incidente le serviría para evitar futuras malas experiencias con los usuarios del sitio.

Se sorprendió al ver que tenía treinta y seis mensajes nuevos, y siete comentarios en las fotos de su sitio. Primero revisó los comentarios; la gran mayoría hacían alusión a su atractivo físico. Otros pocos aprovechaban para promocionar los sitios propios.

Jonouchi estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios que a diario recibía en sus fotografías, de alguna forma alimentaban su ego y lo hacían sentir seguro. Lo malo era que la gran mayoría de esos usuarios estaban en el sitio solo para sex-chats, y no para cosas serias que era lo que Jonouchi en definitiva anhelaba. Era muy fácil registrarse con perfiles falsos porque el sitio no te demandaba ningún tipo de verificación mediante el móvil o correo electrónico.

Jonouchi agradeció cada uno de los comentarios en su sitio rápidamente y se abocó a la gran cantidad de mensajes tenía. Al final resultó una tarea agotadora cómo su jornada laboral reciente. Muchos mensajes cargados de contenido sexual, lo que no era para sorprenderse. Algunos amigos que a menudo charlaban con él le preguntaban cómo estaba, seguramente preocupados de no verlo conectado como a diario acostumbraba. Algunas recomendaciones o auto propagandas de sitios. Y demasiadas solicitudes de amistad tediosas.

Se quedó mirando su lista de mensajes leídos sin mucho interés, mientras iba vaciando su bandeja de entrada. Hasta que llegó al día de la dichosa pelea. Abrió el mensaje de Setockr recordando todo lo que había pasado ese día, y se preguntó si habría hecho más amigos. Entonces, sin nada mejor que hacer, visitó su perfil. Setockr estaba conectado y tenía, aparte de él, dos amigos más. Eran todos hombres y eso le llevó a preguntarse si lo había agregado solo porque era de Dominó o porque además quería establecer contacto con usuarios masculinos. En otras palabras, si además era gay.

Seto no había creado sitios en el tiempo que llevaba registrado, por lo que no había mucho más para revisar. Iba a regresar a la página anterior cuando se percató de que tenía foto de perfil. Amplió la imagen con un poco de curiosidad y se sorprendió. Inmediatamente se instaló en su mente la duda de que el de la foto fuera realmente Setockr.

La foto encuadraba su rostro y parte de su cuerpo. "Seto" posaba recostado contra la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos de su jean negro y una de sus piernas flexionadas, con la planta del pie apoyada en la pared. El chico de la foto era de complexión delgada, pero con músculos definidos, aunque no de forma corpulenta. Era esbelto, pero no alto; quizás porque aún era joven. Su piel era pálida, sin imperfecciones. Su rostro era alargado y bien proporcionado, con el mentón nítido. Algo en el conjunto de sus cejas, parcialmente cubiertas por un largo cerquillo castaño, y nariz, larga y angosta, le daban cierta severidad a su expresión facial. Hubiera sido una expresión seria, de no ser por la nimia curva de sus labios.

**Dominósxcboi: ¿Eres tú el de la foto?**

Le envió el mensaje viendo que Setockr estaba conectado.

Jonouchi guardó la foto en su celular y se levantó de la cama. Buscó en los cajones de la mesita contigua el cable de datos y se sentó frente a la computadora de escritorio. Copió la fotografía en el computador y a continuación ingresó en un sitio de internet que consistía en un buscador de imágenes iguales o similares a las seleccionadas.

Jonouchi cargó la fotografía y probó primero buscar imágenes iguales. Para su sorpresa, la herramienta no arrojó resultados. Sin darse por vencido, probó escrutar imágenes similares. Esta vez figuraban en los resultados de búsqueda imágenes de hombres que Jonouchi inspeccionó minuciosamente.

Ninguno era él. El sitio no era totalmente efectivo, quizás era una celebridad poco conocida y esa imagen fue copiada de cuentas personales a las que el buscador no podía acceder. E incluso podía ser una foto trucada. ¿Por qué no?

Jonouchi desconectó su celular, apagó el computador y volvió a acostarse, dejando sus sospechas para analizarlas luego.

Frustrado de no poder conciliar el sueño a la una y media de la madrugada, actualizó el chat.

**Setockr: Sí.**

Jonouchi lo pensó un momento, considerando la posibilidad. Obviamente, si estuviera utilizando la foto de otra persona no lo admitiría. Pero, ¿y si realmente era él? Eventualmente podía pedirle que subiera una foto tomada en el momento e incluso conocerse en persona, así que continuó la conversación considerando la respuesta de Seto como verdadera hasta demostrar lo contrario.

**Dominósxcboi: ¡Diablos, eres sexy!**

¿Por qué no admitirlo? Si Seto subía una foto como esa era para llamar la atención y para que lo halagaran.

**Setockr: Jaja... gracias.**

¿La gracia? Jonouchi se preguntó cómo debía entonar ese mensaje. ¿Cómo sería Seto? ¿Cómo hablaría? Porque podía imaginar que era arrogante y soberbio e interpretar el mensaje de esa forma; o por el contrario, que era ignorante de su propio atractivo o humilde al respecto. Esta segunda opción le resultaba imposible.

**Dominósxcboi: Apuesto a que oyes eso todo el tiempo.**

Esa parecía una buena forma de ver cómo Seto era realmente, según lo que respondiera. Algo como "Claro que no" o "realmente no me fijo en ello" sonaría a molestia fingida. Algo "no te imaginas cuánto" o "sí, todo el tiempo" sería una respuesta demasiado vanidosa. Pensándolo bien, no había respuesta que lo convenciera de que Seto era un engreído; quizás esa opinión estaba motivada por su expresión en la foto o por su necesidad de mentir para presumir algo. Cualquiera de sus hipótesis lo conducían a la misma conclusión.

**Setockr: No es algo que los hombres me digan a menudo, jaja.**

Al leer el mensaje recordó que Seto solo tenía tres amigos hombres. ¿Qué estaría buscando?

**Dominósxcboi: ¿Cómo te defines?**

¿Y si el de la fotografía realmente era Setockr? ¿Y si las mujeres le mencionaban hasta el hartazgo su atractivo, pero los hombres no? ¿Cómo debía interpretarse su mensaje? ¿Cómo un lamento?

Jonouchi sacudió la cabeza. Estaba suponiendo más de lo normal, Seto podía estar simplemente sorprendido o quién sabe qué. Maldito insomnio.

**Setockr: ¿Qué?**

Si Seto era homosexual y entraba al chat con interés en hombres, sabría a qué se refería. ¿Por qué hacerse el desentendido entonces?

**Dominósxcboi: Si eres gay, hetero o bi.**

Para Jonouchi tal cosa como bisexual no existía. Creía que aquellos que se definían así simplemente temían revelar su homosexualidad abiertamente.

**Setockr: Ah, eso. Hace bastante tiempo que tengo una relación con mi novia. Hay hombres que me atraen, pero no es algo que pretenda DEFINIR ahora en realidad.**

Jonouchi se preguntó cuánto sería bastante tiempo. Porque podía ser que Seto llevara mucho tiempo con esa chica y recientemente comenzara a sentir cierta atracción por hombres. En ese caso, si podía resultar difícil terminar una relación. Pero si la relación hubiera comenzado después y Seto la continuaba solo para no admitir su homosexualidad, era una situación totalmente distinta.

Jonouchi se percató de que seguía suponiendo y suponiendo sin cesar. Su cerebro no dejaba de imaginar distintos escenarios, aunque tuviera que ir a trabajar otra vez en cinco horas.

**Dominósxcboi: Pero si realmente es así, deberías actuar al respecto. Debe haber muchos hombres dispuestos a hacerte feliz. ¡Al menos yo lo estaría! Pero, ¿qué dicen ellos?**

Jonouchi esperó con el celular en la mano unos diez minutos, hasta que Seto se desconectó del chat sin haberle respondido. Eso lo dejó pensando. ¿Se habría enojado con su comentario?


	9. Sesión III:  Amane POV.

Amane observó el mensaje sumamente fastidiada. No por lo que el mismo contenía, sino porque aún no era capaz de demostrar que aquello no era cierto.

**Setockr: Sí, soy yo. ¿Por qué aún no me aceptas?**

Desde que leyó ese mensaje estuvo revisando sitios que buscaban imágenes idénticas o similares en la web, como su hermano le había sugerido en otras ocasiones. Ninguna había funcionado, los resultados que obtenían ni siquiera eran similares. Takaido, un amigo de su hermano que se encontraba de visita en el apartamento, le comentó que algunos programas tenían esa función, y con su ayuda Amane fue capaz de convencer a Ryou para que le permitiera instalar alguno de esos.

En dos horas frente al computador ya había probado tres softwares diferentes, cada uno peor que el otro, mientras soportaba los comentarios de su hermano respecto a las altas posibilidades de que le terminara infectando la máquina por instalar porquerías.

—¿Qué foto es Amane? —le preguntó de pronto el amigo de Ryou.

Amane, un poco sorprendida por el repentino interés, sopesó los pro y contra de mostrarle la fotografía de Seto.

El aspecto más negativo de todos era la presencia de su hermano. No quería que se entrometiera en sus asuntos, aunque a veces no le quedara otra alternativa. Como por ejemplo, cuando su hermano sin disimular se paseaba una y otra vez de un lado al otro de la habitación, pasando demasiado cerca de escritorio. O cuando se quedaba parado a su espalda, para fastidiarla y lograr que abandonara la computadora.

Ryou sabía que ella era usuaria de ese chat, y no perdía oportunidad de criticarlo y echarle en cara que no tenía edad para usar esos sitios de depravados. Amane entendía que el chat no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pero al notar que su hermano jamás les contó nada a sus padres, sabía que comentarle algo respecto a la foto no significaría un problema en ese sentido. Quizás un par de bromas molestas y ya.

—Alguien me envió una foto diciendo que era suya, pero creo que no es así.

Los otros dos se miraron, intercambiando un mensaje con la mirada que obviamente Amane no comprendía.

Sin prestarles más atención, procedió a ejecutar el cuarto programa. Era una versión de prueba, con algunas funciones bloqueadas. Una de ellas, de la que Amane se lamentaba profundamente, permitía buscar entre las imágenes de redes sociales compartidas de forma pública. Como era de esperarse, sin dichas funciones, los resultados que el programa arrojó eran inútiles, sin nada que ver con la fotografía "de" Seto.

En un acto reflejo provocado por su ira, Amane dio un puñetazo sobre el escritorio que atrajo la atención de todos.

—Si no te calmas no solo me vas a dejar sin compu, también sin muebles —protestó su hermano.

El amigo de este se levantó del sillón y se acercó a donde la albina estaba. Observó el monitor detenidamente mientras Amane lo miraba a él. Cuando su mirada se fijó en la de ella, aclaró:

—Con razón no le crees, si esa es una fotografía profesional. ¿O no? —al decir lo último se volteó al fotógrafo que ya se estaba acercando.

Ryou asintió mientras observaba la imagen.

—Parece tomada para un book... ¿Qué te dijo que era? ¿Modelo?

—No me dijo nada, pero no hace falta porque la foto obviamente no es de él. Es un idiota importante...

—¿Y cómo sabes que no es él? Hay idiotas en todas las profesiones...

Era en circunstancias como esas que Amane deseaba ser hija única. No podía ser que Ryou creyera que una persona medianamente reconocida se dignara a entrar a un sitio así. Si Seto era modelo, era conocido y siempre podía correr el riesgo de que su participación en sitios con tal reputación lo perjudicara en su carrera. Amane recordó la clase de amigos que a Seto no le molestaba tener...

Y recordó además la mención de las bombas atómicas en su primera conversación con Seto y se puso de peor humor.

—Tienes razón, si hay fotógrafos idiotas por qué no los va a haber modelos.

Cuando Ryou le iba a responder, Takaido lo interrumpió con una sugerencia.

—¿Por qué no pruebas con la versión Premium?

—¿Tú la tienes? —le preguntó Amane esperanzada.

—No... Pero Ryou puede comprarla...jaja

Al mayor de los hermanos Bakura no le hizo mucha gracia la propuesta.

—Soy demasiado idiota para comprar eso.

Amane se mordió el labio inferior cayendo en la cuenta de que había cometido un error importante al insultar a su hermano.

—Dale, son solo cuarenta dólares —insistió su amigo—. Luego te puede servir para saber si alguien está robando algunas de tus fotografías. Además, yo también quiero saber realmente es él jaja

—Sí, me imagino —le respondió el albino a regañadientes, sacando su billetera del bolsillo de la campera.

Amane, muy contenta, se preguntó cómo hacía ese chico para ser capaz de convencer a su hermano tan fácilmente. También resonó en su mente la respuesta de su hermano. "Sí, me imagino." ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso?

Ryou le extendió su tarjeta de crédito, sacándola de sus razonamientos. Amane procedió a realizar la compra antes de que cambiara de opinión. Los otros dos se quedaron observando el monitor, curiosos.

Para su desgracia, la alegría duró muy poco y el programa no arrojó resultados. Luego de una búsqueda de quince minutos, no había dado con ninguna imagen idéntica dentro de la gran base de imágenes que analizaba.

—Qué desperdicio —recalcó Ryou, molesto—. Debe ser él...

—No —insistió Amane, irritada por la ingenuidad de su hermano—. Si fuera él, ¿por qué subiría una imagen laboral a un chat?

—Para presumir —respondió Ryou como si la cosa más evidente del mundo—. Deberías considerar otras posibilidades también... No sé... ¿Tú por qué subes tus fotos?

—Claro que no era para presumir, si estuvo dándome mil quinientas excusas antes de subir la foto porque no quería hacerlo.

—¿Y si no quería hacerlo justamente porque es él y lo pueden reconocer? —Ryou continuó con el análisis de posibilidades.

—Habría subido una foto común si fuera él... es la cosa más simple del mundo. Es evidente que no es él... Quizás es fotógrafo y usa una foto de un cliente... Deberías considerar todas las posibilidades, Ryou —ironizó.

—¿Y si tantas dudas tienes por qué no le pides que suba una foto sacada en el momento? —intervino Takaido, luego de divertirse con el intenso debate.

—No va a querer —explicó pacientemente—, ya mencioné que apenas accedió a subir una.

—Inténtalo igual. Más que negarse no puede hacer...

Seto estaba conectado en ese preciso momento. Amane prefirió consultarle algo antes de hacer pedidos improductivos. Ryou y Takaido no se apartaron de su lado.

**Amane17: ¿Pero por qué subes una fotografía profesional?**

_"Veamos qué excusa absurda pones ahora"_ se dijo sin prestar atención a la conversación que los otros dos tenían. Ya le molestaba que no se apartaran, pero prefirió ignorarlos dentro de lo posible.

Tal y como lo caracterizaba, Seto respondió de inmediato.

**Setockr: Subí la foto más reciente que tengo.**

—Sí, claro —murmuró.

Esa respuesta se le antojaba tan absurda. Hoy en día la gente se sacaba fotos con sus móviles a diario. Y Seto no podía ser la excepción.

—Está evadiendo el asunto —concluyó el amigo de Ryou, y al percatarse de que los hermanos lo observaban curiosos, procedió a aclarar—. Me refiero a que no aclara por qué opta por una foto profesional, que creo es lo que origina todas tus dudas. ¡Pregúntale!

—Ya le pregunté —recalcó la albina volviendo la atención a la pantalla, con una idea clara de lo que tenía que preguntarle a Seto a continuación.

**Amane17: ¿Eres modelo o algo así?**

Amane estaba convencida de que Seto negaría ser modelo y que, como como en su primera conversación, no iba a responder de forma clara y concreta. Al menos no según los criterios que ella manejaba. Pero, ¿qué más podía ser?

_"Un mentiroso"_ se dijo.

Se sorprendió al ver como Takaido F5 en el teclado. Parecía más ansioso que ella en dilucidar esta cuestión.

—Ya respondió —señaló.

—Deberías pedirle que suba una foto ya en vez de hacerle tantas preguntas —sugirió Ryou—. Responde muy rápido.

—Es lo que voy a hacer, histéricas —la última palabra la pronunció a regañadientes mientras abría el mensaje.

**Setockr: No soy modelo. No sé a qué te refieres con 'algo así'. Me dijiste que sabrías si esa foto no era mía pero veo que no lo sabes.**

—Jaja. Ya te sacó la ficha —dijo el mayor de los Bakura con malicia—. No deberías de presumir cosas que no puedes hacer.

—El único que presume mentiras es él... ¡¿Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga?!

—A papá le va a importar... —comenzó Ryou, pero su amigo interrumpió otro round de lucha verbal entre hermanos.

—¿Podrías pedirle la foto, por favor?

Amane volvió a concentrarse en el chat, dejando cuestiones como si su hermano realmente le comentaría a su padre o por qué su Takaido demostraba tanto interés en Seto para meditar más tarde. Una cosa a la vez.

**Amane17: ¿No puedes sacarte una fotografía con tu celular y subirla?**

Amane notó incrédula cómo tenía la cabeza del amigo de Ryou prácticamente encima de su hombro. ¡Qué entrometido!

—¿Esto de pedir fotos lo hacer con todos los de ese lupanar virtual o es solo con este chico? —le preguntó su hermano de la nada.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en ella hasta que se decidió a hablar.

—¿Qué es "lupanar"?

—Cosas de grandes—se apresuró el amigo del albino mientras actualizaba la página sistemáticamente.

—¡No jodas! —exclamó Bakura— ¿Te metes a diario en un chat porno y no sabes lo que es "lupanar"?

—No es un chat porno —Amane defendió lo que para muchos era indefendible.

—¡Ya respondió!

Amane le arrebató el ratón de la mano deseando que ambos explotaran, se desintegraran o, por lo menos, se teletransportaran muy lejos.

**Setockr: Claro que puedo.**

La respuesta no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Seto parecía un experto en hacerla perder el tiempo y la paciencia.

—¡Fíjate en el perfil!

—Tampoco es Flash —dijo Ryou.

—No la va a subir —les aclaró con toda seguridad Amane—. Siempre hace lo mismo. Hasta que no le insistes quinientas veces no sube las fotos, no responde las cosas...

—¿Y tú por qué le das tanta importancia? —preguntó su hermano, por demás inquisitivo.

—No se la doy. Simplemente me gusta desenmascarar mentirosos.

**Amane17: ¿Y bien?**

—¿Por qué no pides algo para comer? —dijo Takaido a la vez que se erguía.

Ryou asintió y se fue a la kitchenette, del lado opuesto a donde ellos estaban. Tomó un folleto de una rotisería que tenía sujeto a la heladera con un imán y observó el menú detenidamente.

Amane lo observó un momento, lista para objetar cualquier pedido que pudiera contener aceitunas. De repente sintió dos golpecitos en el hombro que le recordaron del chat. Resopló fastidiada a la vez que ingresaba a la bandeja de entrada.

**Setockr: ¿Es necesario?**

**Amane17: ¿Tú qué crees?**

—Tenías razón, da quinientas vuel...

—¡Basta! —objetó Amane, harta de tener un comentarista de cada mensaje que recibía— Ve a elegir la comida y asegúrate de que no traiga aceitunas.

Takaido se quedó perplejo unos instantes, tras los cuales se alejó del escritorio notoriamente molesto. ¡Cómo si tuviera derecho!

**Setockr: Eres muy especial, ¿sabes? Deberías haberme descrito los requisitos especiales de la fotografía desde el primer momento. Primero voy a borrar la otra...**

Amane hizo una nota mental de exigirles a sus nuevos contactos una foto tomada en el momento. Nunca lo había hecho porque antes ninguno de sus amigos en el chat había publicado una foto evidentemente ajena.

**Amane17: Me alegra ser especial para ti, Seto.**

Amane volvió su atención hacia su hermano. Tenía el teléfono en la mano, pero discutía algo con su Takaido. Y hablaban en un volumen bajo, dejando clarísimo que no querían hacerla partícipe.

Mejor que se distrajeran con sus asuntos.

**Setockr: Jaja... ¿Tengo que quitarme algo?**

—Idiota —dijo.

**Amane17: Sí, puedes elegir entre la máscara y el maquillaje.**

Tras ese mensaje Seto estuvo sin responder unos cuantos minutos. Amane temió que se hubiera desconectado, pero corroboró que no era así al visitar su perfil. Estaba conectado y ya había eliminado la fotografía anterior.

**Amane17: ¿Qué haces?**

Pasaron dos teorías por su mente: la primera, y más probable a su criterio, consistía en que Seto estaba buscando otra foto de este mismo famoso.

**Setockr: Borrar la información exif de la fotografía... Si no lo hago podrías saber qué modelo de celular tengo.**

**Amane17: ¿Y eso es malo?**

Aquello se le antojaba una excusa seudocientífica para ganar tiempo y encontrar la nueva foto falsa.

**Setockr: Creo que haré muchos amigos aquí, y si alguno resulta ser un maniático** — **o maniática** — **: ¿quién sabe qué haría con esa información?**

"Información exif" se repitió mentalmente sin tener idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo. Pensó en preguntarle a su hermano, pero eso significaría que volverían a escoltarla mientras estuviera chateando. No, gracias.

Optó por buscar en Google de qué se podría tratar. Los títulos que le aparecieron entre los primeros resultados despertaron una alarma mientras los iba leyendo.

"Datos exif: el DNI de las fotos", "Información exif: el ADN de tus fotos", "Exif: la información oculta en las fotos", "Exif: los datos personales ocultos en tu fotografía"...

Amane no soportó más su desconocimiento e ingresó en uno de los artículos sobre estos datos. Comprendió entonces que las fotografías tomadas por cámaras digitales pueden contener la fecha, hora y modelo de cámara con la que fueron tomadas. El informe revelaba también que los últimos modelos de cámaras y celulares podían añadir las coordenadas GPS de donde fueron capturadas.

Esto último podía explicar por qué Seto pretendía borrar esa información, en el caso de que él realmente fuera el de la foto. Pero Amane estaba convencida de que no era así.

Lo bueno de aquello era que ahora contaba con una herramienta para saber más sobre las fotografías que sus amigos —y no— publicaban en el chat.

**Amane17: ¿Insinúas que soy una maniática?**

Tras su primera conversación, le había dado la impresión de que Seto era un excéntrico. Ahora, con más información de por qué tenía algunos comportamientos muy poco ortodoxos, Amane concluyó que maniático era justamente la mejor forma de definirlo. A él. Las mentiras siempre te obligan a cuidar tus espaldas a cada instante, y Seto mentía apropiándose de la identidad física de alguien más. Era lógico que se persiguiera de esa forma.

**Setockr: Es genial que leas entre líneas. Hecho.**

Amane se preguntó si con "hecho" se refería a que había finalizado de borrar los metadatos o si ya había cumplido con subir la fotografía. Eso era fácil de aclarar, por lo que no perdió más tiempo e ingresó a su perfil.

Al ver la miniatura, Amane se dio cuenta enseguida de que la persona fotografiada era la misma que en la captura anterior. Hizo clic sobre la imagen para agrandarla, mientras se mordía el labio inferior muy irritada porque Seto insistiera en usar fotos ajenas.

En la fotografía, "Seto" estaba sentado frente a un escritorio, con el torso semi-volteado y mirando hacia la cámara que evidentemente estaba del lado opuesto al mueble, quedando parcialmente de espaldas al computador.

Cuando Amane observó el monitor más detenidamente, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. La ventana del navegador mostraba abierta la página del chat. Más exactamente, uno de los mensajes que ella le había enviado. Aún sin convencerse, Amane escudriñó la fecha y hora en la barra de tareas del ordenador de Seto y comparó con la actual. Apenas unos ocho minutos atrás. La misma fecha.

No podía ser...

Ryou ya estaba hablando con la rotisería. Quién sabe qué expresión portaría el rostro de la albina que cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del amigo de su hermano, motivó que este se sorprendiera y se acercara al escritorio.

—Parece que es él, ¿no? —le preguntó mientras observaba la pantalla. Amane le señaló el rincón de la fecha y hora en la fotografía, que representaban la gran cuestión.

—Igual aún no me convence...

Amane cerró la foto y se dirigió al menú de amigos para aceptar de una vez la solicitud de amistad, al menos por el momento.

**Amane17: Bueno Seto, ya te acepté. La foto que subiste cumple con mis condiciones.**

—Él es muy listo, al menos en cuanto a informática —continuó explicando a Takaido, teniendo en cuenta su reciente descubrimiento sobre los datos exif—. No me sorprendería que haya manipulado la fotografía digitalmente o...

—Bueno, bueno —la interrumpió de pronto—. Si tan importante es pídele su número móvil, su Facebook, su MSN... O una cita. Si no se la pido yo, jaja...

Amane se preguntaría más tarde por qué su hermano carraspeó aparentemente molesto, justo en ese momento. Y por qué su amigo se rió con más intensidad y se alejó hacia la kitchenette, donde ambos volvieron a hablar de forma discreta.

**Setockr: Me alegra haberte complacido.**

Por algún motivo, el uso de la palabra "complacido" le resultó intolerable. Ya se lo imaginaba creyendo que se había salido con la suya por su engaño.

**Amane17: ¿Debo leer entre líneas otra vez?**

Amane descartó la sugerencia de pedirle su número, porque era algo muy personal y no quería que Seto interpretara que estaba interesada en él, porque no era así. En cambio, el perfil de las redes sociales era más común que se intercambiara.

**Setockr: Claro que no...**

**Amane17: ¿Tienes Facebook?**

Unos minutos después Seto se desconectó sin haberle respondido y Amane no pudo evitar asociarlo con su pregunta.


	10. Sesión III:  Atem POV.

Atem arrojó la mochila que acababa de aprontar encima de su cama y descendió las escaleras a gran velocidad. Lamentaba que Yugi y su abuelo se encontraran en casa porque significaba que le preguntarían por temas que no quería siquiera rozar. Deseaba que la comida transcurriera rápidamente.

Llegó hasta el comedor y tomó asiento en el lado opuesto al de su primo, apenas dándole tiempo al pobre conejo de éste de abandonar el lugar.

Semejante detalle no pasó desapercibido para Yugi. Atem tenía problemas, y los únicos problemas capaces de ocasionarle ese mal humor involucraban a Shizuka. Y por mucho que Atem quisiera fingir que no le afectaba, lo cierto es que le salía muy mal.

—Casi te le sientas encima. —protestó.

Atem lo observó fastidiado. Alguien tendría que haberle explicado a Yugi que los conejos no son personas, son mascotas, y las mascotas no almuerzan sentados en la mesa junto a sus dueños. Pero no le dijo nada al respecto, y comenzó a comer sin esperar a que su abuelo los acompañara.

—Bunny no tiene la culpa de tus problemas con Shizuka —insistió el otro, sin resignarse a que Atem lo ignorara.

—¿Y yo sí? —le espetó Atem irritado, con una mirada que habría bastado para que cualquier otro interlocutor concluyera el diálogo allí. Pero Yugi no se amilanaba con sus expresiones ni sus tonos de voz, lo conocía hacía dieciséis años.

—Eso no lo sé —respondió entre risas—. Si me cuentas lo que ocurrió esta vez quizás me dé cuenta.

—Paso.

Atem comenzó a comer más rápido, tratando de huir de su primo, que generalmente se salía con la suya y, aunque había algunas excepciones, esta no iba a ser una de ellas.

—Entonces es culpa tuya por enojarte en vez de solucionarlo, sí.

—¿Cómo lo voy a solucionar yo si es su familia? ¡Es ella la que lo tiene que solucionar!

Ante la explosión de Atem, Yugi recordó que la mayoría de las veces que discutían era por el tiempo extra que Shizuka en varias ocasiones trabajaba en la pizzería de su madre porque su hermano no lo hacía. Por lo que su primo le contaba, Yugi sabía que la madre de Shizuka de una forma u otra se lo reclamaba a Jonouchi, pero este ya era mayor y tenía su propio trabajo, de forma que el control que ella tenía sobre él no era el mismo que ejercía sobre su hija aún menor de edad. Más allá de comentarle a su madre cómo esta situación perjudicaba su relación con Atem, Yugi no veía cómo Shizuka podría solucionar algo así.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas bien lo que pasó, si es obvio que lo quieres hablar con alguien?

Atem lo consideró un instante, pero a esa altura estaba clarísimo que iba a acceder.

—Yo te lo contaré —comenzó—, pero donde te pongas de su lado, arrojaré ese conejo a la calle... muerto.

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo —rió Yugi, sin siquiera considerar posibles sus amenazas.

—Como verás, hoy no tuve clases. Hay asamblea de docentes, así que viendo que no tenía que madrugar, ayer fui a buscar a Shizuka para ir a ver la función de stand-up de unos humoristas de la radio. Llego y estaba trabajando, y, aunque es algo que me podía esperar, lo peor no fue eso.

—¿Qué fue entonces? —interrumpió Yugi.

—Le pregunté a qué hora salía y le comenté de la función. Como era de esperarse, estaba cubriendo a su hermano que llegó a la casa y se encerró en su cuarto.

—Lo mismo de siempre... —volvió a interrumpir Yugi.

Atem negó con la cabeza.

—Eso ya ni me sorprende. Yo hubiera esperado hasta que cerraran, ya me acostumbré... La cuestión es que me dijo que luego de cerrar el local se iría con su madre a la casa de su tía, que ya había accedido y que ahora no lo podía cancelar.

Atem se quedó en silencio, observándolo con atención, y esperando a que Yugi sacara las mismas conclusiones que él.

—No entiendo —comenzó Yugi incrédulo—, ¿te enojas porque decidió acompañar a su madre antes de saber que tú querías salir con ella? ¿Por qué no le enviaste un mensaje preguntándole si podía? ¿Por qué no la llamaste? Si vives con el celular en la mano.

Atem se refregó la cara con ambas manos, no podía creer que Yugi fuera tan pero tan ingenuo.

—¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta? —y esperó unos segundos innecesarios, pues era evidente que a Yugi esas cosas ni se le pasaban por la cabeza— Es obvio que su madre y su hermano se pusieron de acuerdo para dejarlo a él de noche a solas en su casa, y hacer lo que se le cante la gana. Aparte, obvio que le mandé un mensaje, siempre le mando mensajes y tarda horas en responder... Si tengo la suerte de que responda, porque a veces me dice que no los vio, como ayer, por ejemplo.

Yugi comprendió que la situación era más compleja de lo que en un principio había pensado, eso en el caso de que las conclusiones que Atem había sacado fueran acertadas. ¿Para qué querría quedarse a solas el hermano de Shizuka?

—¿Jonouchi tiene novia? —consultó de repente.

—Novia —rió Atem—. No sé si tiene novia o no, ni lo que tenga. No es necesario que tenga nada, está claro.

Ambos abandonaron la conversación en cuanto Sugoroku se sumó al almuerzo. A Atem no le gustaba conversar de sus asuntos personales frente a él, y aunque era algo que Yugi no comprendía, lo respetaba.

Atem comenzó a revisar el celular en la mesa, aunque fuera algo que a su abuelo no le gustaba. Quería aprovechar el tiempo, promocionar sus sitios en el chat público y distraerse.

Ni bien inició sesión recibió la notificación de un mensaje sin leer. Era de Seto, para su sorpresa.

**Setockr ha compartido el siguiente contenido multimedia contigo: himno dominó (versión rock).mp3. Puedes descargarlo visitando el enlace a continuación.**

Atem recordó que Seto había quedado en pasársela. Lo cierto es que casi se había olvidado de eso. La descargó mientras le comentaba a Yugi al respecto. Este también desconocía dicha versión. Cuando concluyó la descarga, Atem la reprodujo a todo volumen, a pesar de que a su abuelo no le hiciera ninguna gracia.

—¡Está buenísima! —exclamó Yugi cuando terminó la pista—. Lo que debió haber sido escucharla en el estadio.

—Capaz que está el vídeo —comentó Atem tomando nota mental de buscarlo en su trabajo.

—¿Tú qué opinas, abuelo? —preguntó Yugi.

—Lamentable —dijo sin vueltas Sugoroku, dejando atónitos a sus nietos—. El himno es un símbolo, ¿cómo pueden cantarlo así? Ahora quieren cambiar todo, ya no respetan nada, nada —protestó.

—Abuelo, es fútbol —aclaró Atem—. Ni siquiera es el himno de Japón.

—Ya no respetan nada, nada, nada —siguió protestando enérgicamente—. Los jóvenes quieren hacer todo de nuevo, como si lo acabaran de inventar. No respetan nada...

Ambos nietos siguieron almorzando en silencio, era inútil pretender que su abuelo cambiara de opinión.

**Dominó-campeón: Muy buena versión, amigo. No sabía que la hubieran hecho.**

Atem regresó a la pantalla de inicio para acceder al chat público, cuando inmediatamente se interpuso la notificación de mensaje nuevo. Otra vez Seto. ¿Por qué Shizuka no respondía así de rápido?

**Setockr: Sí, fue para uno de los últimos repechajes... curiosa historia jaja. ¿Cómo terminó la mudanza?**

_"Ni me lo recuerdes"_ pensó Atem. Aquélla tarde había resultado eterna, y ojalá nunca se repitiera. Ni ganas de tocar ese asunto. Lo único que podía rescatar era lo cómodas que eran las nuevas instalaciones luego de ordenado todo.

**Dominó campeón ha compartido el siguiente contenido multimedia contigo: Vamos Dominó: Galería de imágenes (2). Puedes visualizarlo visitando el enlace a continuación.**

**Dominó-campeón: Ahí te mandé fotos de los equipos nuevos. Son de la misma calidad que los que se utilizan en las emisoras líderes.**

Atem optó por conversar sobre lo positivo de la mudanza. Notó además cómo Seto era la primera persona que le preguntaba al respecto, y lo mucho que hubiera preferido que Shizuka le preguntara. Sin embargo, aquella misma noche, luego de la mudanza, estuvo conversando con ella y le había dado la impresión de que ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando.

**Setockr: No tengo mucho conocimiento al respecto, pero me gustaría saber cómo hacen para medir la calidad del conejo que hay en tu cabeza...**

Atem rió, cayendo en la cuenta de que aquellas fotos que había compartido con Shizuka aún estaban publicadas. Yugi y su abuelo se quedaron mirándolo. ¿Acaso nunca se rieron de un mensaje?

—Estos jóvenes de ahora hablan con el celular, se ríen con el celular, duermen con el celular en la mano... Hasta en la mesa familiar usan el celular. Ya no respetan nada.

Sugoroku fijó su mirada en Yugi buscando complicidad, y este solo atinó a encogerse de hombros, en un mínimo pedido de disculpas.

**Dominó-campeón: Jaja... Esa foto es vieja. Es nuestra mascota.**

Atem no reparó en los reproches indirectos de su abuelo. ¿Qué había de malo en utilizar el celular mientras almorzaban? Nada.

**Setockr: Nunca conocí a alguien con un conejo de mascota. Lo que he escuchado es que son muy higiénicos, pero no sé qué tan cierto sea.**

Era cierto que los conejos tenían fama de ser animales sucios, sobre todo en casos de dueños sin paciencia para enseñarles dónde hacer sus necesidades. Atem detestaba a esas personas, ¿para qué adoptaban mascotas exóticas si no les iban a prestar la atención que de antemano sabían que demandaban?

Yugi había dedicado mucho tiempo a enseñarle determinadas pautas a Bunny, y aunque Atem no estaba de acuerdo con todas, reconocía su compromiso.

**Dominó-campeón: Un poco sí, pero si les enseñas como corresponde se vuelven muy limpios y organizados. En realidad es de mi primo, tiene como dos años.**

—Atem, ayúdame a levantar la mesa —dijo Sugoroku cuando los tres terminaron.

—Yo te ayudo —se adelantó Yugi, sabiendo que su primo no estaba muy dispuesto a colaborar con esos quehaceres.

**Setockr: ¿Tu primo o el conejo?**

**Dominó-campeón: el conejo. Mi primo tiene 16... Por cierto, el de la foto es él jaja.**

Atem tenía publicada una imagen de perfil, y por la poca resolución que tenían las fotos que su celular tomaba, podía entender que se los hubiera confundido. Ambos tenían más rasgos en común que aquéllos que los diferenciaban. Podían pasar por mellizos.

**Setockr: Es que son muy parecidos. Yo también tengo una pequeña mascota. Otro día te cuento porque ya me tengo que ir.**

Atem aprovechó aquella conclusión para subir a buscar su mochila e irse a la radio. Antes de que pudiera salir, Yugi lo llamó y salió de la cocina. Atem se quedó en el umbral y Yugi se aproximó con un repasador y un plato en la mano.

—Deberías ir a ver a Shizuka, al menos con la idea de aclarar las cosas.

—No, siempre voy yo. Siempre trato de solucionar todo yo...

—¿Y qué? —Yugi interrumpió sus excusas—. Tú ni siquiera estás molesto con ella. Si tienes razón y su madre y su hermano lograron salirse con la suya por un día, no permitas que lo hagan por siempre. Arreglen las cosas... Y luego salen jaja.

—La función era ayer —aclaró Atem, considerando las palabras de Yugi.

—Ni siquiera tienen que irse... Ven una película en su casa, te quedas a cenar... y luego te quedas...- sugirió, dejando perplejo a Atem.

—¿Eso es lo que tú haces?

Yugi se encogió de hombros, sonrió y se fue a la cocina, dejando a Atem con sus especulaciones.


	11. Sesión III:  Mai POV

Mai levantó la vista hacia el reloj de pared, más que nada por costumbre, ya que la hora podía haberla visto en el reloj de la pantalla del celular que sostenía en sus manos. Llevaba una hora aguardando que Varon se conectara, pero teniendo en cuenta la diferencia horaria entre Italia y Japón, cada vez era más difícil que estuvieran conectados al mismo tiempo.

Esperaba que no tardara demasiado en ingresar al chat. Principalmente, porque disfrutaba cada una de las conversaciones que tenían. Pero también porque tenía que ir a trabajar en la mañana, y si chateaba por lo menos dos horas como acostumbraban, iban a ser muy pocas las que empleara para descansar.

La espera estaba resultando bastante llevadera, ya que tenía otros amigos en el chat con los que podía distraerse. Cuando Varon se conectara, cambiaría su estado de online a offline para que nadie más le escribiera, ya que creerían que estaba desconectada.

En ese momento, Mai recibió una nueva solicitud de amistad, del usuario Setockr. Visitó su perfil para agregarlo. Era un hombre de diecinueve años de Tokio. La verdad era que esos datos eran irrelevantes para Mai, quien aceptaba todas las solicitudes que recibía. No tenía problema con tener cientos de amigos, porque a menudo le escribían alrededor de veinte usuarios. El resto no. Pero por lo menos se tomaba la molestia de leer los perfiles al menos una vez.

**Setockr: Hola, soy Seto. Gracias por aceptarme. Te envié la solicitud porque yo también soy de Dominó, aunque hace un año y medio que vivo en Tokio.**

Mai frunció el ceño. ¿No acababa de leer en su perfil que era de Tokio? ¿Por qué decía entonces que era de Dominó? ¿Lo habría inventado solo para tener de qué conversar? Podía ser cierto, ya que, a excepción de tres o cuatro usuarios que conocía bien, este chat estaba lleno de charlatanes.

**Nightwhisper606: Pero en tu perfil dice Tokio.**

Mai sacó los auriculares de su cartera y se puso a escuchar música mientras seguía esperando que Varon estuviera en línea. Cuando escuchaba música de su banda de Gothmetal favorita, cantaba mentalmente las canciones, por lo que la ayudaba a mantenerse despierta.

**Setockr: Sí. Ya te dije: hace un año y medio me mudé a Tokio.**

**Nghtwhisper606: ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Yo conozco a un usuario de Dominó que hace tres años que vive en Inglaterra y en su perfil pone Dominó.**

Ese usuario mencionado integraba el selecto grupo de no charlatanes que eran sus amigos de verdad. Era un hombre mayor, un profesional del ámbito legal, que cada vez que le escribía terminaban hablando de la situación política y económica de Dominó, y alguna que otra vez de Japón.

**Setockr: Bueno, creo que voy a modificar mi perfil y poner Dominó entonces.**

Mai podía haber terminado la conversación en ese mensaje. Antes, cuando apenas había comenzado a usar ese chat, podía encontrar interesante hacer de nuevos usuarios sus amigos. Pero el tiempo y el uso le habían enseñado de los cientos de perfiles falsos que se creaban con distintos fines, cada uno peor que el otro. Quizás este "Seto" era uno de esos casos también. Además, ¿a quién le importaba si era de Dominó y se mudó a Tokio? ¿Por qué era ese un motivo para filtrar y agregar usuarios? Lo cierto era que a Mai le importaba un comino.

Regresó a la bandeja de entrada para ver si los usuarios con los que estaba chateando le habían respondido, pero no era así. Y para colmo, el icono de perfil de uno de ellos mostraba que se había desconectado sin siquiera despedirse.

Luego de actualizar tres o cuatro veces para ver si Varon se había conectado, y cansada de esperar una respuesta que no llegaba, volvió a abrir el mensaje de Setockr y le respondió la primera idea que se le ocurrió.

**Nightwhisper606: ¿Y para qué te fuiste a Tokio?**

Mai jamás iría a Tokio. Cualquier otro estado japonés tenía prioridad. Ni que hablar de otros países.

Cuando iba a ver el perfil de Varon por enésima vez, la notificación de nuevo mensaje se interpuso. No le hizo mucha gracia que el mensaje fuera de Seto, y no de Varon o sus amigos. Este chico respondía rápido.

**Setockr: Para estudiar. Y trabajar, supongo.**

Si Mai se dejaba llevar por las cosas que le escribían, cientos de usuarios de ese chat eran candidatos al Premio Nobel de Física, Literatura e incluso de La Paz.

**Nightwhisper606: ¿Supones? ¿Y qué estudias?**

Mai estudiaba y trabajaba de verdad, y le molestaba de sobremanera que las personas mintieran al respecto sin ningún tipo de pudor.

**Setockr: Estudio Ingeniería mecatrónica.**

¿Ingeniería mecatrónica? ¿Qué clase de carrera era esa? _"Quizás algo relacionado con autos y eso"_ pensó Mai, ya que mecatrónica y mecánica sonaban parecido. Podía buscarlo en internet, pero no tenía interés. Podía preguntarle a Seto sobre qué trataba, pero seguramente era lo que él quería. Hablar y alardear de su extraña carrera... No le iba a dar el 606: ¿Ingeniería? Ah, entonces tienes cerebro, no como esos capitalinos que solo presumen de todo pero en realidad no saben de nada.

Mai rió por lo bajo. Si Seto era capitalino y no de Dominó, como decía ser, ese comentario le habría herido el orgullo. Pero era cierto, los capitalinos le resultaban tan soberbios y presumidos.

**Setockr: ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es ingeniería automáticamente me convierte en alguien con cerebro para ti? Jaja. No deberías prejuzgar de esa manera; he conocido profesores acostumbrados a aprobar alumnos por cuanto tienen en el bolsillo.**

Mai lo pensó un momento. Quizás podías aprobar una materia por soborno. Pero no una carrera de años. En algún momento tienes que estudiar. Quizás Seto tenía la percepción de que los títulos se podían conseguir con dinero y no con esfuerzo... Otro motivo más para creer que era de Tokio. La gente de Dominó era humilde y esforzada, no así.

**Nightwhisper606: Ahora entiendo por qué te fuiste a estudiar en la capital entonces.**

Varon seguía sin conectarse y sus otros amigos despidiéndose y desconectándose. Era una pérdida de tiempo, sí. Pero a la larga valdría la pena. Un día sin chatear con su novio se le antojaba imposible.

**Setockr: Auch... Jaja. Si tan solo tuviera ese dinero...**

Mai se volvió a reír. Seto había captado su indirecta. Y más raro aún era que se lo había tomado con humor. Quizás hubiera sido mejor que se ofendiera y no le escribiera más. Por Dios, si tuviera "ese dinero" no estaría perdiendo el tiempo en ese chat. Si estudiara ingeniería, fuere la rama que fuere, no estaría perdiendo el tiempo en ese chat.

**Nightwhisper606: Yo hace poco tuve una propuesta de ir a trabajar a Italia.**

Mai sintió satisfacción al escribir eso, porque a diferencia de los usuarios falsos, en su caso era totalmente cierto.

**Setockr: Eso es genial. ¿Y por qué no te fuiste? Si es que no te fuiste, claro... ¿O estás en Italia pero tu perfil dice Dominó?**

Mai rió por tercera vez y no entendió por qué si ni siquiera era tan gracioso que usara sus propias palabras.

**Nightwhisper606: No me fui porque no manejaba muy bien el idioma. Aparte acá tengo una vida muy tranquila; me gusta vivir aquí. En cambio, en Italia no iba a conocer prácticamente a nadie.**

Mai reparó en que, aparte del chiste, Seto no había cambiado de tema o respondido con la intención de volver a centrar la conversación en él. Había tenido innumerables experiencias de hablar con capitalinos antes. Siempre hacían lo mismo: si mencionaba que estudiaba, ellos empezaban a hablar de sus propios estudios; lo mismo con el trabajo, con los viajes, con las mascotas, etc. Se creían el ombligo del mundo.

**Setockr: Es cierto, no vas a encontrar un lugar como Dominó en el mundo entero. Igual estaría bueno que aprendieras italiano y aprovecharas la oportunidad. Aparte no tienes que ir sola... y supongo que cada lugar tiene su encanto.**

Mai se preguntó qué tan cierto era aquello: ¿tendría Tokio su encanto? Luego concluyó que daba igual si lo tenía o no, ya que los capitalinos y sus ínfulas le privarían de apreciarlo.

**Nightwhisper606: Sí, yo estoy haciendo cursos en una academia de italiano. Pero por ahora me voy a quedar aquí. Más adelante veré. No van a faltar oportunidades.**

Mai consideraba mejor recibirse primero e irse de Dominó con un título bajo el brazo para trabajar en el extranjero. Si se iba ahora, quién sabía qué trabas podía tener en Italia para estudiar siendo extranjera. Y aunque Varon pudiera encontrarle un trabajo fácilmente, quería conseguirlo por sus propios medios.

**Setockr: Es cierto.**

Cuando Mai iba a responderle, se interpuso en la ventana la notificación de nuevo mensaje. Era de Varon, quien ya estaba conectado sin que ella se hubiera percatado. Cualquier intención de responderle a Seto se desvaneció completamente.

**Varon606: Hola amor. ¿Me extrañaste?**


	12. Sesión III:  Jonouchi POV

Jonouchi se despidió de sus compañeros de Instituto y partió hacia su casa, con el único deseo de acostarse pronto y descansar. Dos de sus amigos lo habían invitado a un boliche. A pesar de que le parecía una propuesta divertida, en ese momento le resultaba inoportuna y se excusó.

En otras circunstancias no se hubiera negado, pero esa noche se encontraba agotado, en gran parte debido a un brote de fiebre que tuvo por la tarde y que aún no se desvanecía. También por haber dormido apenas unas horas en los últimos dos días. Esto debido a que se le habían acumulado un montón de materiales de cara a la prueba que acababa de tener. Algunos por los días que había faltado a clase; pero la gran mayoría eran repartidos que no había leído por su pésima costumbre de postergar las horas de estudio por chat improductivos.

Esto derivó en que tuviera que estudiar el contenido en apenas dos noches, haciendo malabares con el tiempo, ya que no podía darse el lujo de sacarse una mala nota. El Instituto, aparte de ser privado, era carísimo.

Había tratado de pedir el día libre por estudio en su trabajo, pero su jefa no se lo otorgó, argumentando que su compañera aún estaba de licencia médica y era prácticamente imposible hallar un reemplazo tan cerca de la fecha, en apenas un día.

Y la actividad del local, como siempre, no le daba un respiro.

Lo único que podía rescatar de aquel día era que tenía la impresión de que en la prueba le había ido espectacular. Ojalá no fuera solo una impresión.

Por lo que había intercambiado con sus compañeros, no era el único al que le había parecido que el profesor se había apiadado de ellos y había elaborado un examen ni por asomo lo complicado que podía haber sido.

Cuando se adentró en la sala de su hogar, se sorprendió al notar que Atem estaba de visita, cenando con su madre y su hermana. Era extraño, ya que generalmente el novio de su hermana prefería evitar a su familia. Jonouchi se preguntó qué habría cambiado ese día.

—¿Cómo estás? —lo saludó mientras pasaba junto a la mesa, sin detener su camino hacia las escaleras.

—Bien —murmuró Atem sin mucho interés en instalar diálogo, al menos con él.

Lo cierto es que ya estaba acostumbrado. Según algunos fragmentos que recordaba de los reproches por faltar a la pizzería que su madre le hacía con frecuencia, Atem le guardaba algún rencor por una salida o dos frustradas con Shizuka. Pues, se estaba enojando con la persona equivocada.

—¿No te quedas a cenar? —le preguntó su madre cuando ya había ascendido un tercio del total de los peldaños.

—Prefiero ir a dormir —se excusó sin querer observar las reacciones de los demás, y subió más rápido.

Tras una ansiada ducha, Jonouchi tomó el celular de su chaqueta y se desplomó sobre la cama. Lo encendió para programar la alarma una hora después de lo que acostumbraba, aunque tuviera que salir corriendo a trabajar al día siguiente.

En eso vio que tenía tres mensajes de texto. Los abrió y notó que lamentablemente eran mensajes obscenos de uno de los usuarios del chat al que había cometido el error de darle su número. Eso ocurrió un par de meses atrás. Al inicio todos los usuarios del chat son unos angelitos.

Aunque había bloqueado su número, cada dos por tres le escribía desde un SIM nuevo.

Jonouchi lo bloqueó por enésima vez y entró al chat para asegurarse de que no le estuviera escribiendo por allí tampoco. Porque lo mismo hacía: le bloqueaba una cuenta y le escribía desde otra que se abría. En ese chat era muy fácil registrarse una y otra vez. Claro que eso Jonouchi lo aprendió tras muchos días de uso.

Por el momento no había recibido nada, aunque podía tratarse de cualquiera de sus contactos añadidos recientemente fingiendo. Por costumbre, respondió rápido y escuetamente todos los mensajes de sus amigos consultándole por su desaparición, hasta que en un momento se dio cuenta de que estaba desperdiciando valiosos minutos en los que podía estar durmiendo. Abandonó esta tarea y visitó su propio perfil para cerrar sesión.

En ese momento, al pasar por la lista de amigos, su atención se posó subconscientemente en el usuario Setockr, que estaba conectado. Había algo sobre ese usuario que no lograba recordar.

Jonouchi visitó su perfil para salir de dudas, y al ver la nueva imagen de perfil que tenía publicada, se acordó de sus sospechas de que esa cuenta fuera verídica.

Recordó también como Seto se había molestado —o al menos eso le parecía—con una de sus preguntas personales. ¿Estaría en lo cierto?

Jonouchi se decidió a enviarle un mensaje para confirmarlo. Si lo continuaba ignorando, seguramente estaba enojado o al menos incómodo.

**Dominósxcboi: Hey!**

Y mientras pensaba en ello estuvo a punto de dormirse, pero no lo hizo porque su mente seguía tejiendo conclusiones que difícilmente pudiera recordar de manera consciente.

Se despabiló un poco y recargó la página. Para su sorpresa, Seto le había respondido de inmediato.

**Setockr: Hola, ¿cómo estás?**

Jonouchi sabía que podía sacar muchas conjeturas de un mensaje tan neutral como ese, pero respondió rápidamente para evitarlo y fue al grano.

**Dominósxcboi: Bien, estoy por irme a dormir. Creí que estabas enojado.**

Si al menos Seto estaba enojado y no quería referirse al asunto, Jonouchi le había ahorrado ese paso.

**Setockr: No... ¿Por qué tendría que estar enojado?**

Jonouchi se preguntó si realmente no lo estaba o estaba fingiendo. O si incluso no recordaba a qué se refería porque recibía muchos mensajes a diario. Entonces tomó la precaución de ser más específico.

**Dominósxcboi: Creí que te habías ofendido con mi pregunta y que por eso te desconectaste.**

Seto respondió al instante:

**Setockr: No... El otro día me desconecté porque tenía que despertarme muy temprano y, aunque no tenía sueño, si seguía usando el celular nunca iba a dormir. Luego me olvidé de responderte, jaja.**

Jonouchi rió también. Era la misma situación que él estaba atravesando en ese momento. Lo recomendable era despedirse y descansar. Pero sentía, aparte de un extraño alivio, curiosidad de por qué alguien como Seto entraría en un chat como aquél, con su consabida reputación.

Viendo la nueva foto de perfil que había publicado, dado su aspecto, no le resultaría muy complicado ser popular. Debería tener varias propuestas de actividades que hacer con sus amigos —¿o su novia?— a las once de la noche.

**Dominósxcboi: Menos mal, jaja. Por cierto, me gusta la nueva foto que subiste.**

Jonouchi se quedó observando con detenimiento la imagen. Se podía ver en el monitor la fecha de unos días atrás. Parecía que la había sacado así a propósito. Quizás alguien le había insinuado que su cuenta estaba usurpando una identidad o algo por el estilo. Lo cierto es que ahora despejaba muchas dudas. Aunque Jonouchi aún no estaba seguro de que el color de sus ojos fuera natural...

**Setockr: Ah... jaja. Me has recordado que tengo que borrarla.**

¿Borrarla? Jonouchi consideró si Seto había subido la foto para una usuaria o usuario en particular. Si no, ¿por qué borrarla? Si era una forma de que las personas constataran la veracidad de la cuenta.

**Dominósxcboi: No la borres. Me gusta mirarla jaja.**

Jonouchi echó un vistazo a los amigos que Seto tenía. Apenas había agregado dos amigos más: dos chicas de Dominó también.

**Setockr: Um... ok.**

¿Um? ¿Qué diablos significaba "um"?

**Dominósxcboi: Sí, prefiero como se te ve casual a cómo te veías con toda la producción de la fotografía anterior. Más espontáneo tienes más encanto.**

Era cierto, su cabello no se veía tan lacio en esta nueva foto; varios mechones se curvaban hacia afuera y su cerquillo no era tan regular. Pero esos ojos azules desencajaban siempre, en medio de sus facciones asiáticas. Debían de ser lentes de contacto, se veían tan artificiales.

Notó que Seto había respondido luego de que Jonouchi estuviera alrededor de cinco minutos analizándolos.

**Setockr: Bueno, no era mi intención dejar publicadas fotos mías, pero supongo que puedo hacerlo. ¿Qué podría salir mal?**

Jonouchi no se sorprendió de tanto recaudo a la hora de publicar fotos en este tipo de sitios. No sabía lo que Seto hacía en su cuenta con lujo de detalles —aparte de agregar usuarios de Dominó—, pero siempre se corría el riesgo de ser identificado por la persona menos adecuada. De todas formas, las personas de Dominó que entraban a ese chat eran contadas con los dedos de la mano prácticamente, y aunque había cientos de usuarios de Tokio, en una ciudad de millones de habitantes, la probabilidad de que uno de ellos conociera a Seto era mínima. Al menos eso le dictaba el sentido común.

**Dominósxcboi: ¡Genial! ¿Y qué estás haciendo?**

Jonouchi se percató de que otros usuarios le estaban escribiendo más mensajes, aparte de los que aún no había leído. No tenía intención de responder en ese momento, pero las notificaciones le estaban resultando bastante molestas. Más aún cuando estaba abocado a un chat en particular. Entonces cambió su estado de online a offline.

**Setockr: Estoy chateando contigo, ¿no? Pensé que sería más obvio... Jaja. Ok, no estoy haciendo nada. Tengo cosas que debería estar haciendo, pero voy a procrastinar hasta juntar las suficientes ganas de hacerlas.**

**Dominósxcboi: Ah, jaja. Creí que estarías por salir o algo por el estilo. Debe haber cientos de cosas para hacer en noches como estas en Tokio. Nada que ver con nuestra aldea, jaja.**

Jonouchi se aguantó las ganas de preguntarle si vivía solo o no. Quizás vivía con su novia... Aunque si fuera así saldrían igual. ¿O no? Si no, debía de ser una relación sumamente aburrida.

**Setockr: Sí, debe haber. En realidad no tengo idea, no es mi prioridad salir. Ahora tengo cosas atrasadas para estudiar, pero aun si no las tuviera, estaría haciendo otras cosas... Como mejorar mi escritura con la mano derecha o algo así.**

"¿Qué?"

Jonouchi consideró por un momento que le estuviera tomando el pelo. Era tan difícil discernir el tono con el que las personas habían escrito sus mensajes a la hora de leerlos; y con Seto mucho más. Decidió responder de forma seria, aunque era bastante confuso... o estúpido.

**Dominósxcboi: ¿Y por qué haces eso?**

Jonouchi recordaba vagamente haber escuchado o leído por ahí que hay un período durante la niñez en el que era más fácil incorporar y desarrollar actividades físicas, como ser ambidiestro por ejemplo. No sabía los detalles científicos con claridad y tampoco le interesaban; su conocimiento de biología era el necesario. Fuera una teoría verídica o no, en su caso habían acertado.

**Setockr: Por precaución, en caso de que no pudiera usar más mi mano izquierda. Igual no me ha ido muy bien con eso. Espero progresar.**

**Dominósxcboi: Tendrías que haberlo practicado de niño, te iba a resultar más fácil.**

Al menos su experiencia le decía que era así.

Jonouchi cayó en la cuenta de que la conversación se había tornado un poco absurda. No sabía si era por su cansancio, por sus ganas de dormir o porque era de los temas de conversación más ridículos e intrascendentes de los que había chateado alguna vez. La verdad, estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Decidió despedirse y descansar de una vez. El que acababa de abrir era el último mensaje que le iba a responder.

**Setockr: Cuando era chico no pensé que era necesario.**

Jonouchi presionó el botón de responder a la vez que bostezaba. Ni siquiera tenía que despedirse, podía ir a dormir sin más y dejar a Seto esperando una respuesta, si realmente la esperaba. Optó por esta opción cuando sus párpados estaban cerrándose solos. No le gustaba dejar las conversaciones en suspenso., y no acostumbraba a hacerlo. Estiró su mano hacia la mesa de luz y dejó el celular allí arriba. Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a dormir de una vez por todas. No le iba a tomar demasiado tiempo conciliar el sueño. Suficiente de chats improductivos. Tenía un trabajo y una carrera que eran su prioridad. Seto podía tomarle el pelo a alguien más que no tuviera nada que...

Jonouchi se sentó de golpe en su cama, a la vez que el último mensaje regresó a su mente.

" _Cuando era chico no pensé que era necesario."_

¿Y ahora lo era?

Jonouchi agarró el celular nuevamente, en el que aún estaba abierta la ventana para responder.

**Dominósxcboi: ¿Pero tú tienes algún problema específico en la mano o solo se te antojó prevenir por prevenir? Jaja, porque te podría pasar que no pudieras usar más muchas partes de tu cuerpo. No podrás prevenir todas. Imagínate, jaja.**

Era cierto. Podría perder una pierna, la visión, el habla... tantas cosas. Era algo que no se podría prevenir. Estaría perdiendo el tiempo.

Actualizó la página y para su sorpresa Seto aún no había respondido. Dejó el celular sobre la almohada y fue al baño a mojarse los ojos para despabilarse. Cuando levantó la vista, contempló en el espejo que los tenía rojos de irritación. Dormir tan pocas horas en dos días había sido una hazaña. En tres era imposible.

Se volvió a acostar y se fijó si tenía una respuesta, pero no era así. En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que tenía sed. Pero no quería bajar a la cocina por agua. No sabía si aún estaban cenando abajo o si a esta altura Atem se habría ido a su casa.

Actualizó la página por tercera vez y nada. Bueno, quizás Seto se había vuelto a desconectar como le había dicho que hizo la conversación anterior. Sin embargo, al ir a su perfil para cerrar sesión, vio que Seto aún estaba conectado. Tuvo una sensación de deja vú que le causó gracia.

Justo en ese momento Seto respondió, alrededor de quince minutos después.

**Setockr: Tal vez estés en lo cierto.**

¿Tal vez? Jonouchi ya sabía que tenía razón. ¿Por qué no respondía su pregunta? Tenía la impresión de que, con darle la razón, Seto evitaba responderle.

**Dominósxcboi: Yo escribo con ambas manos. Con una japonés, con la otra escribo en urdu.**

Jonouchi decidió no insistir con la pregunta, ya que existía la posibilidad de que Seto le estuviera tomando el pelo. Sin embargo, la rapidez con la que ahora le había respondido lo hacía dudar al respecto.

**Setockr: Eso es genial. ¿Por qué urdu? ¿Tienes padres extranjeros?**

Jonouchi suspiró fastidiado. Si Seto no respondía sus preguntas, ¿por qué hacerlo él? Aun así respondió.

**Dominósxcboi: No, mis padres son japoneses. Pero se separaron cuando yo tenía seis años. Mi madre comenzó una relación con un empresario paquistaní y nos mudamos a su país, así que tuve que aprender el idioma. Sobre todo para entender y rendir en la escuela. Por suerte se separaron a los dos años más o menos. Mi madre nunca se adaptó, sobre todo por la religión. Nosotros tampoco.**

Luego de enviar ese mensaje, Jonouchi se preguntó por qué había puesto "nosotros", si su hermana apenas tenía un año cuando se fueron. Y era aún muy chica cuando regresaron. Apenas recordaba alguna cosa de ese período. Quizás ya no estaba en condiciones de escribir más nada.

**Setockr: Debe ser genial dominar dos lenguas tan distintas, ¿no? Bueno, si son distintas. La verdad no tengo idea.**

Jonouchi coincidía en que ser bilingüe tenía sus ventajas, pero en su caso hubiera preferido que esta segunda lengua se tratara de otro idioma, ya que no le era de utilidad en su vida cotidiana.

**Dominósxcboi: Sí, lo es. Yo preferiría haber aprendido otro idioma, como alemán o francés. Siempre me parecieron más románticos.**

**Setockr: Jaja, no tengo ni idea. ¿Qué se supone que haga una lengua más romántica que la otra?**

—Ya está —se dijo Jonouchi.

Otro día, con otro ánimo, se explayaba al respecto. Ahora quería dormir.

**Dominósxcboi: Yo ya me voy a dormir. Que tengas buenas noches.**

Cuando visitó su perfil para cerrar sesión, por enésima vez ya, Seto le había respondido. Debía ser el usuario que respondía más rápido —salvo ciertas excepciones—. Qué clase de dispositivo utilizaría para entrar al chat?

**Setockr: ¿En serio? Es temprano aún. Yo quiero seguir chateando contigo.**

Jonouchi observó la hora en su celular. Veintitrés y treinta y ocho. Sí, sería temprano, muy temprano, en otras circunstancias.

**Dominósxcboi: Ya sé, pero tengo que ir a trabajar temprano. Aparte estuve con fiebre y creo que aún lo estoy.**

Jonouchi esperaba recuperarse completamente para cuando fuera a trabajar. No creía poder soportar otra jornada laboral en esas condiciones.

**Setockr: :(**

Jonouchi se mordió el labio inferior, negando con la cabeza.

**Dominósxcboi: Ok, supongo que puedo quedarme despierto algo más.**

Pero la realidad era que no. Los párpados le pesaban demasiado.

**Setockr: No deberías ir a trabajar si te sientes tan mal.**

"No es tan fácil" pensó. Y quizás era lo que pretendía responderle, pero no llegó a hacerlo.


	13. Sesión IV:  Mai POV

Era una mañana tranquila en el estudio contable más prestigioso de Ciudad Dominó. Las cuatro oficinas que lo componían estaban invadidas por el silencio, esto debido a que sus ocupantes estaban muy concentrados en sus tareas laborales o en las actividades que realizaban por no tenerlas en ese momento.

Los tres principales ejecutivos estaban en asamblea con el director del estudio. Los días de dichas reuniones eran los días en los que los empleados se desempeñaban más relajados.

Por ese motivo, tras ingresar a las nueve de la mañana, proceder a dejar la sala de reuniones en condiciones y recordarle la agenda del día a su jefe máximo, Mai regresó a su escritorio consciente de que no le quedaban tareas pendientes. Sería una larga mañana si no se ocupaba en contestar llamados.

Cuando se hizo las once, ya había leído todas las noticias de los tres principales periódicos impresos de Dominó y de los portales de mayor reputación.

La única compañera de trabajo con la que tenía largas conversaciones se encontraba en su período de licencia.

El día se prestaba ideal para entrar en el chat y tratar de contactar a su novio, pero las probabilidades de que Varon estuviera conectado eran mínimas. En Italia deberían ser alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. Aunque Varon era un ser nocturno, acostumbrado a esquivar noches despierto. Como lo era ella también.

Mai vio que tenía mensajes de otros usuarios sin leer, lo cual no era nada nuevo. Pero le llamó la atención el siguiente mensaje de Setockr, su más reciente usuario añadido.

**Setockr: Hola. Quería hacerte una pregunta. Cuando dijiste que tenías la posibilidad de irte a Italia, ¿era por trabajo o por otra razón?**

Mai leyó el mensaje que había sido enviado a las cinco y veintitrés de la mañana de ese día; horario en el que ella no se encontraba online. Vio que en este momento Seto estaba desconectado.

A Mai le pareció de pesado preguntar de nuevo por algo que ella ya le había contado tan recientemente. ¿Y a esa hora?

Seto tenía que buscarse a otra persona a quien molestar cuando se le antojara chatear. Al parecer, contaba con tiempo de sobra para encontrarla.

Le respondió de forma breve solo para preguntar por qué quería saberlo.

**Nightwhisper606: Sí, fue por trabajo. ¿Por qué?**

Mai vio en su lista de amigos que Varon estaba desconectado, como era de esperarse.

Decidió aprovechar ese rato libre, y el hecho de que pudiera usar el internet del estudio, para descargar contenido para los sitios que tenía creados en el chat.

Uno de los aspectos que más le gustaban de ese chat, aparte de que Varon fuera usuario, era la posibilidad de crear sitios personalizados en los que se podían publicar textos, imágenes, audios y vídeos de corta duración.

Varon, tras haber comenzado su relación, le había creado un sitio totalmente dedicado a ella, repleto de frases, poemas e imágenes románticas.

Mai devolvió la gentileza pocos días después, y desde entonces acostumbraban a dedicarse cosas por ese medio.

Cuando Mai se dispuso a configurar la página que albergaría dichas imágenes, la notificación de un nuevo mensaje de Setockr apareció en la pantalla:

Al abrirlo, Mai se preguntó si Seto acostumbraba a poner en su perfil que estaba desconectado cuando en realidad aún estaba online, como ella lo hacía.

**Setockr: No, por nada. No lo recordaba.**

Mai se preguntó cómo era posible que no recordara algo que le había dicho no más de dos días atrás. Le sonaba a una mentira, pero tampoco se le ocurría una razón que Seto pudiera tener para preguntar eso. ¿Curiosidad?

Aparte, su icono ahora aparecía como conectado. ¿Se habría conectado solo para contestarle? Pero de ser así, ¿cómo sabía el momento exacto en el que había recibido su respuesta? El sitio no enviaba notificaciones por email ni por mensajes de texto cuando los usuarios recibían mensajes o comentarios estando desconectados. Las notificaciones las veían solamente al ingresar al sitio.

Quizá la idea de que Seto cambiara su perfil de offline a online para contestarle era la más adecuada. Más aún cuando Seto volvió a desconectarse tras responder.

Había cosas de ese suceso que le resultaban extrañas, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder más tiempo divagando al respecto.

Volvió a ocuparse de configurar la nueva galería de su sitio. Y estuvo alrededor de veinte minutos concentrada en ello, hasta que recibió otro mensaje.

**Varon606: Te vi, jaja.**


	14. Sesión IV:  Vivian POV

Vivian Vivian Wong se encontraba en la cocina de su apartamento en la periferia de Ciudad Dominó, disfrutando de sus últimos días de licencia. Aunque la palabra "disfrutando" no reflejaba demasiado la realidad cuando se había pasado cerca de dos tercios del tiempo ordenando y limpiando su propia casa.

Por suerte podía realizar esas actividades mientras escuchaba la radio. En ese momento estaban transmitiendo uno de sus programas preferidos, llamado "La casa Cien", donde se transmitía música popular de Dominó solicitada por los oyentes que llamaban; la misma música que tocaban en los boliches próximos al muelle a los que solía acudir con sus sobrina. Los locutores debatían temas de actualidad con cierto grado de humor.

Si bien siempre escuchaba ese programa mientras trabajaba, tenía que estar pendiente de que sus supervisoras no la notaran con los auriculares puestos, lo que le restaba cierta atención al contenido del mismo. La supervisora más estricta era la de la escuela de su hijo Luke, donde se desempeñaba como auxiliar de limpieza desde el mediodía hasta las cinco de la tarde. Coincidía con el turno que Luke cursaba, y siempre se venían juntos de la escuela, excepto por esas últimas dos semanas.

Faltaba aún una hora para ir a buscar a Luke, por lo que decidió preparar unos scones caseros para tres, en caso de que su sobrina se decidiera a pasar por su casa al salir de trabajar.

Otra de las actividades que solía hacer mientras estaba sola era entrar al chat móvil. Era una página bastante simple para celulares que no consumía tantos datos como otras páginas de chat, que no exigía celulares de última generación para visualizarse de manera correcta y en la que se podía conocer gente muy amena.

Si bien la cantidad de personas en Ciudad Dominó que utilizaban ese chat se contaba con los dedos de la mano, el número de usuarios incrementaban considerablemente al referirse a Japón en su totalidad.

Una de sus amigos preferidos era de la capital. Se apodaba Angeluz, aunque por el tiempo que llevan chateando Vivian sabía que su nombre real era Isono. También sabía otras cosas, como que al igual que ella tenía un hijo pequeño, que estaba casado—aunque más convencido de separarse que de intentar que su matrimonio funcionara una y otra vez— y que trabajaba como guardaespaldas principal de uno de los hombres más ricos, importantes y temidos del país nipón: Gozaburo Kaiba.

Llevaba años usando ese chat y por ese motivo se había convertido en moderador del mismo en su país. Estaba en contacto directo con la creadora del sitio y para Vivian ese tipo de amigos también era un privilegio, ya que nunca se podía adivinar qué tipo de conflicto se podía generar en el chat. Sabía por Isono que habían tenido unos casos de usuarios falsos que distribuían en el sitio contenidos pornográficos y que engañaban usuarios para hacerse de fotos censurables que luego eran publicadas en otras páginas para adultos sin que sus autores se enteraran. El peor de los casos que Isono le comentó fue sobre un grupo de usuarios japoneses que coordinaban servicios sexuales con menores de edad.

Vivian odiaba ese tipo de personas; eres tan cobardes que se metían con niños que no podían defenderse.

En su momento Isono le contaba detalle por detalle lo que iba ocurriendo con aquella investigación pero poco a poco la información fue menguando y ella se fue olvidando de consultarle respecto. Pero no podía hacerlo ahora, ese día ya había sido bastante complicado para su amigo. Le estuvo contando que había organizado una salida con su hijo por meses, salida que su esposa frustró al llevarse al niño a la casa de sus abuelos y que ello desencadenó una discusión muy grave entre ambos.

Su función como moderador del chat seguramente fuera de los últimos temas que Isono quería conversar. Aparte, por lo que le venía contando, sus desgracias no terminaron con su conflicto matrimonial.

**Angeluz: Para colmo esta mañana tuve que bancarme el primer sermón de mi patrón en ocho años de trabajo y ni siquiera justificado.**

Isono le contó que comenzó a trabajar para Gozaburo Kaiba con veinticuatro años cuando su hijo aún era un bebé. Y en aquel entonces parecía estar viviendo en una película, porque pasar de un día para el otro de ser un guardia de seguridad eventual en boliches cuando los dueños se acordaban de llamarlo a ser un guardia de seguridad en una de las familias más pudientes de Japón era utópico.

Isono no tenía ni experiencia ni la capacitación necesaria, mucho menos los contactos; sin embargo, Gozaburo no solo confío en él para contratarlo sino que le pagó toda la capacitación que consideraba necesaria. Isono se preguntaba qué había visto Gozaburo en él. Aún no estaba seguro de la respuesta. Y a veces le daba miedo encontrar una respuesta. El trabajo en esos ocho años había sido maravilloso. Gozaburo tenía muchos enemigos en el campo de los negocios y en el político, pero Isono y sus otros compañeros no habían estado en circunstancias en que tuvieran que arriesgar su vida por protegerlo. Tampoco a su esposas o a sus hijas.

El máximo peligro lo representaban las manifestaciones que hacían afuera de su mansión los activistas opositores al desarrollo y producción de armas que la Kaiba Corp tenía como objetivo.

Y por lo que Criquet, su superior y jefe de seguridad de la familia, le había contado,en sus casi 20 años de trabajo tampoco se había enfrentado con situaciones de vida o muerte.

Gozaburo estaba satisfecho con la eficiencia de Isono y a los dos años ya lo había integrado a su terna de guardaespaldas personales.

Vivian no se imaginaba por qué lo habría sermoneado esa mañana.

**Divina 26: ¿Qué pasó que te sermoneó? Debe haber sido horrible recibir un rezongo que no debía ser para ti.**

Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía; tras años de trabajo en empresas de limpieza tenía muy claro que, con la alta rotatividad de personal que había en el rubro, siempre iba a haber compañeras dispuestas a perjudicarla para asegurar su propia estabilidad en un local.

Isono le había contado que él tenía también un compañero bastante envidioso llamado Ushio Tetsu, quien había tenido algún que otro intento de dejarlo mal parado. Aunque todos fallidos; al menos quizás hasta ahora.

**Angeluz: Porque su hijo se cayó por la escalera del sótano y el muy idiota se fracturó un dedo de la mano. Resulta que YO tenía que adivinar que se iba a caer.**

Vivian pensó que aquella actitud de Gozaburo era absurda. Ella tenía un hijo y siempre trataba de prevenirle cualquier peligro, pero hay cosas que son imposibles de anticipar y que ese chico se cayera por las escaleras era una de ellas.

Más absurdo aún resultaba que pretendiera que Isono lo siguiera cuando estaba adentro de su propia casa. Su amigo era un guardaespaldas no una niñera y menos de un joven que rondaba los 20 años.

**Divina26: No entiendo; ¿también lo tienes que seguir cuando está dentro de su casa?**

Vivian observó por la ventana hacia el cielo. Había grandes nubes color gris oscuro que le hacían pensar que iba a comenzar a llover en cualquier momento. Lo mejor sería llevar una campera cuando fuera a buscar a Luke. Se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo y buscó entre todas las ropas que tenían desorganizada en el armario un abrigo. Tendría que hablar con Luke al respecto; no solo era la ropa que estaba desordenada, sus juguetes y sus útiles también. Era difícil transitar por la habitación con todo esparcido por el piso.

Iba a tener que ser menos permisiva con el niño hasta que se volviera más organizado. Siempre podía amenazarlo con dejar de llevarlo a la práctica si no le obedecía. Aunque el orientador técnico de su categoría no estuviera de acuerdo.

Lo cierto era que Luke era muy talentoso con el balón y era una pieza fundamental de su equipo. El orientador técnico se quería suicidar cada vez que Luke se lesionaba o enfermaba y no podía asistir a los partidos.

Y Luke amaba dedicarse al fútbol pero Vivían tendría que hacerle entender de una u otra forma que no debía descuidar los otros aspectos de su vida. Mucho menos el estudio.

El hijo de Isono no hacía deportes, era un niño bastante sedentario. Su amigo le contó que había tratado de introducirlo al básquetbol, al tenis, al fútbol pero no lo habían cautivado en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, le encantaba la música y su padre le pagaba un academia particular para aprender a tocar el piano y el órgano.

Regresó a la cocina con una campera otoñal que dejó sobre la mesada para cuando saliera y volvió a revisar el chat. Isono le había respondido.

**Angeluz: Es complicado de explicar...**

De todas las respuestas que había podido recibir esa era una que Vivian no se esperaba. Si bien no tenía idea de cómo se manejarían a diario en una familia como los Kaiba; sabía que el compañero de Isono, Fuguta, se limitaba a acompañar a la hija de Gozaburo cuando salía de la mansión y no dentro de la misma. Lo mismo hacía Isono cuando trabajaba directamente con su patrón . ¿Que habría cambiado?

**Divina26: ¿Se trata de información clasificada? Jaja, los expedientes secretos x...**

Aún le restaba media hora para ir hasta la escuela y los scones ya estaban listos aunque Mai aún no le enviaban mensaje alguno de sí pasaría por su casa o no.

**Angeluz: Si serán expedientes secretos que ni yo entiendo qué mierda está pasando y estoy metido aquí dentro todo el santo día.**

Vivian releyó aquella respuesta teniendo la sensación de que el asunto era más serio que un simple enojo de Gozaburo porque su hijo se lastimó. Por un momento dudó en insistir. Quizás Isono estaba tratando de dar el asunto por terminado. Pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte.

**Divina26: ¿Por qué no empiezas desde el principio entonces? Pensé que te habías enojado por el sermón que tu jefe te dio hoy, pero por lo que dices pareciera que hay más de lo que me contaste. Siempre me hablaste maravillas de tu trabajo.**

No es que Isono le hablara todos los días sobre su trabajo. Pero en casi cuatro años que llevaban siendo amigos del chat y de la vida real le había comentado muchas cosas y todas positivas,excepto por algunas actitudes de Ushio.

**Angeluz: Te voy a contar pero júrame que vas a mantener en secreto todo lo que te cuente.**

Vivian sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y posteriormente se rió. ¿Acaso su subconsciente pensaban que era la heroína de una película de suspenso?

—¡Qué ridícula! —se dijo en voz alta. Al parecer miraba demasiada películas.

**Divina26: ¿Qué diablos, Isono? Obvio que voy a ser discreta como siempre lo he sido. Me estás poniendo paranoica.**

Isono y Vivían se habían conocido en persona dos años atrás. Casualmente, la hija de Gozaburo tenía una tía viviendo en la periferia de Dominó, a la que rara vez visitaba. En esas ocasiones Fuguta viajaba con ella. Pero en aquella oportunidad, su padre la acompañó, por lo que Isono y su superior debieron viajar también. Isono le comentó que estaba en Dominó y Vivian fue quien tuvo la iniciativa de proponer que se conocieran en persona. Después de esa ocasión, Gozaburo volvió a poner un pie en Ciudad Dominó una única vez seis meses después. Y no había vuelto a visitar esa zona desde entonces.

Isono volvió cada vez que estuvo de licencia; una de esas veces con su hijo, que congenió muy bien con Luke.

**Angeluz: Está bien. Pero asegúrate de borrar los mensajes que te envíe porque en realidad no debería contarte estas cosas. Mi trabajo me exige de confidencialidad.**

Vivian puso los ojos en blanco. Si Isono quería que borrara los mensajes los borraría. Cualquier información que le compartiera de la familia Kaiba no tenía ninguna utilidad para ella.

A no ser que se reabrieran los antiguos laboratorios que la Kaiba Corp tenía instalados en la periferia de Ciudad Dominó y necesitaran una auxiliar de limpieza. Pero eso no ocurriría; era impensable que Gozaburo Kaiba invirtiera un solo yen en aquella diminuta e intrascendente zona japonesa.

**Divina26: ¡Los borraré todos! Cuéntame una vez que tanto suspenso me da más curiosidad, jaja.**

Vivian miró la hora en la pantalla de su celular: apenas habían pasado 10 minutos.

**Angeluz: Gozaburo me asignó como guardaespaldas de su hijo cuando se vino a vivir con él. Me propuso pagarme un cincuenta por ciento más de lo que ya cobraba, por lo que ni dudé en aceptarlo. Y al principio todo iba de maravilla. O al menos eso yo percibí.Los primeros meses casi no salía de la mansión, pasaba estudiando para dar los exámenes libres y revalidar el bachillerato aquí. Yo tenía pila de tiempo libre; incluso Gozaburo le permitía ir caminando donde quisiera y si pedía para salir sin mí lo autorizaba también.**

Vivian presionó las teclas necesarias para avanzar en la pantalla pero el mensaje finalizaba allí. Recordó entonces que los mensajes de este chat tenían cierto límite de caracteres. No los iba a contar, pero esperaba que esté fuera el motivo y no Isono dándole más intriga al tema.

**Divina26: ¿Y ahora lo tienes que seguir a todos lados?**

**Angeluz: Yo pensaba que iba a ser más complicado, lo había conocido cuando era más chico y era bastante inestable. Cuando comenzó la universidad Gozaburo me exigió que lo llevara y lo trajera en coche todos los días, lo que su hijo obviamente no quiso. Me pidió que lo dejara unas cuadras antes para que no lo vieran llegar conmigo. Yo acepté pensando que le daba vergüenza llegar en el tipo de auto que Gozaburo nos hace usar.**

El tipo de auto que Gozaburo los hacía usar eran limusinas. El tipo gustaba de ostentar su fortuna de todas las maneras posibles.

**Divina26: ¿Me vas a contar por qué cambiaron las cosas drásticamente o no? Jaja.**

Vivian revisó el último mensaje mientras aguardaba la respuesta de Isono. Le llamó la atención que Isono hubiera conocido al hijo de Gozaburo con anterioridad . Jamás se lo había mencionado antes. Siempre hablaba de sus dos hijas de distintos matrimonios que vivían con él. Y a qué se refería con que era "bastante inestable"? Tendría que preguntárselo.

**Angeluz: Así fueron los primeros meses de este año. En la universidad le iba de maravilla y Gozaburo estaba muy conforme. Tanto que cuando quiso buscarse un trabajo no le puso ninguna objeción, aunque yo diría que se ofendió de que no quisiera trabajar en su empresa. Todo iba bárbaro, aunque entre el trabajo, la universidad y la chica con la que estaba saliendo rara vez estaba en la mansión.**

Yo un día me senté hablar de esto mismo con mi patrón, ya que su hijo prácticamente prescindía de mis servicios y él parecía no tener ningún reparo. Me dijo que continuará así, que estuviera a disposición cuando me precisara pero que no me preocupara. Cómo verás todo iba muy bien.

Vivian fue a responder cuando un nuevo mensaje le llegó.

**Nueva solicitud de amistad: ¡a Setockr le gustaría ser tu amigo! Puedes visitar su perfil para aceptar o rechazar su solicitud mediante el siguiente enlace.**

Vivian lo aceptó. Siempre aceptaba todas las solicitudes, aunque rara vez chateaba con usuarios nuevos. Retomó chat con Isono.

**Divina26: Déjame adivinar: le empezó a ir mal en la facultad y se pudrió todo con su padre.**

Vivian dudaba que se tratara de eso, no le parecía algo por lo que Isono tuviera tanto secretismo. Pero, ¿qué podría ser?

Al actualizar el chat vio que tenía otro nuevo mensaje aunque no era de Isono.

**Setockr: Hola, mi nombre es Seto. Gracias por aceptarme. Te envié la solicitud porque yo también soy de Dominó, aunque hace un año y medio que vivo en Tokio.**

Vivian dudó en responder, no tenía tiempo para empezar otro chat ni ganas. Cuando se decidió a saludarlo y nada más le llegó la respuesta de Isono.

**Angeluz: No. Pero un día Gozaburo y su familia estaban cenando con el Doctor Hopkins y algunas de sus socios y su hijo se apareció de golpe y estaba destruido.**

—Es el colmo —murmuró Vivian.¿Por qué Isono no le contaba todo de una vez y se dejaba de pausas dramáticas?

**Divina26: ¿Qué quieres decir con destruido? No entiendo...**

El Doctor Hopkins era el suegro de Gozaburo, el abuelo de su hija más pequeña. Eran socios desde hacía más de veinticinco años de había contado Isono. Al aparecer Kaiba le tenía una gran estima.

**Angeluz: Yo estaba conversando con un compañero de trabajo cuando se apareció entrando por encima de los muros como si de un ladrón se tratara. Y aún no sé cómo lo hizo porque con los golpes que le habían dado no estaba en condiciones de andar de trepamuros. Yo le iba a decir a su padre cuando mi compañero le dijo que si se le ocurría parecer así delante de Gozaburo su padre lo iba a matar. ¿Y puedes creer que le hizo caso? Yo no lo podía creer.**

**Divina26: ¿Por qué entró de esa forma? ¿Quién lo golpeó?**

Vivía miro el reloj y se sorprendió: ya eran las cinco menos cinco de la tarde. Los últimos minutos se le habían pasado muy rápido.

**Angeluz: Yo no me enteré en el momento. Gozaburo no vio a su hijo hasta el día siguiente. Estaba furiosísimo. Yo me esperaba lo peor respecto a mí continuidad laboral pero para mi sorpresa no me responsabilizó en lo más mínimo. Pero me exigió que desde ese momento lo siguiera a todos lados. ¿Puedes creer que me quería aumentar el salario otra vez? Obviamente lo rechacé. No quise abusar de su generosidad.**

Vivian pensó que Gozaburo era un jefe de maravilla y que Isono se había sacado la lotería. Aunque claro el tipo lucraba a costa de las tragedias nacionales.

**Divina26: Bueno, ya entendí por qué tienes que seguirlo a cada instante. Aunque no me parece tan confidencial lo que me contaste. ¿Pero quién le pegó?**

Vivian se puso la campera y tomó el abrigo que había separado para Luke. Cerró la puerta principal de su casa y comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela. En la esquina se cruzó con su vecina y compañera de trabajo de la noche, con quién limpiaba un Instituto de moda que había en el centro de Ciudad Dominó, de 18 a 20 horas.

—Siempre con el celular en la mano —la saludó la mujer pelirroja.

—Y tú siempre con el cigarrillo en la boca —le respondió.

—No, no. ¡No siempre!

Ambas se rieron a la vez. Su vecina caminó con ella hacia la escuela;evidentemente precisaba conversar con alguien tras dos semanas de trabajar sola.

—¿Cómo no voy a fumar con el hijo vago que me tocó? Me pone los nervios de punta.

_"Aquí vamos de nuevo"_ se dijo Vivian. Conocía al hijo, se llamaba a Ameruda y siempre daba de qué hablar.

Por suerte, tenía un nuevo mensaje de Isono.

**Angeluz: A eso me refiero con lo de confidencial. Pero te lo cuento después, tengo que ir con él a la casa de su novia. ACUÉRDATE DE BORRAR LOS MENSAJES. Hasta luego.**

_"Justo ahora"_ se dijo Vivian.

Isono ya estaba desconectado por lo que guardó el celular en el bolsillo y le dijo a su vecina:

—Bien, cuéntame todas tus desgracias de una buena vez.

Ambas se rieron.


	15. Sesión IV:  Ameruda

Ameruda ingresó en su casa en la periferia de Ciudad Dominó a regañadientes. Detestaba ese lugar. Se había mudado allí luego de que su madre comenzará a salir con el "dueño" del inmueble, ya que le permitía ahorrarse la renta. Pero ese tipo, su padrastro, no era el verdadero propietario. Estaba ocupando lugar de manera ilegal durante años sin que el dueño verdadero logrará desalojarlos .

Ameruda temía que el día menos pensado se quedarán en la calle. Había tratado de conseguir trabajos para mudarse solo pero siendo menor y sin experiencia en Ciudad Dominó las posibilidades de que lo tomarán algún lugar eran prácticamente inexistentes. También detestaba a su padrastro. El tipo estaba todo el día entrometiendose en su vida, diciéndole cómo tenía que vestirse, como tenía que peinarse y otras cosas que Ameruda prefería ignorar, como sugerir que visitaran un prostíbulo y tratar de arreglar citas con cuantas mujeres conociera, sin importarle que le llevaran cinco, diez ó quince años.

El tipo era desagradable en todos sentidos. Se suponía que trabajaba pero Ameruda no estaba seguro de que eso fuera cierto o que el trabajo que realizaba fuera digno. En su casa no colaboraba con las tareas de limpieza o cocina, creía que tenía esclavos en la persona de su madre o incluso él mismo.

Cuando Ameruda se quejaba con su madre y trataba de demostrarle que esa relación era abusiva, esta lo ignoraba o le echaba en cara su mal desempeño en el Liceo y todo el tiempo que pasaba jugando en su computadora. ¡Como si se trataran de temas relacionados!

En ese momento regresaba a su casa obligado por su padrastro luego de que se lo cruzara en el ciber café en pleno horario de clase. No tenía la más mínima gana de continuar asistiendo a clases. Le iba mal en todas las materias, sus compañeros eran todos unos idiotas y los profesores estaban todos en su contra. El año siguiente iría al Instituto Técnico en el centro de Ciudad Dominó, ya estaba harto del secundario.

Decidió ir al ciber café con el dinero que su madre le había dado para los repartidos de fotocopias, dinero que ella le había pedido a su padrastro. Tenía suficiente para estar en el local durante todo el horario de clase y tanto su madre como su pareja supuestamente estarían trabajando por lo que si la directora llamaba a su casa no habría nadie que atendiera la llamada.

O al menos eso fue lo que creyó.

Sin embargo, su padrastro se había enterado que él estaba en el ciber café. Aún no sabía cómo porque durante el camino ignoró todos los sermones que el maldito se creía con el derecho de darle.

Encendió el grabador que tenía y puso la radio a todo volumen para que no se filtrara ni el más mínimo sonido de su voz en la recámara. Aborrecía la música tropical que pasaban a esa hora pero las opciones de emisoras en Ciudad Dominó eran extremadamente reducidas. En ese momento prefería cualquier cosa.

Lamentablemente la lectora de CD de su prehistórico ordenador estaba rota sino podía escuchar sus preciados discos.

Decidió entrar al chat desde su celular. Había podido actualizar sus sitios con nuevos contenidos mientras estaba en ciber, aunque no tantos como hubiera querido. Las máquinas del local eran apenas más modernas que la suya; se colgaban a menudo y la velocidad de descarga era reducida. Y tenían el descaro de cobrar la hora a un precio carísimo.

Tenía un mensaje sin leer así que lo abrió. No lo entusiasmaba en tanto como los comentarios en su sitio.

**Nueva solicitud de amistad: ¡a Setockr le gustaría ser tu amigo! Puedes visitar su perfil para aceptar o rechazar su solicitud mediante el siguiente enlace.**.

Améruda lo aceptó y comenzó a buscar en musica en otros sitios de otros usuarios para descargar en su celular. Su móvil no tenía mucha memoria de almacenamiento por lo que para guardar nuevas canciones tendría que eliminar las viejas. Estaba un poco aburrido del viejo repertorio

**Setockr: Hola, mi nombre es Seto. Gracias por aceptarme. Te agregué porque yo también soy de Dominó, aunque hace un año y medio me mudé a Tokio.**

Ameruda no se encontraba en el día ideal como para cruzarse con alguien que sí había logrado escapar de esa ciudad fantasma que era Dominó, lo hacía sentir más consciente de su miseria.

**Vampyrewithbrokenheart: Hola Seto. Lo bien que hiciste en irte de esta ciudad de mierda con gente de mierda. Ni bien pueda yo también me las tomo.**

**Setockr: Veo que te agarré en un mal día…**

Ameruda reparó en que al hablar de la gente de Dominó, también se refería a sí mismo y a este Seto que no conocía aún pero tampoco parecía apropiado atacarlo así.

**Vampyrewithbrokenheart: Disculpa. Es que realmente estoy harto de este sitio y las personas que me rodean. Cuando cumpla la mayoría me iré a vivir a otro lugar.**

Incluso vivir en las calles sonaba más prometedor que vivir con su padrastro. Pero no le daría ese gusto al muy desgraciado de dejarlo solo con su madre.

**Setockr: ¿Y por qué esperar?**

¿Por qué esperar? ¿Este Seto no había visitado su perfil o qué? Apenas tenía 17 años, era evidente que a esa edad no contaba con los medios suficientes para valerse por sí mismo.

**Vampyrewithbrokenheart: Porque para eso necesito dinero. O sea, trabajar.**

Ameruda quería trabajar pero tampoco quería ser esclavizado como su madre que pasaba horas limpiando por dos pesos. Necesitaba que su primer trabajo fuera bueno, con posibilidades de ascenso. El tema era que en Dominó la gente exitosa y con ganas de trabajar ya había abandonado la Ciudad. Quedaban los envidiosos, los rencorosos y los estafadores. Era imposible crecer entre lobos.

**Setockr: Búscate un trabajo ahora.**

"¡Cómo si fuera tan simple!" pensó.

**Vampyrewithbrokenheart: En Dominó no hay trabajo para menores.**

Aunque su madre había comenzado a trabajar con quince años, eran otros tiempos. La ciudad era más próspera y el dinero rendía mucho más. Su madre también se había embarazado siendo menor. Con un trabajo precario y un hijo, era obvio que iba a terminar dependiendo de un vividor como su padrastro. No se tenía la autoestima suficiente y Ameruda tenía miedo de perder la suya también.

**Setockr: Trabajo hay. Yo trabajé ahí siendo menor. Lo que tienes que hacer es buscarlo… y no estar lleno de pretensiones también.**

Seto parecía medir las cosas en función de su propia experiencia. Pero un caso entre cientos no era significativo. Aparte, ¿qué clase de trabajo había tenido?

**Vampyrewithbrokenheart: Acá son todos atorrantes. Seguramente me hagan trabajar para no pagarme. Y si empiezas sin pretensiones, después no tienes dónde reclamar.**

Su madre había tenido un trabajo en donde, como la remuneración era muy baja, no le hacían los aportes correspondientes para que cobrara un poco más. Pero la empresa quebró y fue imposible para ella reclamar indemnizaciones.

Era mucho mejor ser patrón que empleado. Ameruda aún no sabía bien cómo, pero sería el dueño de su propia empresa.

**Setockr: Eso puede ser… ¿por qué no me cuentas qué te molesta tanto para empezar?**

Su madre abrió la puerta de su cuarto de repente. Para su sorpresa no hizo ningún escándalo ni escena turbulenta.

—Ameruda, ven a la sala que quiero conversar contigo. Y baja el volumen de la música que los vecinos van a empezar a quejarse.

Sin decir más se retiró. La muy pesada no podía llamarlo y nada más. Quería dirigir todos los aspectos de su vida también. ¿Qué si la música estaba alta? Los vecinos molestaban todo el tiempo y él no les hacía ningún escándalo.

**Vampyrewithbrokenheart: Después te cuento. Llegó la bruja de mi madre. Me tengo que desconectar.**

Respiro profundo y se preparó mentalmente para verle la cara al idiota de su padrastro nuevamente. Seguramente tendría una mueca triunfal en su estúpido rostro. ¡Cómo lo odiaba!


	16. Sesión IV: Jonouchi

Jonouchi se encontraba en la pizzería ayudando a su madre a atender la caja. Tenía planes para esa noche, pero aún así decidió cumplir con sus horas de trabajo en el negocio familiar. Su fiebre había cesado definitivamente, por lo que se sentía muy bien y eso lo hacía tener un mejor ánimo.

Aparte, ese día no había tenido clases. El profesor se retiró temprano por motivos personales, luego de haberles indicado las notas del último examen. A pesar de todos los inconvenientes que había tenido, había superado la nota de exoneración y con creces. Ahora solo le restaba cursar un módulo para culminar la carrera.

Su amigo del instituto, Essel Jansen, no había tenido tanta suerte. Tendría que rendir nuevamente el examen una vez finalizado el año lectivo. Le había confesado que no había estudiado demasiado, estaba más enfocado en su nuevo trabajo como cantante en un restaurante de la costa , donde vivía la clase más alta de Ciudad Dominó. Aún así se había alegrado por Jonouchi, por lo que le propuso salir a celebrar su aprobación esa noche como agradecimiento luego de que Jonouchi se ofreciera a ayudarlo a estudiar para el exámen.

Essel aprovechó la oportunidad para invitar a su pareja y un amigo en pocos minutos, convirtiendo la salida en una cita doble y a ciegas por parte de Jonouchi. Este no puso ninguna objeción a pesar de que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Hacía tiempo que no tenía una cita y si era amigo de Essel seguramente se trataba de alguien decente.

Faltaban unos veinte o treinta minutos para cerrar el local. Quedaban cuatro o cinco grupos de clientes que debían pagar, siempre esperaban hasta el último minuto. A veces tenían el descaro de pedir de nuevo cuando faltaba poco para terminar el horario.

El movimiento del negocio era muy bueno. Por suerte ese día, al estar trabajando en la caja con su madre no lo había notado tanto. La mayoría de las noches se ocupaba de ayudar al chef, trabajando de auxiliar de cocina y mesero, como Akiko, pero ese día su hermana y su dichoso novio sospechosamente habían decidido quedarse hasta el cierre a ayudar en la cocina.

Jonouchi le había mencionado a su madre que no era una buena idea, ya que las poquísimas veces que Atem había cooperado en la cocina o atendiendo clientes había ocasionado estragos. Pero su madre no le hizo caso, encantada con aquella actitud servicial del novo de Shizuka.

Jonouchi observaba a Atem entregar los pedidos tratando de descifrar por qué se comportaba así cuando el sonido de alguien ingresando a la pizzería lo distrajo de su contemplación.

—Buenas noches. Disculpen la hora — dijo Mai, acercándose al mostrador y saludando a Jonouchi y Fugin con un beso.

Mai era cliente asidua del local, a menudo pasaba al retirarse de su trabajo para llevar pizzas a sus padres o a su tía y ahijado, dependiendo de a dónde se dirigiera.

—¿Cómo estás querida? ¿Cómo está tu tía?— le preguntó la madre de Jonouchi.

—Mi tía está bien, lamentablemente se le termina la licencia— se rió—. Le voy a llevar unas pizzas para que no se desanime.

—Pobre mujer, hay que reconocerle que vive trabajando. Y encima sola con su hijo.

Mai le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Jonouchi, dándole a entender que estaba con prisa como para escuchar los mismos comentarios de todos los días por parte de su madre.

—Mamá, ¿por qué no te fijas si tenemos algo listo como para que se lo lleve? Que los que estén dentro esperen un poco más.

Fugin asintió y se dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo al recordar algo y le dijo a Mai:

—Dile a tu tía que la estaré llamando en estos días, a ver si puede venir a limpiar el local el fin de semana.

—Le digo— sonrió Mai, mientras Jonouchi daba golpecitos en el mostrador.

—Bueno, bueno, ya voy— le reprochó su madre—. No imaginé que querías estar solo con ella.

Mai se aguantó la risa al ver la cara de frustración del muchacho. Sabía de sobra que le molestaban todos los comentarios haciendo alusión a novias, chicas y casamiento, sobretodo de su familia.

—¿Todo bien? — le preguntó mientras aguardaban su regreso. Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde Jonouchi la había dirigido y vio a un muchacho con una libreta de pedidos en la mano conversando con Shizuka. Cuando esta la notó, la saludó con la mano y ambos regresaron a la cocina. —¿Empleado nuevo?

Jonouchi resopló antes de responder:

—Ese es el novio de mi hermana. Ahora se le dió por venir casi todos los días a trabajar gratis. Prácticamente vive acá.

—Está haciendo puntos con su futura suegra— rió Mai. A Shizuka se le notaba que le gustaba por la forma en que lo miraba mientras conversaban.

—Para meterse en los pantalones de mi hermana— le respondió molesto.

Su amiga lo miró asombrada.

—¿Qué? ¿No puede? Eso es lo que hacen los novios— le reclamó entre risas. Lamentablemente al chico no le dio gracia, con la mirada que le dirigió se notaba que no estaba para bromas sobre el asunto. —¿No te agrada?

—No sé… Apenas lo conozco— Jonouchi le respondió pensativo—. Pero sé de sobra que no le agrado y creo que mi madre tampoco, por eso me parece raro que de la noche a la mañana quiera estar tan cerca de nosotros. Es un hipócrita.

Mai consideró preguntarle cómo sabía que no le agradaban, pero optó por no hacerlo. No había sabido de otros novios de Shizuka, por lo que concluyó que ese chico era el primero —al menos el primero que presentaba a su familia— y que Jonouchi era un hermano mayor celoso.

En momentos como esos agradecía ser hija única.

—¿Y tú ya tienes novio? —le preguntó animada. Inmediatamente notó que tenía a su lado uno de los clientes que quería pagar para retirarse. Jonouchi lo atendió tranquilamente y el cliente les dirigió una mirada curiosa antes de retirarse.

—Lo siento.

—No me molesta —le dijo Jonouchi encogiéndose de hombros—. Y no, no tengo novio. Parece que en Dominó nadie quiere tener una relación gay en público, sino entre cuatro paredes escondidos como si estuviéramos en la Edad de Piedra— murmuró a regañadientes.

—No solo pasa en las relaciones gay— le dijo Mai como consuelo. Con ella siempre había sido así. Hombres encantadores que solo buscaban acostarse con ella descuidando otros aspectos de la relación. Después del sexo todos perdían su encanto. Por suerte Varon había entrado a su via.

—Hoy tengo una cita — le contó Jonouchi mientras acomodaba el dinero en la caja registradora.

—¿En público? ¿Con un extranjero, capaz? —bromeó.

Jonouchi también rió, era una situación contradictoria.

—No sé si es extranjero o no, es una especie de cita a ciegas.

En ese momento bajó la voz, su madre se acercaba muy sonriente acompañada por Atem, quien cargaba el pedido para Mai.

—Aquí tienes. Buenas noches— Atem dejó el pedido en el mostrador y se dio media vuelta para regresar a la cocina. Sus hombros se tensaron al escuchar:

—Te presento al novio de mi hija. Es un divino.

Al observarlo en ese instante, Jonouchi se convenció, si es que tenía dudas, de que Atem detestaba las las horas que pasaba en la pizzería.

Una hora después de cerrar el local, tras darse una ansiada ducha y escoger un buen atuendo, Jonouchi se sentó en el cordón de la vereda a fumar un cigarrillo mientras esperaba a que su amigo lo pasara a buscar. Essel le había enviado un mensaje donde le avisaba que se atrasaría un poco , ya que su pareja le pidió que pasarán a recoger al amigo en su auto y este vivía en la periferia ciudad dominó. Si bien una localidad pequeña tendría al menos 30 minutos de espera.

Lo más razonable hubiera sido que pasarán a buscarlo a él primero ya que Essel también vivía cerca del muelle; aunque este comentaba qué no hacerlo viajar hasta la periferia para volver al centro. Embargo tampoco quiso que se encontrarán directamente en el boliche, lo que rozaba lo absurdo.

Jonouchi entró al chat para distraerse, aunque con cierta cautela, porque a esas horas de la noche exponer el celular en la calle peligroso. Apenas ingresó notó que tenía unos quince mensajes sin leer. Cómo era de esperarse, la mayoría se trataba de solicitudes de amistad nuevas. No perdió tiempo con ellas, la mayoría de esas cuentas eran usuarios falsos. Conocía el sitio demasiado bien.

Al regresar al inicio, la notificación de un nuevo mensaje apareció.

**Setockr: ¡Hola!**

Jonouchi se sorprendió de que la hora de envío del mensaje fuera la misma que aparecía en su celular. Podría haber quedado entre los 15 mensajes borrados sin leer.

**Dominósxcboi: Hola, ¿cómo estás?**

Jonouchi guardó el celular en el bolsillo campera al notar por el rabillo del ojo que un par de personas se acercaban por la misma acera. Respiró aliviado al ver que se trataba de una mujer de cabellos rojos y un hombre de negro recogido en una cola de caballo. La reconoció como la limpiadora de un local de ropa competencia del lugar donde él trabajaba.

No estaba seguro de si ella lo reconocía también o fue porque tontamente se quedó observándola fijo que lo saludo con un tímido "buenas noches". Jonouchi correspondió al saludo sintiéndose un idiota. Cuando ambos se alejaron volvió a revisar el chat.

**Setockr: Bien, estaba esperando a que te conectaras.**

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa. Recordaba haberse dormido en el último chat pero no recordaba sobre qué estaban hablando ni nada relacionado.

**Dominósxcboi: Genial, ya estoy conectado.**

Aunque sería por unos minutos más, según sus cálculos en unos veinte debían llegar.

**Setockr: ¿Se te pasó la fiebre?**

**Dominósxcboi: Sí, por suerte sí. Cuando desperté ya estaba mejor. Creo que solo tenía que dormir.**

Lo que aún conservaba eran los dolores de cabeza que su madre, su hermana y el novio de esta le generaban. Era increíble que Atem aún continuara en la casa cuando era tardísimo y Shizuka estudiaba por la mañana. Y su madre, la muy descarada, actuaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

**Setockr: Esta mañana me acordé de nuestra última conversación luego de que me caí por la escalera del sótano y me fracturé un dedo de la mano. De que no iba a poder evitarlo, jaja.**

Jonouchi no recordaba con detalle la conversación mencionada, con fiebre y sueño pudo haber escrito cualquier disparate en cualquier idioma.

**Dominósxcboi: ¡Eso debió doler! Me duele a mí imaginarlo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te caíste?**

Jonouchi jamás se había caído de la escalera ni conocía a nadie que sí, pero por algún motivo una fractura de dedo le parecía una consecuencia intrascendente teniendo en cuenta que podía haber sido algo grave.

Aparte, ¿cuántos escalones tendría una escalera hacia el sótano: cinco o seis? Quizás en una casa grande la caída podría haber sido peor… ¿Vivía Seto solo o con alguien más?

**Setockr: Fue bastante extraño en realidad. Yo iba bajando con una escoba y una pala que se atascó, me tropecé y mi dedo se dobló hacia atrás. No sé, todavía estoy tratando de entender cómo pasó, jaja.**

Jonouchi aprovechó la oportunidad para consultarle:

**Dominósxcboi: ¿Vives solo? ¿Era muy larga la escalera?**

Jonouchi no veía la hora de vivir solo. Un tiempo atrás con Essel habían conversado de compartir alquiler. Era una gran idea, porque entre no tener privacidad con su familia o no tenerla con un amigo, prefería esta última. A la casa de su madre no podía traer a nadie sin que ella o Shizuka entrometieran las narices. Pero Essel se había puesto en pareja y ya no habían vuelto a hablar del asunto.

**Setockr: No, vivo con mi padre y mi hermana. Antes vivían aquí mi madrastra y mi otra hermana, pero se separó de mi padre y se fue a vivir a otra casa… A veces están algunos empleados de mi padre pero no viven aquí en realidad. Y sí, es una escalera larga y vieja de hierro. Creo que soy el primero que la usa en años, cada paso que dí provocaba que chirriara.**

Jonouchi recordaba que Seto había comentado tener novia, pero no mencionaba que viviera con él o que estuviera en su casa como sí lo hacía con los empleados. Eso le daba curiosidad pero no se animó a preguntarle.

**Dominósxcboi: No vas a poder practicar tu escritura con la otra mano… o sí. ¿Qué mano fue?**

Faltaban, según sus cálculos, unos quince minutos para que su amigo arribara. Iba a tratar de mantener la conversación lo menos interesante posible para no tener que seguirla durante la cita. Eso de estar con el celular en la mano mientras pasaba tiempo con sus amigos no le gustaba nada, aunque se lo habían hecho muchas veces y no se quejaba. Cada vez era más frecuente. ¿Acaso la gente no tenía noción de lo irrespetuoso que era?

**Setockr: Ah, igual no planeaba hacer nada de eso. Tengo mucho para estudiar porque el fin de semana me voy de viaje y no creo que tenga tiempo.**

Jonouchi tuvo el impulso de preguntar sobre ese viaje, pero se contuvo a tiempo. No le iba a dar pie para que hable de eso y lo dejara con interés al respecto cuando Essel llegara. Cuanto menos supiera mejor.

**Dominósxcboi: Sí, hay que estudiar. Es la única forma de tener tiempo para divertirse después. Yo dí un examen esta semana y lo salvé, así que ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para salir. De hecho, ahora voy a una cita.**

Quizás no era necesario dar tantos detalles, pero estaba de buen ánimo y tenía ganas de contar por qué. Aparte, no sabía por qué, pero le daba cierta satisfacción interrumpir el tema de conversación. Seguramente Seto quería que le preguntara sobre su viaje y no lo iba a hacer. Por algún motivo sus chats siempre giraban en torno a Seto y ya estaba un poco cansado.

**Setockr: ¿Estás en pareja?**

Jonouchi vio pasar un auto idéntico al de Essel, pero no eran ellos. De todas formas debían de estar por llegar en minutos. Por un momento se entretuvo con la posibilidad de desconectarse sin responder, pero se decidió por contestar.

**Dominósxcboi: No, por ahora no. Es una cita a ciegas que un amigo arregló con un amigo suyo. Deséame suerte, jaja.**

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de su casa y Atem se despidió de su madre. Jonouchi sintió un alivio al saber que el chico no se quedaría a pasar la noche . Eso hubiera sido el colmo.

Su madre cerró la puerta y Atem comenzó a caminar justo en la dirección que él estaba. Quizás era el momento de dejarle las cosas claras … de asustarlo un poco y que dejara a su hermana tranquila. Aunque tampoco quería que sus amigos llegaran en medio de una discusión.

—Nos vemos— murmuró Atem al pasar a su lado y siguió caminando como si nada. Era el colmo, tendría que haberse ido hacía rato.

**Setockr: ¿Pero por qué vas a una cita a ciegas? ¿No es contraproducente? ¿Y si no te gusta?**

Jonouchi no consideró esa posibilidad porque si era un amigo de Essel, no se trataría de un loco o un sociópata, sino de alguien común como ellos que quería divertirse esa noche.

**Dominósxcboi: Al contrario, la gracia de las citas a ciegas es que te sorprendas. No hay que ser tan superficial.**

Parecía la respuesta perfecta. Seguramente Seto estaba acostumbrado a salir con personas según sus apariencias. Era lo más común, que las personas atractivas se fijaran en otras personas atractivas Los otros casos eran los menos.

**Setockr: ¿No te has puesto a pensar que podría volverse un compromiso incómodo? ¿Y si no se baña? ¿Y si es sucio y huele mal?**

Jonouchi quedó con la boca abierta tras leer el mensaje. No quería molestarse, pero tenía la sensación de que Seto quería arruinarle la noche y no se lo iba a permitir.

**Dominósxcboi: Eso es problema mío, no tuyo. Aparte, ¿quién te pidió tu opinión? La cita la voy a tener yo así que métete en tus asuntos.**

Entre el chat y Atem no se había percatado de un mensaje de texto que Essel le había mandado quince minutos atrás, donde le avisaba que iban a demorar unos quince minutos más de lo previsto porque debió detenerse en una estación de servicio a recargar combustible. Estaba harto de esperar, pero no iba a dejar que eso ni Seto le arruinaran la noche.

Recibió una respuesta de Seto, pero prefirió cerrar el chat y no fastidiarse más. Le envió un mensaje de texto a Essel donde le avisaba que lo esperaba en la plaza del centro de Ciudad Dominó y se puso a caminar hasta allí para despejar la mente mientras fumaba otro cigarrillo.


	17. Sesión V:  Vivian POV

Los fines de semana eran los momentos preferidos de Vivian. No tenía que trabajar, podía pasar tiempo con su hijo en la plaza o en los partidos de baby fútbol u con su sobrina.

Esa tarde Mai había decidido acompañarlos. Vivian contaba con su ayuda para ir organizando algunos aspectos del cumpleaños de Luke que ya se estaba aproximando, y podía enterarse de cómo le estaba yendo a su hermano sin tener que ir a verlo. Detestaba a su cuñada.

Luke estaba jugando con otros niños vecinos de la periferia de Ciudad Dominó, y Mai estaba absorta chateando con Varon, su "novio virtual".

Vivian no era gran amiga de Varon ni mucho menos, pero cuando buscas una relación en ese tipo de sitios no puedes tener aspiraciones muy altas. Para la media del chat, Varon era un príncipe azul y Mai se veía feliz, que era lo que importaba.

Ella no había tenido tanta suerte, la mayoría de sus novios de chat se transformaban en unos degenerados a las dos o tres horas de iniciada la relación.

No es que la sorprendiera, desde el principio sabía cómo era el ambiente en ese sitio. Lo sorprendente fue hacer amigos decentes, y tenía varios. Como Isono, a quien vio conectado y saludó.

**Angeluzz: Estoy bien, muy bien de hecho. Podré ir al concierto de la escuela de música a la que asiste mi hijo. ¡Nada podría ser mejor!**

Vivian comprendía a la perfección. Por eso tenía libres los días que el club de su hijo jugaba, para poder ver los avances de Luke en el deporte que tanto amaba.

**Divina26: ¡Qué buena noticia! No hay nada mejor para tu hijo que poder demostrarte sus logros.**

**Angeluzz: La verdad que sí. Aunque a mi mujer no le hará mucha gracia verme allí jaja**

La mujer de Isono siempre parecía ser una piedra en el zapato de su amigo. El5er quien pagaba la academia, así que ella no debería de ponerse así. Al contrario, debería estar agradecida.

**Divina26: Que se aguante. Es tu hijo, tienes tanto derecho como ella a estar presente. Pensé que trabajabas todo el día. ¿El señor Kaiba te permitió ausentarte?**

El padre de Luke jamás quiso hacerse cargo de su hijo, y Vivian había concluido que era mejor así. Si se hubiesen separado después, tal vez estaría pasando por la misma situación que Isono. No quería ni imaginarlo, debía de ser un dolor de cabeza.

**Angeluzz: No, él ya me había dicho que no. Fue su hijo el que insistió en que me dejara asistir.**

Aquello sonaba incongruente con las cosas que Isono le había contado sobre el hijo de Gozaburo Kaiba. Era más fácil creer que el caprichoso adolescente hubiera hecho de las suyas para que Isono se quedara trabajando que lo contrario.

**Divina26: Pensé que su hijo era quien te hacía la vida imposible… ¿ahora tiene buen corazón?**

— ¿Con quién te escribes — le preguntó su sobrina de repente.

Vivian la observó desconcertada. Mai ya no tenía el celular a la vista. Lo más seguro era que Varon se había desconectado.

— Con Isono. Parece que su trabajo es un verdadero martirio últimamente.

**Angeluzz: Y me la hace imposible. No tienes idea las que he pasado. Pero hoy se encerró en su cuarto a estudiar por horas, ya que mañana tenemos que viajar por las elecciones. Como su padre lo vio relativamente tranquilo accedió a darme la tarde libre.**

— No debe ser fácil ser personal de confianza de Gozaburo Kaiba. Debe ser muy exigente —comentó Mai.

— Parece que el problema es el hijo de Gozaburo. Isono es su guardaespaldas ahora… y el chico no hace más que meterse en problemas a propósito.

Vivian reparó en las palabras "relativamente tranquilo" y le costaba comprender a qué se refería. Tenía la impresión de que Isono le había mencionado algo al respecto pero no lograba recordar qué.

— Típico de adolescente ricachón. ¿Sabes? Es culpa de Gozaburo también, él debería enseñarle a sus hijos a respetar a los empleados. Si él está dónde está es gracias a los trabajadores excelentes que lo han acompañado — Mai se veía muy molesta con la situación, Isono también era su amigo.

— Eso es cierto.

**Divina26: Quizás sea mejor que no estés. Si hace alguna locura no te culparán, como con su fractura, jaja. No sé cómo aguantas ese trabajo.**

— Alguien le tiene que explicar que si su padre no fuera el hombre exitoso que es, él no sería nadie. No ha hecho nada para ganarse el respeto de sus empleados, un baño de humildad le vendría bien.

—Esperemos que se corrija… y que Isonono pierda su trabajo por ese maleducado— concluyó Vivian. Aunque los hijos de Gozaburo rondaban los veinte años, no estaban en edad de ser corregibles.

**Angeluzz: Porque me pagan como en ningún otro lado. Y a no ser por este chico, la familia Kaiba siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Lo de la fractura fue karma,¿sabes? Estoy seguro de que quería llevarme al sótano para que cargue cosas sucias de un lado a otro. Mejor no podía haber terminado.**

— Isono tiene suerte de trabajar directamente para la familia y no para la empresa. No le va a pasar lo que le pasó a mi padre, por lo menos.

Vivian asintió silenciosamente. Tanto ella como su hermano habían trabajado para los laboratorios de la Corporación Kaiba. Lamentablemente de un día para el otro la empresa decidió mudarse a la capital del país, dejando una altísima tasa de desempleo en Ciudad Dominó. Ellos tuvieron la suerte de conseguir otros trabajos, pero el poder adquisitivo de los nuevos salarios era muy inferior.

**Divina26: El sermón te lo llevaste igual, jaja.**

**Angeluzz: Ahora que pasaron las horas y lo veo con más calma, ¡valió la pena!**

¿Era enserio? ¿El otro día actuaba como si fuera el fin del mundo y ahora resultaba ser su mayor bendición?

Isono mencionó que al día siguiente viajarían por las elecciones. ¿Vendrían a Dominó?

**Divina26: ¿A dónde van a viajar? Si tú votas en Tokio y Kaiba también. Hace años que vive allí.**

Vivian vio que tenía un mensaje de otro usuario del que ni se había percatado. Lo abrió para ver de qué se trataba, ya que no recordaba ese nombre de usuario como relevante.

**Setockr: Hola, ¿cómo estás?**

Vivian no respondió, quería saber si su amigo estaría en Dominó o no.

**Angeluzz: Sí, Gozaburo vota en Tokio pero su hijo no lleva tanto tiempo residiendo aquí. Por eso tengo que ir a votar ni bien abran los circuitos, así después lo acompaño. Adivina dónde vota.**

Vivian decidió responder rápidamente. Todo Dominó sabía la respuesta, no era una verdadera adivinanza.

**Divina26: ¿En Dominó?**

**Angeluzz: Ya lo sabías, jaja.**

A veces Vivian se preguntaba qué tanto sabía Isono sobre la familia Kaiba y su pasado en Dominó. Él no empezó a trabajar para ellos hasta que Gozaburo Kaiba se volvió a casar y se radicó en Tokyo.

**Divina26: No es muy difícil de adivinar si sus padres son oriundos de aquí. Lástima que estarás de niñero todo el día, sino podríamos juntarnos.**

Cuando Isono era el guardaespaldas de Gozaburo y lo acompañaba a Dominó, se habían visto varias veces. Pero ahora las circunstancias eran otras y Vivian dudaba que pudiera dejar al chico solo. Parecía capaz de meterse en problemas a propósito sólo para perjudicarlo.

**Angeluzz: No sé cómo se comportará, su hermana va también para visitar a su tía. Si hay posibilidades te escribo, ¿te parece?**

**Divina26: Genial, aunque no me haré muchas ilusiones.**


	18. Sesión V:  Améruda POV

Améruda tomó entre sus manos el último manojo de cubiertos, los enjuagó con el agua helada de manera fugaz y los arrojó en el escurridor.

Dirigió una mirada triunfal hacia su madre, que se había quedado de pie junto a la mesada observándolo, con la sola intención de recordarle que tenía más poder que él y podía obligarlo a hacer de sirviente. Pero eso cambiaría cuando dejara de ser menor de edad.

Sin embargo, su madre no se doblegó.

— Aún no has terminado— le advirtió.

— Ya lo sé. Solo voy a calentar un poco de agua, no pienso lavar los pisos con hielo.

— Aún no has terminado de lavar la vajilla —le aclaró su madre de brazos cruzados.

Ameruda observó por encima del hombro de la mujer hacia la mesa del comedor y comprobó que no quedaba nada arriba.

—¿De qué hablas? Ya terminé todo.

—Esos cubiertos están llenos de jabón y restos de comida. No te pedí que los enjabones, sino que los laves.

Ameruda no lo podía creer. Si ese mismo coraje su madre lo empleara en pedirle a su padrastro que ayudara con los quehaceres las cosas serían muy diferentes. Pero ella prefería esclavizarse.

Y él no pensaba callarse.

—Así quedan cuando tú los lavas —le dijo con calma, sabiendo que eso le molestaría más.

— ¡Claro que no! Y no estamos hablando de cómo lavo yo…

—Siempre dejas comida entre los dientes de los tenedores, jabón en las cucharas, grasa en los vasos…

—¡Basta! —le gritó su madre —No me interesa cómo los lavo yo. Tú los vas a lavar de forma impecable o no tendrás más celular ni computadora.

Ameruda tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, cuando ingresó su padrastro de repente interrumpiendo a todos y metiéndose en lo que no le incumbía.

—Ya déjalo —dijo, para sorpresa del adolescente—. Necesito que venga conmigo a la casa de mi hermano.

Claro que no se podía poner del lado de Ameruda sin segundas intenciones. Pero no iba a moverse de allí, así tuviera que tragarse su orgullo y lavar todos los platos tres veces más.

—¿Para qué? Él está castigado por robarte dinero a ti —le recordó la mujer.

Aunque técnicamente Ameruda no robó nada, su padrastro se lo dio voluntariamente.

—Sí, pero voy a ayudar a mi hermano a cambiar la cerámica del baño —explicó mientras se armaba un sándwich (solo para él, sin preguntar al resto si gustaban) —. Nos va a pagar, así que lo del cyber queda saldado.

—¿Cómo queda saldado? —preguntó Ameruda, temiendo que la respuesta fuera la que pensaba.

Su padrastro lo observó como si se tratara de un bebé de dos años y explicó:

—Yo me quedo con tu paga y ya no me debes nada.

Ameruda se dio media vuelta y comenzó a lavar los cubiertos con entusiasmo. Si bien elegir ser esclavizado por su madre o por su padrastro no era esperanzador, al menos con su madre estaba limpiando su casa y no una casa ajena.

—De noche mi cuñada va a hacer un asado, tú puedes venir cuando termines de limpiar aquí y te arregles —le oyó decirle a su madre. Claro que a él ella no le respondía de la misma forma que a su propio hijo.

Los dos le daban náuseas.

—Y tú puedes usar la computadora de mi sobrino, ya que no te gustan las reuniones familiares.

…

Si su padrastro creía que era muy listo y él muy manipulable, pues estaba equivocado. Sí, Ameruda dejó de lavar la vajilla y accedió a acompañarlo a "trabajar" para "saldar" su deuda.

Pero si su padrastro era tan idiota para dejarse robar dinero, él no iba a cometer el mismo error.

Trabajara o no, no iba a obtener retribución alguna, así que se las ingenió para no tener que trabajar como su padrastro esperaba. Si le pagaban o no ya no sería su problema.

Ameruda desde un principio: fingió no entender algunas indicaciones y ser extremadamente lento con las tareas, lo que fastidió de sobremanera a su padrastro y el sobrino de este. En cambio, el padre del otro adolescente parecía atribuir su torpeza a su falta de experiencia y ejercicio. Al inicio tuvo que soportar burlas de su padrastro y el sobrino; burlas que en otras circunstancias le hubieran molestado; pero en esa ocasión significaban que su estrategia estaba funcionando.

Para acelerar las cosas, cuando le solicitaron que trajera una pila de baldosas, inocentemente las arrojó sobre el pie izquierdo de su padrastro. Se deshizo en mil disculpas mientras por dentro se reía del sufrimiento del desgraciado.

El dueño de la casa lo desterró del baño por considerarlo un peligro para los miembros inferiores de su hijo y los suyos propios.

Y así fue cómo Ameruda terminó usando un computador de última generación por horas mientras un médico de radio atendía a su pesadilla diaria en la sala.

Descargó decenas de canciones y las subió en sus sitios del chat móvil, que en la PC se podían apreciar mejor y tenía más opciones de personalización.

Luego miró unos videos, jugó unos juegos… Pero Ameruda, a diferencia de lo que su madre creía, no tenía una adicción con los ordenadores. Había un punto en que se aburría o no encontraba lo que quería.

Para colmo mayor, en su lista de amigos del chat no había conectado ninguno de los usuarios de chat con los que habitualmente se escribía. Comenzó a entrar en el perfil de cada uno de ellos para pasar el rato viendo si tenían cosas nuevas en sus sitios o nuevas fotos de perfil.

Había escuchado llegar a su madre, por lo que ni se le asomaba la idea de bajar de esa habitación para verle la cara. Ella lo conocía perfectamente; no solo iba a notar que lo había hecho a propósito sino que además lo estaba gozando como nunca.

Cuando ingresó al perfil de su amigo agregado más recientemente, Setockr, notó que no tenía sitios publicados. Quizás era un usuario que solo buscaba chatear o no estaba al tanto de todas las aplicaciones que el sitio tenía.

Ameruda tendría que contárselo. En la foto de perfil se veía que tenía un buen ordenador en el que descargar y subir archivos. Jamás se debe subestimar la amistad online con personas con computadoras de última generación.

Ameruda se sobresaltó al abrirse la puerta a su espalda. Era su "primo", Satake, el sobrino de su padrastro. Si bien jamás le había hecho nada malo, le daba mala espina, por lo que trataba de no pasar mucho tiempo con él. Tenía la típica apariencia del bully de secundaria, aunque ya había abandonado los estudios hacía tiempo por falta de capacidad.

—Tu madre me pidió que te llamara —le dijo inexpresivo.

—Ahora bajo —le dijo el pelirrojo esperando que el otro regresara a la sala.

Pero Satake no se fue, tenía la mirada fija en un punto detrás de sus hombros. Ameruda observó el monitor temiendo por su vida, pues en el chat a menudo se abría anuncios de sitios para adultos sin censura. Pero ese no era el caso. ¿Entonces…?

—Ese es Seto Kaiba — dijo Satake, que ya estaba a su lado inclinándose sobre el escritorio.

¿Kaiba? ¿De Gozaburo Kaiba? Satake debía de estar mal de la cabeza.

—No, es otro Seto —dijo Ameruda tratando de cerrar el sitio, pero el otro agarró el ratón primero y abrió la foto de perfil en pantalla completa.

—Claro que es él. Jamás olvidaré su rostro de marica.

Ameruda comprobó que el chico le daba mala espina porque al parecer la estupidez era hereditaria.

—¿Me vas a decir que tú lo conocías? — dijo burlándose.

—Por supuesto. Era la princesa de mi secundario, todos lo conocen —se rió.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Ameruda esperando que continuara con la historia. Sabía que este Seto había vivido en Domino, pero…¿un Kaiba? ¿Un Kaiba, la familia más multimillonaria de Japón, en un secundario de la periferia de la remota Ciudad Dominó?

—¿Y bien qué? —preguntó su "primo" de mala gana.

—Que me cuentes por qué era "la princesa de tu secundario."


	19. Sesión V: Jonouchi

Jonouchi se encontraba almorzando en una de las mesas de la pizzería de su madre, luego de una corta jornada de trabajo. Cómo al día siguiente se desarrollarían las elecciones presidenciales, muchos comercios ese sábado cerraban temprano. Su jefa botaba en Shibuya, por lo que tendría que viajar y en consecuencia le permitió a sus empleados retirarse al mediodía.

Lamentablemente Jonouchi estaba de pésimo humor, por lo que retirarse más tarde o más temprano no representaba ninguna diferencia.

Y para peor, de camino a su casa había recibido un mensaje de Essel diciendo que iría a verlo, cuando él no tenía la más mínima gana de cruzarse al desgraciado. Todavía no lograba entender cómo una salida cuyo propósito era celebrar que había aprobado sin exámenes se había convertido en una tortura donde todos tenían con quién divertirse menos él.

Su hermana se acercó hacia su mesa, seguida de su dichoso novio y la traidora de su madre.

"¿Y ahora qué?" pensó.

— Mi amor —comenzó a dialogar su madre mientras tomaba asiento frente a él. Su hermana y Atem se quedaron de pie a un lado, se notaban tensos y a Jonouchi no le gustaba el tono que Fugin estaba usando.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sonando más brusco de lo que pretendía.

Notó en el rostro de su madre que estaba pensando bien qué palabras usar. ¿Qué estaban planeando?

— Estuvimos hablando con los chicos sobre cómo vamos a organizarnos mañana. Atem me dijo que los festejos en el caso de que gane el Partido Democrático se van a realizar en la Plaza Central, a unos pasos de aquí.

Su madre hizo una pausa que le alcanzó a Jonouchi para imaginarse cuál era la cuestión. Pero no les daría el gusto.

— Sí, yo ya sé dónde van a ser los festejos. Mai me invitó a ir con ella y sus amigos si ganan.

Tanto su madre y su hermana se mostraron sorprendidas, y Atem frunció el ceño. Si desconfiaba era su problema. Fugin observó a los más jóvenes apenada.

— Pero si a ti no te interesa la política — protestó Shizuka.

— Ya me comprometí a ir. ¿ Acaso a ti te interesa? Apenas tienes dieciséis años.

— Más que a ti sin dudas — le respondió molesta y a punto de retirarse. Atem la tomó del hombro para que se quedara.

— Yo iba a pedirte que cubrieras a los chicos esa noche, pensando en que va a haber mucho movimiento por la zona —continuó su madre, tratando de convencerlo sin grandes esperanzas.

— Ya le dije a Mai que iría con ella — mintió. —Los domingos por la noche es su turno, yo cubriré la mañana. Pongan un televisor junto al mostrador para ver los festejos y asunto resuelto.

—¡Resuelto para ti! Yo también quiero ir a los festejos. ¿Por qué tú puedes divertirte y yo me tengo que quedar trabajando? No es justo.

—No vas a quedarte trabajando porque seguramente los clientes salgan del local a esa hora— aclaró su hermano mayor con paciencia—. En todo caso te quedarías mirando la tele.

Jonouchi la observó con una sonrisa, dando la discusión por ganada.

— Podríamos cerrar temprano —intervino Atem.

A Jonouchi no le hizo ninguna gracia que se entrometiera en estos asuntos. Aparte, a su hermana no le interesaban los festejos de este tipo. Seguramente había sido idea de este chico que Shizuka asistiera, y su hermana se había encaprichado.

A Fugin se le iluminó el rostro pensando que habían encontrado una solución.

— Jamás cerramos temprano. ¿Por qué lo haríamos ahora? ¿Por ti? No tienes que venir si no quieres.

Jonouchi se puso de pie mientras le respondía. ¿Por qué Atem tenía el descaro de opinar del negocio familiar como si le incumbiera?

— Mi amor, cálmate — intervino su madre conciliadora.

—Tú mismo dijiste que los clientes se retirarían del local a esa hora. Si no va a haber clientes, da igual que esté abierto o cerrado — argumentó el novio de Shizuka sin inmutarse por el lenguaje corporal de Jonouchi. No era justo que siempre fuera ella la que quedara relegada.

— Lo que da igual es que tú te aparezcas por aquí. Vete a los festejos tranquilo que nadie te necesita— Jonouchi se fue sin darle tiempo al resto de agregar algo más a la discusión.

Salió de la pizzería e ingresó a la casa. Había tenido un día terrible y no estaba de humor para soportar a Atem haciéndose el listo junto a su hermana ¡y su madre!

Tan pronto como estuvo en su dormitorio se arrojó sobre la cama. Ni siquiera había podido terminar su almuerzo.

Su celular sonó con una notificación, pero sabía que se trataba de Essel insistiendo en que se vieran, por lo que lo ignoró. No podía pasar por semejante bochorno y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando era evidente que Essel no se daría por vencido, tras seis o siete mensajes consecutivos, decidió responderle para que lo dejara en paz.

"Mañana hablamos, tengo jaqueca. No pases por la pizzería porque no estoy, quiero descansar."

Jonouchi entró al chat para distraerse. Tenía como de costumbre varias notificaciones de mensajes y comentarios, de los buenos y los malos, pero ninguno lo suficientemente interesante. Tenía incluso un mensaje de Mai consultándole por su "cita a ciegas" que, aunque ella estaba conectada, prefirió no responder. No era precisamente su tema de conversación favorito.

La próxima vez que tuviera una cita se aseguraría de que la otra persona al menos supiera que se trataba de una cita.

Y que no fuera heterosexual.

Era molesto que Essel no hubiera tenido ninguna consideración al respecto.

Se iba a retirar del chat cuando notó que el perfil de Seto apareció conectado de repente. Seto no le había respondido su último mensaje. Quizás estaba enojado, pero en aquél momento a Jonouchi le dio la sensación de que quería arruinarle la noche.

**Dominósxcboi: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?**

No sabía si le respondería o no. Que su cita hubiera salido mal no tenía nada que ver con que fuera "a ciegas", por lo que Seto no había estado en lo cierto con sus apreciaciones.

Pasaron unos minutos y Seto se desconectó sin haberle respondido. No se iba a molestar, bastantes problemas había tenido ese día como para sumarse otro más.

**Dominósxcboi: Bueno, si no quieres chatear hoy no hay problema. Espero que estés bien. Buenas noches.**


	20. Sesión VI:  Mai

Mai estaba recostada en el sillón de su living, comiendo palomitas que había preparado para su ahijado, y haciendo zapping entre una transmisión televisiva y otra. Había accedido a cuidar a Luke mientras su tía iba a votar y ya iban tres horas desde que se había ido.

Por suerte Luke era un niño que se entretenía con varias cosas. En ese momento estaba sentado en la alfombra jugando el primer juego flash que había encontrado en la rudimentaria laptop de Mai.

La noche anterior le había propuesto a Vivian ir a votar juntas apenas abrieran los circuitos, para evitar las colas de la tarde. Pero su tía no era la clase de persona que gustara de madrugar en sus días libres.

Por un lado eso fue bueno, porque resultó que cuando Mai fue a su circuito aún faltaba una hora para que llegaran las urnas y quién sabía cuántas más para que empezaran a funcionar. Si Vivian la hubiera acompañado, tendría que haber escuchado su concierto de quejas.

Había escuchado en la transmisión que había habido demora en varios circuitos de distintas zonas de Dominó como consecuencia de una pésima organización, inadmisible para una ciudad tan pequeña. Mai y Vivian eran jóvenes podían esperar, pero con las personas mayores el panorama era diferente.

Mientras aguardaba a que Varon se conectara al chat, se había escrito con amigos de Dominó que habían experimentado situaciones de demora también. Y otros que irían a votar a último momento para fastidiar a los funcionarios electorales.

Reparo en qué Setockr estaba conectado también. Si no recordaba mal, él tenía edad de votar y supuestamente era de Dominó —supuestamente—. Tendría que estar en Dominó, ¿verdad?

Aprovechó la ocasión para averiguar si efectivamente eso era cierto.

**Nightwhisper606: Hola, Seto. ¿Vienes a votar?**

Siempre existía la excusa de que no podía viajar y pagaría la multa. Pero estas elecciones eran muy particulares, las personas a las que le daba lo mismo votar escaseaban.

**Setockr: Hola, es lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Cómo estás?**

Por supuesto que diría que sí y cambiaría de tema. Mai no le tenía tanta confianza como para responderle cómo estaba, por lo que que prefirió seguir con su interrogatorio. Por algún motivo que Seto tuviera en su perfil que era de Tokio aún le resulta sospechoso. Tenía la duda latente de que había inventado ser de Dominó para entablar conversación con ella.

**Nightwhisper606: ¿Ya estás en Dominó entonces?**

El colmo sería que le respondiera que ya votó y se iba de regreso. Eso era absurdo, si realmente fuera de Dominó tendría algún pariente o amigos a quienes visitar aprovechando la ocasión.

**Setockr: Casi.**

La brevedad y rapidez con la que respondía le hicieron pensar que quizás no tenía ganas de chatear — o chatear con ella—, o que tenía prisa.

Pero, ¿por qué habría entrado al chat entonces?

**Nightwhisper606: ¿Vienes en autobús?**

Como nunca había viajado de Tokio a Dominó no sabía qué tan largo y aburrido podría ser el viaje. ¿Sería por eso que estaba conectado?

**Setockr: No, en un helicóptero privado con mi guardaespaldas personal.**

_"Muy gracioso"_ pensó. Al parecer estaba de humor para las bromas.

**Nightwhisper606: ¿Cuánto te lleva venir EN AUTOBÚS?**

En ese momento recibió un mensaje de texto de su tía. Ojalá fuera para indicar que ya estaba regresando.

"Recién salgo. No hay tanta cola pero entre votante y votante se ponen a conversar y demoran el triple. ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a los festejos con nosotros?

Mai le respondió que no por enésima vez. No quería ir a ningún lado. Vería los festejos por televisión y listo.

**Setockr: Pienso que lleva dos horas y media ... o tres tal vez.**

Eso debía ser agotador, aunque habían viajes que eran mucho más largos. Si Seto quisiera ir a votar a primera hora como ella tendría que abordar a las 5 de la mañana y haberse levantado mucho antes.

**Nightwhisper606: ¿Y no es muy caro el boleto?**

Si los boletos eran más caros que la multa por no votar ni valía la pena gastar. Aunque eso dependía de cada persona y de cada economía. Ella en esa situación pagaría la multa, no porque le faltará dinero pero tampoco le sobraba.

**Setockr: No lo sé, yo no pagué el boleto del autobús.**

_"Otro mantenido. Seguramente lo pagan los padres"_ pensó. No recordaba si Seto le había comentado si trabajaba o no, pero evidentemente no se hacía cargo de sus gastos.

**Nightwhisper606: Cuando averigüé por los pasajes a Italia eran carísimos.**

Con Varon habían acordado pagar el pasaje a medias. Ella ya tenía su parte ahorrada y Varon le dijo que tenía la suya también, pero que en esos momentos no era prudente ingresar al país.

**Setockr: Sí... Bueno, creo que eso se debe a que estamos comparando un pasaje de viaje internacional con otro entre dos estados de... un mismo país... creo.**

Mai puso los ojos en blanco. Como si no lo supiera.

—Se me quedó sin batería —protestó Luke, recordándole que estaba presente en la habitación.

Lo primero que pensó fue en decirle que mirara la televisión. Pero obviamente a esa edad no se iba a entretener con un programa de política.

— ¿Te parece bien que mires unos vídeos mientras carga? Nada de juegos, solo vídeos.

Luke asintió sin ganas de discutir con su madrina, aunque sabía que reproduciros haría que cargue más lento. A ella no le gustaba que le corrigieran.

Una vez colocados los dibujos animados más largos que pudo encontrar, Mai volvió a su posición original en el sillón.

**Setockr: Mi profesor de geografía era de Tokio. No sabes lo que le tuve que entregar para que me aprobara.**

Mai sabía que había cierta corrupción en la capital, pero Seto le estaba tomando el pelo por sus comentarios en chats anteriores.

 _"¿Te crees muy listo?"_ pensó.

**Nightwhisper606: ¿Entregar?**

Sus padres regresaron de votar con algunas compras que habían realizado en el camino. Luke se fue con ellos al notar que le traían dulces y Mai se molestó al ver que dejó los dibujos reproduciéndose.

De mala gana apagó la laptop, rogando que sus padres no se sentaron junto a ella y le dieran conversación.

**Setockr: No en ese sentido.**

**"Claro que no"** se rió. Nadie admitiría algo así.

**Nightwhisper606: ¿Qué le entregaste, Seto?**

Pensó preguntarle dónde votaba solo para probar su conocimiento de los lugares de Dominó. Llegó a entretenerse con la idea de ir hasta el lugar para ver si era cierto. Pero eso era tan estúpido. Hasta donde ella sabía Setp podía ser un depravado o un asesino. Y ella no tenía ganas de perder el tiempo ni tiempo que perder.

**Setockr: ¿Tú ya votaste?**

Se rió al ver que cambiaba de tema.

**Nightwhisper606: Sí, fui a las siete de la mañana.**

Ahora era su turno de ser la burla. Todos los amigos del chat con los que se había escrito sabían bien la hora en que abrían los circuitos. Sólo ella había usado su sentido común y había resultado no tan "común."

**Setockr: ¿Madrugaste solo por ir a votar? ¿Tan desesperada estabas?**

_"Ay, sí... He ansiado este día por cuatro largos años."_ Aunque los años son años no son largos ni cortos.

**Nightwhisper606: Exacto. Quería ENTREGARLE mi... voto al candidato... y que nadie me viera, por cierto.**

Las transmisiones televisivas perdían mucho tiempo mostrando los candidatos votar. A veces Mai se preguntaba si aparte de los fotógrafos de los medios de prensa alguien más estaba realmente interesado en verlos metiendo un sobre en una urna. No entendía el encanto de la escena si era obvio que se votaban a sí mismos.

**Setockr: Entonces votaste a un candidato que vota en el mismo circuito que tú… Pero ninguno vota en Dominó. Mmm… suena a que te lo inventaste.**

_"Mira quién habla de inventar cosas."_

**Nightwhisper606: Jaja ¿A ti dónde te toca votar?**

Ella tuvo que votar en un colegio privado cercano a su casa. Era un instituto religioso con bastante prestigio en la zona.

**Setockr: En la escuela número 16, Akiko Yanakiwara, que es una de las escuelas a las que yo iba. Espero no encontrarme ninguna maestra, es bastante molesto.**

Esa escuela no le sonaba para nada y las escuelas en Dominó eran muy pocas.

**Nightwhisper606: Vaya, no la conozco. ¿En qué zona es?**

Busco en el navegador de su celular la escuela por los datos que Seto le había dado y los resultados de búsqueda la tomaron por sorpresa. Era una escuela que estaba a medio kilómetro de su casa, cerca de los laboratorios abandonados de la Corporación Kaiba. ¿Serían Seto y su familia vecinos o conocidos?

**Setockr: Queda en la periferia de Dominó. No sé si conoces esa zona.**

Se fijó si tenía alguna foto de perfil para ver si le resultaba conocido o parecido a alguien que ella conociera.

**Nightwhisper606: Conozco si yo vivo cerca de ahí.**

Tenía una foto de perfil , pero eso no significaba que fuera él tiene parecía en ella. A veces usaba imágenes de cantante favorita o otras chicas con ropa gótica. Todos sus amigos hechas a bien que no era ella a veces subía fotos propias.

**Setockr: ¿Dónde vives?**

Mai no era tan idiota para pasar su dirección por chat ni nada aproximado.

**Nightwhisper606: También vivo en la periferia de Dominó, cerca de los laboratorios viejos de la Kaiba Corp.**

El nombre Seto tampoco le resultaba familiar y no es muy como en Japón, aunque no estaba segura de eso.

**Setockr: ¿A quién votaste?**

**Nightwhisper606: El voto secreto, ¿sabes? ¿A quién votarás tú?**

Ninguno de sus amigos del chat le habían preguntado por quién votaba, todos eran lo suficientemente maduros para saber que votar algo privado.

**Setockr: Es complicado porque yo quería que las elecciones internas las ganara Yamagawa. Como no fue así voy a votar al partido Aunque el candidato no es de mi agrado, los de los otros partidos no me parecen más convincentes.**

**Nightwhisper606: Me pasa lo mismo. A Nishimura y Watanabe no les creo nada. Se cansaron de hacer macanas con nuestro dinero y ahora piden el voto.**

De hecho, toda su familia votaba al Partido Democrático.

**Setockr: Eso no lo sé, en todos los partidos hay corruptos. Pero voy a votar al PD porque Yamagawa integra la fórmula y creo que desde esa posición puede llevar adelante algunas de sus ideas.**

Esa pareció una respuesta demasiado razonable para alguien de diecinueve años, que seguramente votaba por primera vez. A veces las personas se volvían tan fanáticas de los políticos que parecían barras de equipos de fútbol.

**Nightwhisper606: Desde las siete de la mañana he visto vehículos con las banderas y música del PD. Aunque no tantas como las elecciones anteriores.**

Era evidente que el festejo no sería igual porque aquella era la primera vez que ese partido ganaba las elecciones. Aunque podía haber un gran festejo de la oposición si ganaba, esa posibilidad era muy pequeña.

**Setockr: Bueno, en esas elecciones mis tíos me llevaron a los festejos en la Plaza Central. Por algún motivo pensaron que a mi primo y a mí nos interesaría un acto político. Lo cierto es que no pero se veían tan contentos que era contagioso. Fue extraño. Sin duda hubo más festejos que lo que pueda haber hoy gane quien gane. Fue algo histórico.**

_"¿Quién eres?"_ se preguntó de pronto. Se sentía cómodo hablar con él de esos temas. A estas alturas ya había descartado sus sospechas de que Seto no fuera de Dominó. Pero en la foto no podía ser él. Era demasiado atractivo, en primer lugar, y si de vivía tan cerca debía de haberlo visto o parecerse a alguien que ella conociera.

**Nightwhisper606: Esa fue la primera vez que voté. Yo quería que hubiera reelección pero ni del propio partido estaban de acuerdo. Una lástima porque creo que hizo las cosas muy bien.**

Pensó en preguntarle a Vivian si lo reconocía o le resultaba familiar, pero lo descartó. Tampoco era tan prioritario.

**Setockr: Fue una gestión con más luces que sombras, si.**

Mai prefirió ser directa.

**Nightwhisper606: ¿Eres tú el de la foto, Seto?**

No tenía ganas de darle vueltas al asunto, aunque tampoco quería parecer interesada en él.

**Setockr: Sí.**

Lo dudaba... Quizás si lo invitaba a los festejos...?

 _"No, eso es absurdo"_ pensó recordando que Seto podía perfectamente ser un violador o un asesino.

**Nightwhisper606: Me recuerdas a alguien...**

Quizás si daba con el apellido... O los nombres de sus tíos...

—¿Jugando a los detectives? —se dijo en voz baja. —¿No tengo mejores cosas que hacer?

 **Setockr: Puede ser, Mai. Después hablamos, me tengo que bajar**.

Al ser tan repentina, aquella despedida le parecía una huida.

**Nightwhisper606: Dale, hasta luego.**

Fue entonces cuando notó que tenía dos mensajes de Varon, uno de quince minutos atrás y otro de nueve, de los que no se había percatado.


	21. Sesión VI:  Jonouchi POV

Jonouchi y su madre se encontraban en el Instituto Técnico de Ciudad Dominó, a unas cuadras de la Plaza Central de la ciudad. Faltaban un par de horas para el cierre de la jornada electoral, y todo indicaba que sería el par de horas más largo que tendría en años.

Por ser ambos de distintas generaciones, las series de sus documentos eran diferentes, por lo que, aunque votaban en el mismo edificio, les tocaba en mesas distintas.

Para Jonouchi había sido una suerte, porque su circuito era tan ágil que apenas llegaron ingresó a votar y salió de inmediato.

Se acercó hacia su madre y le dijo que la esperaría, sin prestarle atención a la cantidad de personas que tenía delante, lo que había sido un gran error. Cuando la vio, Fujin estaba recostada contra la pared, a un par de personas de una puerta que pensó que pertenecía a un cuarto de votación.

Si hubiera prestado atención a la expresión del rostro de su madre hubiera tomado mejores decisiones.

Resultó que esa habitación no era un cuarto secreto. La cola que su madre estaba integrando se componía de alrededor de ochenta personas; gran parte de ellas estaban desde la mañana aguardando a que la urna de ese circuito llegara. Aún no había novedades de lo que había ocurrido con la misma, por lo que la votación de parte de la población estaba interrumpida temporalmente.

Era una situación lamentable. Por un lado, porque el local no tenía la infraestructura para albergar a tantas personas juntas. Y por el otro, porque si bien Fujin era considerablemente joven, en ese circuito votaban muchas personas de edad avanzada. Y para pero, unas cuantas que habían asistido solas.

Jonouchi sabía que alguien se iba a descomponer en cualquier momento.

Estaba muy fastidiado; no solo porque ir a votar y la política en general eran una pérdida de tiempo, sino que además la organización del sistema electoral de Ciudad Dominó era propia de un país tercermundista. Estaban en un instituto de enseñanza y a nadie se le había ocurrido utilizar los asientos para que los ancianos que llevaban toda la tarde aguardando pudieran descansar las piernas.

Su madre le había comentado que muchos se habían retirado, optando por abonar la multa. Por eso la cola era de ochenta personas y no de trescientas.

—¿Por qué no la pagas tú y dejamos de perder el tiempo?

Su madre lo observó como si acabara de escuchar la mayor ofensa del mundo.

— No pienso pagar la multa —contestó, pronunciando cada palabra de forma lenta pero firme.

—Yo la pagaré — insistió Jonouchi.

Su madre negó con la cabeza.

—No se trata de dinero —le aclaró pacientemente —. Yo quiero votar. He esperado toda mi vida por este momento. Todo apunta a que el PD ganará otra vez y yo quiero ser parte de esa victoria. Las elecciones anteriores no estuve en el país, me perdí de un acontecimiento histórico que esperaba vivir desde los catorce años, cuando comencé a militar…

Jonouchi puso los ojos en blanco y dio la conversación por terminada, por más que su madre siguió hablando. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de Fujin respondería con algún sentimentalismo absurdo. Todos los políticos eran corruptos. ¿Esperar toda una vida para dale permiso a otros de que te roben?

"Ridículo" pensó.

Ni ganas tenía de mirar la hora, sabía que era un día perdido. Su hermana era afortunada de no tener edad para participar obligatoriamente de esta farsa. Si no empezaban a votar de una vez, se excusaría con su madre y se largaría de ese infierno. Ya había inventado que iría a los festejos con Mai, por lo que ya contaba con un buen pretexto.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que nada diferente aconteció, por lo que Jonouchi dejó de darle la espalda a su madre para despedirse. Pero se encontró con la mujer sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó alarmado.

—Nada, solo un pequeño mareo.

Jonouchi no le creyó. Era obvio que su madre minimizaría cualquier inconveniente con tal de quedarse a votar. Así de terca era.

Consideró que tal vez era una consecuencia de no haber bebido o comido nada por horas.

—Iré a buscarte algo de beber —le dijo sin obtener ninguna respuesta.

Apenas se alejó un par de pasos, escuchó un fuerte ruido de algo impactando contra el piso. Observó en esa dirección, como todos los presentes, y se encontró con el cuerpo de su madre desplomado, con un hilo de sangre cayendo por su nariz.

Sabía que alguien iba a descomponerse en ese lugar, en esas condiciones, pero no esperaba que fuera ella.

Fue así como se encontró en la sala de espera del centro de salud en el que su madre se atendía. Ella seguía inconsciente, mientras era atendida por médicos que le pidieron que aguardara afuera.

Su madre ya había tenido problemas de presión antes. Ella estaba medicada y tenía una dieta recetada que rara vez seguía. Y así terminaba siempre todo, haciéndolo perder el tiempo en los hospitales.

Agotado por la espera, se puso a navegar en su celular. Tenía un mensaje de Essel invitándolo a los festejos. Su amigo era otro iluso que creía que la política era importante, y que los ciudadanos comunes realmente tenían poder de decisión.

Por enésima vez le respondió que no pensaba ir a ningún lado. Aún si cambiara de parecer, en las circunstancias que se encontraba no podía salir.

Le escribió un mensaje de texto a su hermana preguntándole cómo estaba todo por el local. Aunque con su novio allí seguramente estaría bastante distraída. Quizás debía llamarla y asegurarse de que estuviera trabajando seriamente.

Jonouchi sabía que cuando él o su madre estaban presentes, Atem se comportaba bastante decente. Pero dejarlos solos no le inspiraba ninguna confianza.

Cuando entró al chat móvil a falta de opciones, notó que tenía un par de mensajes sin leer. Para su sorpresa, ambos eran del mismo usuario: Setockr. Jonouchi los leyó intrigado.

**Setockr: Hola, ¿cómo estás?**

**Setockr: Hola, ayer no te respondí porque estaba adelantando mis tareas de hoy para tener el día libre.**

El primer mensaje había sido enviado por la mañana y el siguiente una hora atrás. Jonouchi consideró desconectarse y no responderle, tal como Seto había hecho el día anterior. Pero se decidió por contestar.

**Dominósxcboi: Hola, está bien. ¿Cómo estás?**

Todas las salas de espera tenían un televisor encendido, con la transmisión abierta de las elecciones. No habían tenido la consideración de contratar una señal de cable para no saturar con la dichosa votación. El día iba a pasar y el país seguiría igual, con la mayoría de la población esclavizada para que un puñado viviera como reyes.

En la política no había buenos ni malos, sino ladrones que se turnaban para meter la mano en los fondos del Estado. Pero la mayoría prefería ignorar ese enorme detalle y fanatizarse por unas personas que se acordaban de ellos un par de veces cada tantos años, solo para asegurarse el voto.

**Setockr: Bien, estoy en Dominó. Vine a votar, jaja. Pensé que podríamos vernos.**

Jonouchi quedó boca abierta al leer el mensaje. Sin dudas, su vida era un guión producto de un escritor en un plano superior que se reía a sus expensas.

¿Acaso todo conspiraba en su contra? Justo tenía que ser su madre la que se descompusiera, de todas las personas que habían reunidas en ese maldito circuito.

Cuando quiso escribir la respuesta, su mano le temblaba de furia.

**Dominósxcboi: Ahora estoy ocupado con algo importante. Tal vez otro día.**

Jonouchi tenía muchas diferencias con su madre, pero obviamente no iba a abandonarla en la sala de un hospital bajo ninguna circunstancia. Mucho menos por alguien que apenas conocía.

**Setockr: ¿No?**

Jonouchi no estaba seguro de cómo interpretar ese mensaje. ¿Estaría Seto enojado? ¿Decepcionado? ¿Sería alguien tan egocéntrico que no podía concebir que alguien se negara a salir con él?

Le daba curiosidad, pero sería un asunto para otro día. No es como si tuviera otra opción… ¿O sí?

Iba a responder el mensaje, cuando oyó al doctor salir de la habitación en que Fujin era atendida.

—Señor Katsuya.

Jonouchi se puso de pie, guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su campera.


	22. Sesión VI:  Shizuka POV

Shizuka observaba frustradamente cómo ingresaban y salían clientes de la pizzería, no de manera masiva, pero de forma constante. Le dolían los pies de estar parada. Se suponía que ese domingo no trabajaría hasta las seis de la tarde, que podría aprovechar la mañana y tarde para lo que quisiera, aunque estaba condenada a perderse los festejos electorales en Ciudad Dominó.

Pero la situación había cambiado drásticamente a lo largo del día. El jefe de cocina se iba a ausentar esa tarde por las elecciones, ya que votaba en otro estado. Se habían organizado de forma tal que hasta el mediodía él supervisaría la cocina, y a partir de allí, Akiko, la auxiliar de cocina, se encargaría de esas tareas. En la mañana, Jonouchi atendería la caja, en la tarde su madre y Shizuka cubriría el último turno hasta la medianoche.

Esa tarde su madre la llamó para avisarle que los circuitos de votación estaban llenos y demorados, por lo que no llegaría en hora para cubrir la tarde. En consecuencia, precisaba que su hija cubriera su turno. A cambio, Fugin se encargaría desde el momento en que llegara.

Esa había sido una gran noticia: no solo porque se libraría de cubrir la noche y podría ir a los festejos con Atem, sino que si su madre arribaba antes de las seis, habría trabajado menos horas de las pactadas.

Pero toda la ilusión de ese momento se diluyó cuando horas después el que la llamó fue Jonouchi, para avisarle que su madre se había descompuesto y que estarían en el hospital. Aquello significaba que tendría que quedarse hasta el cierre.

Y eso era humillante, porque ya le había escrito a su novio que pasara por la pizzería porque irían al centro tras su salida.

Al llegar, Atem se enteró de las terribles noticias, y para su sorpresa, no lucía enojado ni desilusionado. Parecía como si él hubiera considerado esa posibilidad.

Atem se dirigió hacia la cocina, sin prestarle mucha atención a sus comentarios, y comenzó a ayudar a los empleados. Shizuka hubiera preferido que él se encargara de la caja, pero le dió la impresión de que plantearlo podía generar nuevas rispideces entre ellos.

Entonces siguió tomando pedidos y atendiendo la caja. Todo era de lo más rutinario, hasta que ingresaron en la pizzería un par de clientes que jamás había visto por allí: una joven de cabello por los hombros color castaño claro, no tan claro como el suyo, y un chico de cabello negro largo recogido en una cola e hipnóticos ojos verdes. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa en la esquina del local y apenas prestaron atención cuando hicieron el pedido. Aquello le dejó un sabor amargo, porque el joven era guapísimo y quería conocerlo. Quería que la notara e interactuar con él, por más mal que estuviera.

Akiko y Atem se acercaron a la caja murmurando cosas entre sí, lo cual era muy sospechoso. Fue Atem quien se decidió a hablar primero.

— Estuvimos conversando con los empleados — comenzó, aunque más que conversar, el término apropiado era complotar — y pensamos que lo mejor sería cerrar el local a la hora que finalice la votación. No van a haber muchos clientes en la vuelta, van a estar en los festejos…

— O velorios — interrumpió Akiko divertida.

— Y aparte tu hermano y tu madre no van a estar para oponerse — concluyó Atem.

"Qué descarados" pensó Shizuka. Como si un acto así no tuviera consecuencias para ella o el personal. Atem lo planteaba porque no era un empleado, no perdía nada con intentarlo, y Akiko era una sindicalista nata.

— Claro que no. Si mi hermano se entera me va a degollar, y a tí te va a prohibir acercarte a mi casa, si es que te deja las piernas sanas.

— Puedo cuidarme de él — aclaró Atem, observando de reojo cómo Akiko se moría de risa. Si usara parte de esa energía para ayudarlo a convencer a Shizuka… — Aparte, después de cerrar, podemos pasar a ver cómo está tu madre y aclarar todo con ella.

Shizuka no accedió, no estaba en su naturaleza tomar riesgos, y Atem regresó a la cocina sin comentarios. Era peor no saber lo que pensaba, y últimamente él se estaba guardando muchos de sus pensamientos para no discutir.

Akiko, antes de regresar a la cocina, se acercó a la mesa de los dos clientes que habían llamado la atención de Shizuka, y conversó con el chico animadamente. Desde el mostrador no podía discernir nada de lo que decía.

Cuando la auxiliar de cocina regresaba a su puesto de trabajo, aprovechó para llamarla.

— ¿Quién es ese chico? — le preguntó.

— Ah… es un antiguo compañero de la secundaria. Hace un par de años que no lo veía. Se llama Otogi.

— ¿Y ella es su novia?

— No… es su prima — le aclaró Akiko entrecerrando los ojos —. No la conozco.

— ¿Sabes si tiene novia? — siguió interrogando en voz baja.

— La que tiene novio eres tú — le reprochó la otra joven.

— También tengo ojos — se defendió.

— Todos tenemos ojos — le dijo Akiko y se retiró a la cocina. Shizuka se quedó pensando qué quiso decir exactamente con eso.

Pasaron un par de horas y la idea de cerrar temprano era cada vez más tentadora. Pero recibió un mensaje de Jonouchi de que pasaría por la pizzería en unos minutos, lo que la dejó muy confundida, porque creyó que se quedaría en el hospital cuidando a su madre.

Jonouchi ingresó al comercio agitado, parecía haber venido con prisa. Ni bien se acercó al mostrador, Shizuka le reprochó:

— ¿Dejaste a mamá sola en el hospital?

— No — le aclaró su hermano, cuidando muy bien sus palabras — . El médico la acaba de ver, me dijo que seguramente le den el alta mañana.

— ¡Qué bueno!

Shizuka aguardó a que continuara.

— Necesito que me hagas un favor.

No era lo que se imaginaba, aunque quizás ella estaba muy distraída y era obvio que él venía a pedirle algo.

— Dime.

— Necesito que te quedes con mamá. Yo me encargaré de la pizzería.

Shizuka quedó con la boca abierta. Jonouchi era demasiado descarado. Luego de insistir e insistir en que cumpliera con su turno quería lo contrario porque a él le convenía.

— No. Yo me estoy encargando de la pizzería, y muy bien por cierto. Tú quédate con mamá.

— Te cubriré todos los domingos que restan del mes — insistió su hermano.

Aquello sonaba tentador pero no iba a acceder. Ella quería ir a los festejos y se los iba a perder de una forma u otra.

Aparte, ¿por qué tanto interés en estar en la pizzería? Lo más probable era que la cerraría temprano y se tomaría los vientos con Mai. Ni soñarlo. Él vivía entorpeciendo sus citas, ahora ella entorpecería la suya.

— No pienso moverme de aquí hasta la hora de cerrar. Puedes regresar con mamá.

Jonouchi golpeó el mostrador con los puños y avanzó hacia la salida. Tan furioso estaba que se llevó puesto el hombro del cliente que estaba ingresando.

No era la primera vez que actuaba así. Shizuka sabía de muchos clientes molestos con los berrinches de su hermano en el local.

Por eso, cuando vio que el cliente se daba media vuelta para largarse, corrió hacia la puerta y lo tomó del brazo.

— Por favor, no se retire. Le pido mil disculpas — fue lo primero que atinó a decir.

El cliente la observó, con sus ojos azules a través de su largo cerquillo, sorprendido. Miró hacia la calle y luego observó a su alrededor, con la cabeza inclinada, como si tratara de ocultar su rostro.

Shizuka se preguntó si estaba haciendo una escena patética ante los clientes, por lo que lo soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos.

— Aquí lo atenderemos como en ninguna otra pizzería. Por favor, tome asiento. La casa invita — trató de ser lo más profesional posible. Seguramente todos los clientes, en especial el de impactantes ojos verdes, la estaban observando.

El joven asintió y, para su sorpresa, tomó asiento junto a Otogi y su prima.


	23. Sesión VI:  Atem POV

Atem se encontraba en la cocina de la pizzería, colocando de la mejor manera posible la salsa en las masas que Akiko había estirado. Generalmente el personal, al que había conocido en profundidad los días que había estado acompañando a Shizuka en su trabajo,, se oponían a que se involucrara en tareas de la cocina. Pero esa tarde el jefe no estaba y Akiko había logrado mitigar la resistencia del resto; por lo que aparte de tomar pedidos colaboraba con agilizar la elaboración.

Curiosamente, luego del fallido intento de convencer a Shizuka de cerrar el local temprano, la auxiliar de cocina había estado entrando y saliendo de la misma con frecuencia. En una de esas veces que regresó, dio un puñetazo en la masa leudada.

— No puede ser que todo el mundo se vaya al centro y nosotros nos quedemos aquí.

Aunque la comparación le parecía exagerada, Atem optó por reprocharle otra cosa.

— Si te hubieras molestado en ayudarme a convencer a Shizuka de cerrar no estarías aquí presa.

La joven lo observó de hito en hito, sorprendida por su comentario.

— ¿Qué querías que yo hiciera? Si tú, a quien se supone que ella ama y adora, no pudiste siquiera hacerla considerar la posibilidad, menos voy a lograrlo yo.

Atem dejó la salsa a un lado, tomó la libreta de pedidos y se fue de la cocina. Quería enojarse con Akiko pero no lo lograba porque sus palabras eran ciertas. Llevaba tiempo de novio con Shizuka, y la cantidad de veces que había logrado convencerla de algo podía contarla con los dedos de la mano. Y le sobraban dedos.

Se había convencido, muy a su pesar, de seguir el consejo que Yugi le había dado, con la esperanza de que su relación mejorará. Pero había sido un error, porque su primo lo había aconsejado en función de que su problema era la familia de Shizuka. Pero aunque le doliera admitirlo, ella era parte del problema también. Y estaba cansado de intentarlo solo.

Al estar en frente, notó que no habían ingresado nuevos clientes, por lo que no tenía a quien tomarle el pedido.

Su novia estaba en el mostrador, con los codos apoyados sobre el mismo, sosteniendo su rostro entre ambas manos. Tenía la mirada fija en un grupo de clientes que estaban en la otra punta del local, dos de ellos conversando animadamente, mientras el tercero observaba la superficie de la mesa en silencio. Atem no podía ver su expresión porque el largo cerquillo le cubría gran parte del rostro agachado.

Se aproximó al mostrador para tantear las aguas. Tenía claro lo que iba a hacer, pero quería medir las posibles consecuencias.

— Parece que no vienen más clientes — comentó.

Shizuka lo observó confundida, como si saliera de un trance.

— Parece que no… - coincidió al fin y volvió a fijar la mirada en los clientes, esta vez con el ceño fruncido.

Atem también miró en esa dirección, curioso de qué podía generarle tanto interés. Fue entonces que vio a Akiko aproximarse a la mesa de los tres clientes y conversar con ellos. Entonces comprendió por qué la chica entraba y salía a cada rato de la cocina. Aquellos debían ser amigos suyos esperándola para asistir a los festejos. Eso también explicaba su frustración unos minutos antes.

— Akiko está más preocupada en socializar que en trabajar — escuchó que Shizuka se quejaba.

— ¿Y? — se encogió de hombros — No es como si hubiera mucho para hacer. Tenemos pizzas como para veinte clientes y hace una hora que no viene ninguno.

La expresión de furia del rostro de su novia tras su comentario no era algo que se esperaba. Tenía la sospecha de que desconocía parte de la historia. ¿No eran amigas acaso?

— Cuando mamá se recupere tendré que comentarle— concluyó la joven.

Atem se preguntó si acaso ambas chicas habrían discutido. La molestia de Shizuka le resultaba sin sentido.

— ¿Comentarle qué exactamente?

— Que has estado haciendo su trabajo mientras ella está de fiesta con sus amiguitos en nuestra cara — le reprochó.

—¿Qué trabajo si no hay nada para hacer? — insistió Atem que todavía no podía creer que esa discusión siquiera tuviera lugar. Tampoco le gustaba la actitud buchonezca de Shizuka, cuando lo cierto era que esa noche nadie, ella incluida, tenía ganas de quedarse trabajando.

— Con más razón, tendría que estar en la cocina, no aquí donde no hay más pedidos que tomar y aparte para eso estás tú.

— Oigan, chicos. Quiero presentarles unos amigos — les gritó Akiko desde el otro extremo del negocio.

El repentino cambio en la expresión de Shizuka dejó a su novio anonadado. Se veía como la persona más simpática que se pudiera cruzar esa noche, cuando segundos atrás había estado furiosa. Se acercó a la mesa sin prestarle más atención y Atem la siguió sin librarse de su confusión.

— Me llamo Shizuka — dijo muy animada al llegar junto a la auxiliar de cocina.

— Él es Otogi, un viejo amigo del secundario — comenzó a presentarlos Akiko—. Su prima Anzu y su…

— Shizuka, ¿podemos pedirte que dejen salir a nuestra amiga un rato antes? — la interrumpió bruscamente el joven de ojos verdes. — Queremos ir a los festejos y su horario de trabajo nos está retrasando.

El tipo hablaba con una pésimamente disimulada prepotencia que a Atem le dio mala espina.

— Lo siento, no estoy autorizada a tomar esas decisiones — se disculpó Shizuka.

—¿ Y quién lo está? — preguntó la otra joven, Anzu.

— Mi hermano es quien no quiere cerrar el local aunque esté vacío. Lo siento.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermano? — preguntó el otro muchacho, por primera vez apartando su mirada azul de la superficie de la mesa.

— Sí, dile a tu hermano que venga. Yo hablaré con él.

"¿Dile a tu hermano que venga?" Atem consideró intervenir para pedirle que no le hablara en ese tono, como si fuera el gerente del local, pero Shizuka habló primero.

— Él salió a divertirse. Tengo entendido que iría a los festejos con… su novia. Y va a estar muy ocupado — rió.

Atem no entendió por qué Shizuka hacía esos comentarios. Jonouchi le caía mal, pero estaba cuidando a su madre, no divirtiéndose por ahí. ¿Qué ganaba Shizuka con esto? No es como si pudiera humillarlo con su vida privada, si estos chicos seguramente ni lo conocían. Le resultaba demasiado infantil.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — preguntó Otogi a los otros dos. Anzu se encogió de hombros y el otro chico no respondió, parecía tener la mente ocupada en otras cosas.

— Pero no se preocupen, cerraremos temprano.- dijo Shizuka sorprendiendo a todos—. Akiko, puedes ir con tus amigos, yo lidiaré con el ogro de mi hermanos… cuando vuelva de su luna de miel — volvió a reír.

— Wow, ¡muchas gracias! — exclamó la auxiliar de cocina, exultante de alegría.

— Muchas gracias, Shizuka — dijo Otogi por compromiso, mientras se ponía de pie. — Si precisas ayuda con tu hermano, nos avisas.

— Lo tendré en cuenta — dijo muy sonriente.

Cuando los otros se habían retirado, Atem se animó a hacer lo que tenía pensado.

— Yo también me voy — dijo quitándose el gorro y delantal de cocina.

— Pero… ¿no íbamos a ir a las celebraciones si cerraba temprano? — preguntó su novia extrañada.

— Estoy cansado — "de hacer el trabajo de Akiko" iba a agregar , pero prefirió no hacerlo. No tenía ánimos de discutir. — Nos vemos — le dió un beso en la mejilla a la joven que quedó atónita y salió del local sin mirar atrás.

Una pequeña parte de él quería entender qué diablos había pasado esos últimos minutos, pero a la mayor parte a esa altura le daba lo mismo.


	24. Sesión VII: Mai

Mai ingresó a ala pizzería luego de una extensa y aburrida jornada laboral. En la oficina, el tema de conversación era el resultado de las elecciones, sí, pero entre pequeños grupos de empleados con afinidad ideológica. Cada uno se encerraba en su sección y festejaba o reprochaba, haciendo silencio cuando alguien ajeno ingresaba.

Para Mai eso estaba bien, porque por un lado no le gustaba ni un tantito la idea de ventilar su ideología en el trabajo. Y por el otro lado, no creía que uno solo de sus compañeros estuviera capacitado para un debate político de calidad.

Al ingresar se encontró con Jonouchi atendiendo la caja y conversando con su madre. Ambos tenían expresión de fastidio,como si hubieran estado discutiendo.

—¿Cómo están?— saludó al aproximarse al mostrador. Jonouchi hizo un gesto de sorpresa que duró apenas un instante y Mai no supo a qué atribuirlo por el momento.

—Hola, mi amor. Lamento haber arruinado su cita anoche – se disculpó Fugin y Mai no comprendió. —Por suerte me dieron el alta esta mañana.

—Mamá, ya te aclaré que no era una cita... era una salida de amigos— intervino Jonouchi antes de que Mai pudiera intervenir y arruinar sus mentiras—. Aparte Mai está comprometida.

Fugin se quedó boquiabierta porque, al igual que Shizuka y algunos vecinos, creía que Mai y su hijo estaban saliendo.

—¿Cómo comprometida?— preguntó estupefacta.

—Es verdad, mi novio me propuso casamiento hace unos días. Está preparando todo para la boda.

—¿Pero quién es ese novio? ¿Lo conozco acaso?

—No, no lo conoces, pero ya llevamos un año y medio juntos.

—Y es italiano— agregó Jonouchi, muy contento de destruir la fantasía de su madre de una vez oro todas.

—¿Italiano? ¿Pero qué hace un italiano en Ciudad Dominó?

—El no está en Dominó— aclaró Mai—. Vive en Italia, nos conocimos por chat.

Luego de un silencio incómodo en el que Fugin procesó la información, continuó con su interrogatorio.

—¿Por chat? ¡Qué moderno! ¿Y ya vino a conocer a tus padres?

—No...No vino porque estar viajando de Italia a Japón es carísimo. Cuando hagamos la boda yo viajaré a Italia y me radicaré allí.

— Aparte es ella la que se casa, no sus padres —intervino Jonouchi.

—Bueno, demasiado moderno para mi edad —bromeó Fugin—. De todas formas no viajes sola. El internet es terrible...

—Mamá, esto no es uno de tus programas policiales. Es la vida real. Deja de buscar peros. Aparte tendrías que estar descansando.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí. Los dejo solos, soy muy vieja para participar en esta conversación. Me alegra que lo de ayer no haya sido tan grave entonces. Saluda a tu tía de mi parte.

—Así lo haré— se despidió Mai.

Cuando Fugin se alejó, Jonouchi se sacudió el pelo frustrado.

—¿Acaso íbamos a salir ayer y no me enteré?— bromeó Mai.

—Le tuve que inventar eso para que me deje de fastidiar. Es una pesadilla.

—¿Es para tanto?

—Lo es. Aparte creo que no le gustó nada tu relación por chat y no es capaz de disimularlo.

—No me molesta— le aclaró Mai.

Lo cierto es que estaba acostumbrada a la incredulidad que demostraba su entorno ante su relación con Varon. Si le hubieran comentado unos años atrás que acabaría casándose con alguien que conocería por chat, seguramente se les habría reído en la cara.

Luego de una breve visita a su tía, Mai regresó a su hogar. Sus padres se habían ido a visitar unos amigos y planeaban quedarse unos días, por lo que contaba con la casa para ella sola. Quizás para otros jóvenes de veintidós años aquello se traducía en fiestas nocturnas y descontrol, pero para Mai equivalía a paz. Contaba con la compañía de su gato y su música favorita.

Se preparó un café y buscó distraerse mientras hacía tiempo hasta que Varon se conectara al chat. Descartó prender el televisor, era una maratón de noticias incesantes sobre el resultado de las elecciones. ¿No había otras cosas que informar?

Trató de iniciar conversación con otros amigos del chat, pero luego de consultar cómo estaban dejaban de responderle, como si estuvieran más entretenidos con otras cosas.

Así que cuando vio a Seto conectado, lo saludó. Recordaba que su última conversación había sido agradable, aunque él se desconectó abruptamente al preguntarle por su foto.

**Nightwhisper606: Hola,Seto. ¿Cómo estás?**

Mai volvió a reparar en la foto de perfil. Había algo en su rostro que le resultaba familiar. Si bien Seto decía ser de la misma zona de Dominó que ella, tenía claro que nunca se habían conocido.

¿Y si conocía a algún familiar? ¿Y si no era él el de la foto?

**Setockr: Bien. Supongo que estás contenta.**

Mai se rió. A menudo le ocurría que sus amigos se sorprendieran de recibir mensajes suyos cuando en su perfil figuraba desconectada.

**Nightwhisper606: Sí, siempre entro así.**

Llevaba casi dos años usando ese chat. Conocía a la mayoría de los miembros de Japón de lo que llamaba la vieja escuela: usuarios que entraban a conocer gente de verdad. Recientemente el sitio se había inundado de usuarios nuevos buscando ligar y mantener sexchats, convirtiendo el sitio en un lugar irritante.

**Setockr: Veo que te confundiste.**

Al leer ese mensaje Mai no supo cómo interpretarlo. ¿Se refería a algún chat anterior que habían tenido? Por más que lo pensara, no lograba captar a qué se refería.

**Nightwhisper606: Ah, perdón. ¿Por qué?**

También consideró si se habría ofendido. Pero no había motivos, ¿o sí?

**Setockr: Te pregunté si estabas CONTENTA, no si estabas CONECTADA.**

Eso explicaba todo.

**Nightwhisper606: Jaja, leí mal. Sí, estoy contenta si lo preguntas por el resultado de las elecciones. Pero con mesura, hay que ver cómo gobiernan.**

**Setockr: ¿Y por qué entras desconectada?**

Mai se preguntó si acaso él no entraba desconectado también.

Lamentablemente entrar conectado era garantía de que cualquier cerdo te agregara, porque aparecías entre los primeros lugares de búsqueda de los filtros por país, sexo y edad. Al entrar desconectado, tu cuenta se tomaba como inactiva y quedaba ubicada bien a lo último.

**Nightwhisper606: Entro conectada porque primero hablo con todos. Después me desconecto para chatear con quienes yo quiero.**

Ese truco se lo había enseñado Varon, quien era muy popular dentro del chat. Ellos intercambiaron contraseñas y Mai sabía , por revisar su bandeja de entrada, que recibía muchos mensajes diarios de todo tipo y color.

Incluso con personas amables, si la conversación resultaba insoportable, se desconectaba y seguía chateando con otros usuarios.

**Setockr: ¿Y yo entre cuales estoy?**

_"_ _Aún lo estoy evaluando"_ pensó. Habían cosas que le hacían pensar que Setockr era un perfil falso y otras que no. Tendría que averiguarlo.

**Nightwhisper606: Entre los que quiero, Seto. Por supuesto.**

Mai reparó en la lista de amigos que Seto tenía. Era extremadamente corta, lo cual era extraño, ya que en ese sitio si subías una foto en la que eres medianamente guapo/a te llovían las solicitudes de amistad. También era extraño que fueran todos de Dominó, excepto por un usuario norteamericano.

**Setockr: Uf, menos mal.**

Lo pero fue notar que entre los amigos de Seto estaban Jonouchi y su tía. Tendría que preguntarles cuando los viera. ¿La estaría investigando?

_"Ridícula."_

**Nightwhisper606: Jaja. ¿Festejaron mucho la victoria en Tokio?**

**Setockr: Supongo que sí. Yo regresé esta mañana en realidad. En Dominó sí hubo festejos y terminó como en todos lados: disturbios, golpizas, policías... Bueno, lo habrás visto.**

Mai no había visto nada porque evitaba a toda costa ver televisión nacional , ni hablar de asistir a festejos absurdos. Pero no quería seguir hablando de las elecciones, así que optó por cambiar de tema.

**Nightwhisper606: ¿Eres modelo?**

Mai no sabía nada sobre el mundo de modelaje, le resultaba un ambiente artificial lleno de vanidosos. Si estaba usando una foto de un modelo famoso ella no iba a reconocerlo.

**Setockr: No.**

**Nightwhisper606: Pero pareces modelo en tus fotos.**

Aunque solo tenía dos fotos, y la que parecía de un book era la primera. La otra era bastante casual.

**Setockr: Bueno... te voy a contar la verdad. Esa foto es de cuando yo me presenté al casting de una agencia; pero ahí me dijeron, entre otras cosas, que jamás me podría dedicar a eso.**

Aquello sonaba mal. Sonaba absurdo. Para Mai, aunque poco sabía al respecto, no había nada en esa foto que indicara que no podía dedicarse. Era extraño.

**Nightwhisper606: Mmm, qué raro. Habiendo tanto bicho feo como modelo.**

Mai se dio cuenta tarde que Seto podía interpretar ese mensaje como un insulto hacia él.

**Setockr: No sé, capaz que buscaban otro perfil.**

¿Pero cuáles eran los perfiles?

**Nightwhisper606: ¿Pero esto te ocurrió en Tokio o en Dominó?**

En Dominó imposible, no había agencias de modelo que ella supiera. Ni siquiera habían cartelería con modelos del sexo que fuera.

**Setockr: Acá en Tokio, a principio de año.**

Eso explicaba todo. Los capitalinos eran tan soberbios que miraban al resto por encima del hombro. Quizás habían notado que Seto era de otro estado...

**Nightwhisper606: Ah, bueno... Ahora entiendo. Es esperable de los capitalinos.**

Si lo pensaba bien, Seto era lo suficientemente guapo para no precisar agencias de intermediaria. Podía conseguir trabajos por su cuenta. Quizás no lo sabía o no lo había tomado tan enserio.

**Setockr: En ese momento pensé que era una forma fácil de conseguir trabajo. Pero ahora que lo pienso fue una tontería innecesaria.**

La verdad que sí. Sí el estaba estudiando tarde o temprano iba a conseguir trabajo. Mai consiguió un buen trabajo bastante joven, en una empresa en la que tenía posibilidades de crecer.

**Nightwhisper606: Sí, no era necesario. Tú tienes cerebro.**

**Setockr: Todos tenemos.**

_"_ _No me digas"_ pensó Mai. Por el momento se inclinaba a pensar que no era un perfil falso.

**Nightwhisper606: Eres sincero.**

Era bastante pasada la medianoche y Varon no daba señales de vida. Quizás estaba saturado de trabajo, pero ella también estaba cansada y aún así dormía poco por chatear con él. Quizás tendría que revisar su cuenta para saber a qué hora se había conectado.

**Setockr: A veces Mai, como todos.**

**Nightwhisper606: Bueno, pero esta vez lo fuiste.**

Prefirió al final no espiar en su novio. Quería tener confianza en él, así que decidió esperarlo con paciencia.

**Setockr: Sabes, creo que me voy a dormir. Ayer dormí poco y mal.**

_"_ _Diablos."_ Lo último que necesitaba era que le recordaban que tenía sueño. Era el colmo. Pero si Seto se desconectaba tendría que buscar otra persona con quien chatear y no quería empezar de nuevo.

**Nightwhisper606: Yo no tengo sueño.**

**Setockr: ¿Sufres de insomnio?**

_"_ _Ojalá"_ pensó. Eso haría todo más fácil. O vivir en Italia. Pero por ahora estaba estancada en el remoto y diminuto estado de Ciudad Dominó.

**Nightwhisper606: No, pero suelo dormirme muy tarde.**

**Setockr: Genial, jaja. En realidad lo dije porque creí que te estaba aburriendo y no encontrabas la forma de deshacerte de mí.**

Mai no supo por qué Seto sacaría esas conclusiones, ¿quizás ella era demasiado madura en su percepción? ¿Demasiado seria?

**Nightwhisper606: Para nada. Me gusta chatear contigo.**


	25. Sesion VII: Ameruda

Ameruda colgó en la cuerda la última prenda que le quedaba y se dio media vuelta satisfecho. Se cruzó entonces con la mirada sorprendida y a la vez orgullosa de su madre.

Tenía claro que la había descolocado al realizar todos los quehaceres de forma voluntaria durante toda la semana.

Él estaba sorprendido de no haberse agotado a los dos días. Pero era el plan perfecto para demostrarle a su madre que podían arreglárselas solos, sin el ahora inválido de su padrastro.

También había tenido otras consecuencias muy buenas. Por un lado, se ahorró todos los reproches de su madre sobre aquél accidente. Seguramente ella interpretaba su disposición a colaborar como una forma de no sentirse culpable.

Por otro lado, terminaba con las labores de la casa y lo dejaban tranquilo para poder ocuparse de sus investigaciones, para encerrarse en su cuarto o ir a juntarse con su "primo".

Tras esa última visita a la familia de su padrastro, Ameruda se había empeñado en hacerse amigo de Satake. El tipo le caía terriblemente mal, quizás era algo genético, pero tras lo que le había contado sobre Seto, Ameruda dejó su aversión a un lado y trató de saber más detalles al respecto.

Había ido todos los días a su casa para ver si se cruzaba con otros amigos suyos y sacar de nuevo el tema de conversación. Y le había ido mejor de lo que esperaba.

Aunque tuvo que soportar a los amiguitos de Satake,que si este le caía mal, los otros le daban náuseas.

Así fue como se vio realizando actividades que nunca imaginó realizar y menos con ellos.

Al segundo día, su "primo" lo invitó a un partido de fútbol cinco, donde Ameruda tuvo la posibilidad de conocer al resto de la pandilla que se juntaba con él. Claro que lo incluyeron en el equipo, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que era un terrible deportista y lo dejaron de suplente por el resto del partido, no sin antes murmurar algunas cosas que en otras circunstancias le hubieran molestado. Pero por el bien de su investigación estaba dispuesto a resignar un poco de su orgullo.

Lamentablemente no había logrado sacar el tema de nuevo esa noche. Pero lo que él temía, que se transformara en el hazme reír del grupo por no saber jugar deportes para neandertales no ocurrió, aunque no lo volvieron a invitar.

Los días siguientes se juntaron a jugar play station en la casa de uno de los amigos de Satake, Aigami, quien vivía más cerca de los antiguos laboratorios de la Corporación Kaiba que ellos. Aigami era diferente a los demás, no solo en cuanto a su contexto económico, y a Ameruda no le cuadraba que se juntara con ellos, pero daría tardeo temprano con los motivos.

Tras horas de jugar videojuegos y escuchar música aborrecible, salieron a la calle a sentarse en una esquina. Ya era entrada la noche y Ameruda tenía miedo de que se fueran a drogar, ya que era un límite que no pretendía cruzar.

Satake fue por un par de botellas de cervezas al almacén del barrio. Cuando lo convidaron, Ameruda accedió al primer par de sorbos,porque quería que no se notara que era diferente a los demás y porque sabía que su cuerpo podía tolerar esa cantidad de alcohol sin embriagarse.

Cuando se negó,los otros no insistieron ni insinuaron que fuera menos hombre por ello. Era raro, pero también podía ser porque ellos sabían que él era menor de edad y Satake no quería aparecerse en su casa con él en ese estado, pues estaría en problemas.

Así fue como Satake y otro amigo se pusieron a fumar marihuana como si él no existiera. Ushio se negó y a Aigami ni siquiera le preguntaron,por lo que Ameruda asumió que no tenía el hábito de drogarse y los otros lo sabían.

Fue una noche larga y aburrida y Ameruda comenzaba a arrepentirse de tener que reírse al mismo tiempo que el resto para simular que no entendía los chistes y que no pertenecía.

Pero el momento llegó y Satake —en un estado en el que Ameruda esperaba no ser quien tuviera que acompañarlo a su casa— hizo el comentario que tanto esperaba.

—A que no saben a quién encontró Ameruda en un chat porno.

Ameruda se contuvo de aclarar que no era un chat porno,al menos no exclusivamente, porque era obvio que todos estos adolescentes veían pornografía y él no quedaría mal parado.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Ushio divertido.

—A la princesa del secundario —rió Satake.

Para el resto pasó inadvertido, pero para Ameruda no. Hubo rastros de culpa en la expresión de Aigami, quien fugazmente los ocultó tras su risa.

Ameruda se sentía satisfecho con sus avances, pero como resultado no había podido sacarse a Seto dela cabeza. Quería preguntarle su versión de los hechos, pero tenía miedo de que lo odiara como seguramente odiaba a los otros.

Así que ingresó al chat, aguardando a que Seto se conectara, mientras trataba de idear la mejor manera de preguntarle al respecto.

Cuando Seto finalmente se conectó, Ameruda visitó su perfil tres veces,pero en todas retrocedió al inicio sin animarse a escribirle nada.

No tenía un buen plan y necesitaba ayuda. No conocía a Seto como para saber cómo tomaría sus mensajes. Cualquier cosa que le enviara tenía el potencial de que no le escribiera nunca más.

**Setockr: Hola.**

Ameruda casi se cae de la silla en la que estaba sentado. No esperaba que le escribiera y menos en ese momento.

**Vampyrewithbrokenheart: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?**

Tenía la sensación de que era demasiada casualidad, pero también tenía claro que Seto fue quien lo agregó para empezar, así que simplemente quería chatear con alguien de Dominó.

**Setockr: Yo bien, gracias. Estoy ocupado con un proyecto de la universidad, pero me dio la impresión de que querías chatear conmigo.**

"¿La impresión...?" se preguntó. Comenzó a entrar en pánico lentamente... ¿Acaso le habría instalado un virus en la PC? ¿Algún programa espía? No pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a la ventana de su cuarto.

—Cálmate— se dijo.

No había forma de que Seto supiera quién era o dónde vivía exactamente. ¿O sí?

**Vampyrewithbrokenheart: ¿A qué te refieres con "la impresión"?**

Ameruda no tuvo tiempo de analizar más, porque Seto respondía muy rápido. Hizo una nota mental de analizar ese detalle también.

**Setockr: Bueno,porque visitaste mi perfil tres veces en los últimos diez minutos. Aunque podías haberme escrito tú. ¿Qué ocurre?**

Ameruda comenzó a entrar en pánico otra vez. Observó con detenimiento cada esquina de su cuarto esperando ver una cámara o algo que explicara cómo diablos Seto sabía algo así.

**Vampyrewithbrokenheart: ¿Me estás espiando?**

Era absurdo enviar ese mensaje porque si lo estaba espiando no se lo iba a admitir. Aparte, Seto no tenía motivos para espiarlo. Cuando compartía clase con Satake y sus amigos, Ameruda ni los conocía.

**Setockr: Claro que no. Discúlpame si te asusté. Lo sé justamente por el proyecto que te mencioné. Estoy desarrollando un software para registrar qué usuarios visitan mi perfil, aunque recién lo estoy comenzando con este sitio, ya que tiene una interfaz sencilla. Te vi varias veces y pensé que pasaba algo.**

Ameruda respiró aliviado. Ya también le dio un poco de gracia su paranoia.

Pero ¿para qué quería Seto saber quién visitaba su perfil,si la gracia del chat era ser desconocidos?

**Vampyrewithbrokenheart: En realidad me asustaste, sí. ¿Para qué quieres saber quién visita tu perfil?**

Evitó referirse al motivo de sus propias visitas, al menos por el momento.

Setockr: No,yo particularmente no quiero saber. Lo estoy probando en este sitio, pero mi idea es perfeccionarlo para que funcione en otras páginas como Facebook, Myspace, Fotolog... Yo no tengo,pero sé por otros compañeros que sí que es una función que no tienen. Un software de este tipo podría tener un mercado importante si estos sitios siguen aumentando sus usuarios. Y también es un buen proyecto para presentar, si logro mejorarlo. Por cierto,no lo menciones. Aún no lo patento.

Ameruda sí tenía Facebook y Fotolog, aunque no entraba casi nunca ni tenía interés en quién visitaba su perfil. Aunque sabía de usuarios que preguntaban por Yahoo Respuestas si existía forma de saberlo. Quizás Seto estaba en lo cierto.

**Vampyrewithbrokenheart: Yo quería hacerte una pregunta. Pero no sé cómo... Me da miedo que te ofendas...**

Quizás no era la forma más inteligente de encarar esto, porque seguramente Seto ke diría que no se iba a ofender y cuando él preguntara, podía bloquearlo y no lograría responder sus dudas nunca más, ni hablar volver a contactarlo.

**Setockr: No me ofende. ¿Qué querías preguntarme?**

Ameruda puso los ojos en blanco. Era tan obvio. Mejor preguntaría de a poco.

**Vampyrewithbrokenheart: Ok, entonces... ¿Tienes novia?**

**Setockr: Sí.**

Aquella respuesta lo descolocó. No era la respuesta que esperaba. Sabía que Seto no le iba a responder directamente "No, soy gay" pero tampoco esperaba que mienta. ¿O no mentía?

¿Y si Satake se confundía de persona? ¿Y si no era Seto Kaiba?

" _No puede ser"_ pensó. Tenía un rostro bastante difícil de olvidar, más aún de confundir. " _Piensa, piensa..."_

**Vampyrewithbrokenheart: Mmm... ¿hace cuánto estás con ella?**

Se vio tentado a preguntar el nombre pero lo más probable era que no se conocieran, como no conocía a ninguno de los amigos de Satake hasta entonces.

**Setockr: Alrededor de un año... Nosotros eramos novios cuando yo tenía quince, después nos separamos y ahora volvimos. Así que hemos estado juntos tres años más o menos, entre idas y venidas.**

Ameruda estaba más interesado en sus diecisiete años que en sus quince. Si habían vuelto ahora esta chica era de Tokio. Que fuera de Dominó y se hubiera mudado con él también era una posibilidad.

Trató de repasar todas las chicas que conocía del barrio de Satake, las hermanas de los miembros de su pandilla.,pero ninguna le parecía que Seto se pudiese fijar en ellas.

**Vampyrewithbrokenheart: ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Y cuántos años tiene?**

Ahora se arrepentía de no haber chateado más con él sobre su vida con anterioridad, sobre su familia, sobre sus años en Dominó. Preguntar de repente podía parecer sospechoso.

**Setockr: Se llama Ishizu y tiene 22. ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio?**

Ameruda golpeó el teclado con el puño cerrado,aunque se arrepintió de inmediato. Era viejo y de mala calidad. Esperaba no haber dañado ninguna tecla.

Con "Ishizu" y 22 años no iba a poder averiguar nada, y Seto parecía sospecha, o al menos empezar a fastidiarse.

Tuvo la genial idea de buscar en Google "Ishizu 22 años" pero nada apareció de relevancia. Intentó "Ishizu" y el posible año de nacimiento y tampoco.

Pero cuando buscó "Ishizu" seguido de "Seto Kaiba" encontró lo que buscaba. Era pequeño, pero era todo lo que necesitaba para confirmar que esa chica existía. Había un fragmento de prensa con fotos de invitados fotografiados durante un evento de la Corporación Kaiba. Entre otras, había una que en el pie de foto decía "Seto Kaiba & Ishizu Ishtar." Ella era hermosa, sin dudas,aunque la foto estaba bastante pixelada.

**Vampyrewithbrokenheart: ¿Eres Seto Kaiba?**

Parecía un movimiento inteligente, hasta que Seto no le respondió por varios minutos y Ameruda temió que lo hubiera bloqueado.

Visitó el perfil y podía verlo perfectamente, así que no estaba bloqueado. ¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso pretendía ignorarlo? ¿Y si no lo había bloqueado porque pensaba borrar su cuenta?

Ameruda imaginó a Seto entrando en pánico como él minutos atrás y no le hizo ninguna gracia.

**Vampyrewithbrokenheart: Oye, tranquilo. No soy una mala persona.**

Ameruda trató de calmarse también, pero la idea de que Seto no quisiera hablarle más no le gustaba. Para su alivio respondió.

**Setockr: Ok, me dejaste helado. ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ¿Nos conocemos? No recuerdo ningún Ameruda de Dominó.**

—¿Cómo diablos...?

**Vampyrewithbrokenheart: ¿Y tú cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Estás desarrollando un software que te da mis datos?**

Ameruda no recordaba mencionarlo en chats anteriores. Nunca lo daba, por cierto.

**Setockr: No, está en los datos de tu perfil.**

Ameruda visitó su propio perfil y borró su nombre. No recordaba por qué lo había puesto, llevaba tiempo usando ese sitio.

**Vampyrewithbrokenheart: Ah, sí. Qué tonto. Yo no te conozco. Mi primo vio tu foto y te reconoció.**

**Setockr: ¿Quién es tu primo?**

**Vampyrewithbrokenheart: Se llama Satake. En realidad es el sobrino de mi padrastro,lo conozco hace poco. Me dijo que estuvo en tu clase su último año de bachillerato.**

Ameruda trató de dejar bien claro que él no tenía nada que ver con Satake y sus amigos durante aquella época.

**Setockr: Hm, Satake. Podría haber sido peor.**

Ameruda no sabía cuál de los amigos de Satake podía ser peor. Él, que apenas los había conocido, los percibía más agradables, aunque todos le caían mal en mayor o menor medida.

**Vampyrewithbrokenheart: ¿Peor que Satake? Tú lo dices porque no tienes que convivir con él, jaja.**

De toda la pandilla, Aigami era el más agradable según su criterio. Pero lo conocía muy poco. Al menos no se drogaba y seguía estudiando.

**Setockr: Puede ser. Satake estuvo en mi clase todo el secundario, aunque él solo te haya hablado del último año. Así que lo conozco mejor que tú.**

De eso quería hablar Ameruda, de lo que Satake mencionó sobre Seto ese último año.

**Vampyrewithbrokenheart: Me contó, sí. Pero yo preferiría que me cuentes tú.**

Ameruda desconfiaba de la versión de Satake, pero eso no significaba que Seto fuera a ser sincero. Aún así, prefería tener ambas versiones y sacar sus propias conclusiones.

**Setockr: ¿Para que? Tú ya sabes lo que pasó.**

Seto no parecía interesado en dar su versión o limpiar su imagen. Quizás porque ya no vivía en Dominó. O le daba igual. Aunque si le hubiera dado igual no hubiera huido de Dominó,¿o sí?

**Vampyrewithbrokenheart: Sé la versión de ellos. Pero quiero saber la tuya.**

Ameruda esperaba no parecer un pesado. Quería ser amigo de Seto. Al principio, cuando este lo agregó, le daba lo mismo. Pero ahora quería conocerlo mejor.

**Setockr: Está bien,en otro momento. Ya te dije que estoy ocupado y no tengo tiempo ni ganas de hablar al respecto. Nos vemos.**

Ameruda percibió que Seto estaba molesto. Esperaba que fuera algo momentáneo.


End file.
